Falling for Fire & Loving Gold
by Refuse2Sink101
Summary: Jace finally finds the mysterious girl from his dreams and breaks all of his rules by trying to discover her past. Clary moves back to her childhood home, Idris, avoiding everyone who tries to talk to her, much less look at her. The only people who know of her past are her best friends and the small part of her family that's left. Will Jace ever find out who this girl is..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, this is my first fic, but you don't have to go easy on me or anything, I rather know the truth than a lie. I might change this message a lot so always keep an eye out. Also there may be sometimes were it takes one day to update or it could be more, who knows? Rated T for now because of future chapters and minor language. I might change it though because I get a random idea for the story though so.. yurp. I might add chapter songs every once in a while,too! All in all, I hope you like it and R&R please! :) Oh and as usual: Nope, sadly, I do _NOT_** **own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters that are or :'( were in the book(in more harsher terms "were" as in they died) But wouldn't that be so cool!? Not the dieing part! The.. other.. part.. Oh just read the story!**

Falling for Fire& Loving the Gold

~Jace~

'_Fire' … That's all I can see. Fire. Fiery, bright-red, blazing fire. Curling in upon itself and moving through the summer's breeze. Than the fire begins to turn and I see the most beautiful emerald green. Suddenly, it begins to rain... at least…. I think that's what it was?_

Than snap. I'm up again.

My arms were heavy with sleep, well than again so is the rest of my body. Guess that's just something you have to get use to when you're the constant basketball hero of the town, and it was difficult to lift them.

"Ugh, Jaaack… move... off... down..." I somehow managed to moan out.

Jack, my nearly ninety pound German Shepard mixed 'who knows what', had his front paws on my chest and was drooling all over my face. Being unable to really do much about it, I looked over at the alarm clock. _6:07 a.m._

"Crap!" Finally I found the numbness had subsided in my arms and forced Jack off me.

"Great! Late. Again. God dads gonna be ticked." I tell him, though I'm not why honestly. He just gives me a confused look as if he has no idea what I'm saying... hopefully. Otherwise it might be awkward saying I've telling the dog just about everything since I was about ten years old! But really I couldn't care less at the moment since I was suppose to be at practice and hour ago and I most likely missed the early bus.

I quickly run into the bathroom and wash my face, brush my teeth, you know the usual morning routine. When I go back into my room Jack is curled up under the sheets and comforter.

"Hey! You! Up! You were suppose to wake me up an hour ago when dad left! No sleeping anymore." I shout to him and he leaps up and jumps to my feet, looking up at me as if he was waiting for instructions. I roll my eyes at him and grab a pair of jeans from the pile of clean clothes I left on my desk chair the night or two before and put them on.

Running out into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grab a bowl and accidentally drop a few plates and cups in the process. _Plastic _Oh thank god

I let out a sigh of relief and gently put a bowl on the island. Grabbing a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and milk, I quickly dump the cereal into the bowl, only realize that there was only sugar and cinnamon left.

"IZ!" I yell up the stairs. I hear a mumble and a crash. She must've fallen out of bed

"WHAT JACE! WHAT DO YOU WANT AT..." she pauses, probably to check the time, "AT 6:15 IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING!?"

"Well for starters cereal would be nice. But oh, it's just too bad saying THERE IS NONE LEFT! Now who should I give thanks too, hmm? Couldn't be me saying I don't eat in my sleep, wouldn't be Alec saying he moved out, and dad is at the gym waiting for ME!"

"Oh shut up and quit your complaining! There is a new box in the pantry if you would just look!" She finally reaches the top of the stairs wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. Her jet-black hair a ruffled mess piling over her shoulders.

"Whatever, Miss beauty queen! I think you should enter a pageant with a look like that."

"Well sorry we can't all come prancing down the stairs in the morning and looking like you!" and pushed pass me into the living room.

"I know! I'm just too perfect aren't I?

After gulping down half of the milk and just deciding to grab a granola bar, I ran back upstairs and got my gym bag, put on my shoes, than running back downstairs to the front door.

"Forgetting something Mister Perfect?" Izzy said from the couch.

"Um nope, sorry I don't kiss farewells to things that look like... well that!" I say gesturing to her hair and tired look.

"First off, I would never kiss you even if it meant never wearing clothes again! Second, don't come complaining to me if your tackled by a thousand girls and possibly a few guys."

"And do tell, why would that be any different from any other day?"

"Ugh, put on a damn shirt you vain little twit"

Looking down I saw that she was right and I had forgotten to put a shirt on. _Great... genius! You could've been mobbed!_

"Oh... uh... –"

"Yeah, yeah save your thanks for later, let's just say you owe me now." She snapped.

Finally, after putting on a T-shirt and hoodie, I raced out of the house and down the few blocks to the school's gym.

Chapter 1- A New Start in an Old Home

_It was a hot summer day, yet the wind was just enough to make it seem like spring. The beautiful leaves drifted down from the canopy above the old park, the only signs of the soon to be coming autumn. Only a ray of sun slipped through the trees and was directly on me. 'Well that's strange...' I thought. My wild curls were refusing to stay in place and I really wasn't in the mood to try and tame it. I slowing moved back-n-forth on the creaky swing set while staring at the ground. Then I hear a shuffling of leaves behind me and I turn around, only to be met by the sun._

I throw a pillow over my face, knowing that my mum had just opened the blinds.

"Oh, come now Clarissa. I told you that you are going to school today. No excuses." My mum scolded.

"I'm sick mum. No school." I knew it wasn't going to work but _eh, _what have I got to lose?

"I said no excuses Clary, we made a deal! If you want to get into that Fine Arts Institute, we have to move back here and go to high school."

"_Ugh…_ Fine!" I snap up out of bed still holding my pillow over my face and walk into the bathroom and lock the door.

I quickly jump in the shower and tame my hair to where it doesn't look _that _bad. Going back into my room I grab a pair of skinny jeans that had rips and tears from falling at the skate park all summer and a random top from one of the many drawers. Pulling everything on and putting on a little light makeup, I run into the kitchen and put some waffles in the toaster. I start tapping my fingers on the counter in annoyance. My mum glares at me from the couch. _What? Not my fault I have the worst patience ever! _

"Hey Clare-Bear, what's up?" Jonathan walks into the kitchen and begins to search the fridge.

"Nothin, except these waffles are taking forever!"

"Clary! You just put them in there. Why don't you go get ready and I'll take them out when they're done." My mum. Course.

"Fine but don't take them out too early like last time! I like them a little burnt"

"Okay Hun."

I stomp back upstairs and put all my school crap in my bag, along with a jacket, my headphones, and my cell. Then I realize I'm missing something... "Where is it?" I say and throw my bag onto the bed. _MeeeOOWW! _

Startled, I hit my head on the underside of the bed (I was searching under there)

"Oh! Church, Sorry little man, ya blended right into the sheets!" I pet him in apology and he seemed to be a little forgiving about it.

"Hey, you haven't seen my glasses have ya buddy?" He just looks past my shoulder towards the bathroom. _Of course!_

I go there and yup. There they are. Right on top of my book, next to the shower, on top of the stool. _Duh. Wow. Kinda sad the cat is smarter than you._

Thought in my defense, I really hate my glasses! I rarely use them. Only. ONLY. When I am reading. _Oh, pray to God that I can see the front of the classes today! _ I shove them and the book into my bag and head back downstairs.

"K mum! Done! How about those waffles?" She smirks at me from the couch and says there "Crispy like a cookie" Which I really don't understand since most cookies (especially the school ones) are hard as a brick!

No seriously! I remember when I was ten, I was still living here, and I was at lunch. I never really bought anything sweet at school but one of my friends, Maia, finally convinced me to and so I did. And it's probably the last time I will ever make that mistake again! I come back to the table with a cookie and I accidentally drop it and you'd think it would break or I don't know _something! _But nope! It landed and bounced!? It looked like a flipping coin! Needless to say, I didn't have a cookie that day. Just a sandwich and juice box that my best friend Simon gave me.

Also needless to say, I didn't have any waffles. Oh well, hopefully the school still sells breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2-Familiar Faces

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

~Jace~

.Crrraaapp! I was running late because of the whole absent of a shirt thing. And than Jack wouldn't shut up so I had to let him outside and than my car wouldn't start(again, may I point out!) And so now I'd probably be there _after _ the first bell rings! _Oh, yep, I'm gonna get grounded. Yep, and dad's gonna freak out on me. And the whole town will find out and.. ugh.. this is gonna be the wo- _ Suddenly, I feel something crash into me and _it _falls to the ground, bringing me with _it. CRAP!_ My head smacks into the concrete and I feel the thing land on my chest. I let out a low groan from the impact plus whatever the thing was holding also landed on me and it was kinda heavy and pointed(nerd I bet!)

"What the hel-" Than I see what _exactly _crashed into me..

It was her. At least, it looked a lot like her! The fiery red and the freckles. Yep, it- I mean _she _ had to be the little girl from my dream! But, where are her beautiful green eyes? She wouldn't even look at me! She just frantically picked all her things up and kept mumbling apologizes.

"I am SO sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, this is so embarrassing! Im so sorry! Ugh I can't believe this, I'm late on the first day, great! But its not your fault! I mean, well you kinda ran into me but-NO! Oh god, I'm so so sorry about this!" Ok. That's it. I _need_ to know. I quickly grabbed her hands and once she stilled them, I ran them up to her shoulders and finally! She looked up. She had on black Ray Bans glasses, but you could tell that not only were they real, but she didn't like them. But it was her! I looked straight into her bright, sparkling, emerald-green eyes. And yep. This was her alright. But… she was just a dream? I've always had this dream, well since I was 12-ish. I thought I had once seen her in the park but I wasn't sure because well, because of just the way she looked! Seb and Alec thought I was crazy when I explained to them what I thought I saw, yet, here she is. Right in front of me. Staring right back at me.. like I was some crazy crack head. Oh, right! I'm probably freaking her out! Crap!

"Oh, um, sorry. Its, uh, its cool. I'm just.. _really_ late!" I suddenly snap out of it and start helping her pick up her things.

"Oh. Thanks, I think? And don't worry, your not super late, just about"- she checks her watch, but I already am pretty sure we are both late "Oh! Yea, um. Scratch that. Uh, we are a lot later than I thought!" She grabs the book I was about to pick up and that's when I realized _Oh god. She's sitting on my chest! _I rub my head and look up at her. I guess she didn't realize either because she suddenly got really wide eyed and jumped off, nervously giggling. Huh, she has a pretty cute laugh. And _WOW!_ She was really short! I almost asked her if she was even in high school but,

"Well I gotta go! See ya! It was nice meeting you uh..um.." She nervously begins to walk backwards, as do I.

"Oh! Um.. I'm.. I'm uh.." What the heck? Why cant I talk right!? I never have a problem with talking! Especially with girls! She tries to raise an eyebrow but miserably, but kinda cutely fails at it.

"Jace!" _Izzy?What the..?_

She is walking straight towards me and _she_ still looks confused.

"Jace, what do you think your doing you have to go to practice! Dad's gonna kill you." She marches up next to the girl and glares at me, than seems to realize there's someone next to her and turns to look at her. "Ugh, Jace, seriously! Your already starting this-CLARY!?" Izzy immediately launches herself around "Clary" and squeezes her into a death grip!

"Oh my God! IZZY! I missed you so much! Wow! I, uh, lol wow!" Clary hugs her back but a little softer and than pries Izzy off her. _How did.. what!? I cant even do that! And this girl is so small and she looks so fragile! _

"Omg! Clary! I cant believe its you! Missed you,too! And so has Simon, Maia, and of course, Magnus! But in my opinion I think I missed ya the most, but, ugh no one agrees with anything I say, but, Hey! I can rub it in their faces that I got to see you first, babe! Wow! Your so much well, everything! Your hair! And, well, hun, let face it! Ya didn't have _those _ when you were eleven!Lol!" I'm sure you can imagine where Izzy was gesturing, because really don't want to have to say it.

"Oh shut up! Your so thin and tall and ugh well, you face this, You've always been so much prettier than all of us! And don't you EVER tell Magnus I said that!" Clary seemed really excited. _What the hell is goin on? What did I miss? And Magnus? I think Magnus is that really loud gay guy that always wore mis-matched clothes and sparkly vests?_ Both Izzy and Clary started laughing and telling little insides jokes. Okay, I need to find out whats going on here. I mean, not to be cheesy or conceited, but this was the girl that was in _my _dreams. Literally! Shouldn't I know her before Izzy? I don't know but im might as well figure out what Izzy has to do with this girl, Clary.

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt you little girls reunion thing, but can someone explain what's going on!?" Clary suddenly seemed to have realized that I was still there. Wow, well there's a slice through my ego. Izzy just straightens up, puts an arm over Clary's shoulders, and glares and me.

"Ugh, right, you. Well, Clary, there is the perfect example of a jerk wad! Don't be fooled by his so called 'perfect' looks. That's his weapon! Trust me, he's dangerous to poor, innocent little girls. No offense hun, but you are our squads shortest!" Clary and I just glare at Izzy, but Clary still gives me a confused look.

"Seriously Iz? What the heck is going on?"

"Seriously Jace? You don't remember? Ugh, guess I cant expect that pretty little head of yours to remember much! But, this, is Clarissa! And _only _ Clarissa to you. She use to live here like, what? Four? Yea four years ago? But shes back and going to our school. And _you_ will not be messing with her! Because shes a good friend of Alec's and Jon's so I'd watch it if I were you!" Izzy snaps. Clary blushes, god that's cute. _Wait! Whoa! Hold up Jace. What!? Cute? Adorable? Is that what happens when I stop actually thinking straight for you for five minutes? You start thinking some new, strange, and mysterious girl is 'cute'!? Get a hold of yourself man! _

"Oh, ha, ok, cool. And Iz? Really? Get a grip! I'm not some evil demon that kills people!" Clary puts her hand out and shyly looks up from the rim of her glasses and though her wavy, red bangs. _Remember Jace, control, she's just a girl._

"Hi, I'm Clary, your Jace I'm guessing. Haha, yeah, Izzy is always complaining about ya over the phone!" I swear, the brighter this girl gets, the cuter she is. Her hair frames her face perfectly the way it falls over her back and shoulders, with her bangs hanging just over her glasses. Which by the way, only made her eyes bigger and more beautiful, and the frames actually suited her. And her spray of freckles over her nose and cheeks only made her look adorably young, but oddly enough. It also made her look mature too. And they popped out because of the deep red blush creeping up her face. _Oh man, I REALLY need to get a grip!_ I take her hand in mine and give her a small smile.

"Yea, I'm Jace. Uh its really nice to meet ya, but um, I really gotta get to practice. Um, see ya la-" I stumble over my gym bag that I guess had fallen a few feet away when we fell. I nervously laugh and quickly fixed the back of my hair"Aaaterr! Uh, yea later! Um yea Bye" Okay! Gotta go before I screw up anymore! I hear her quietly laughing behind me. _Well.. That was different!_

~Clary~

Nice. Real nice Clary. Late on the first day! Hah! So much for not being noticeable. I was trying not to run, because well, like I said… I really don't want people to notice me. Especially someone here, out in the center square of the town, where everyone who once knew either my bother, Jonathan, or my mom and would _defiantly _recognize me. I was just turning the corner when I slam into something that feels pretty much like a brick wall! My instincts immediately make my hands fly up and onto whatever ran into me and I fall down, landing straight onto the thing. My bag and glasses scatter around, I frantically start to pick them up before someone steps on them.

And than the _thing_ moans. _Oh.. my god. Clary! You ran into a dude! Nice! REALLY nice going there! He's gonna think your some weirdo! I mean.. well he ran into me but.. still! _ My eyes widen as I use my hands to sit up. The guy I landed on was rubbing his head and had his eyes squeezed shut. _Huh, he's kinda cute.. eh. _

"What the hel-" He begins to say but the second he opens his eyes, he freezes. Whats that about?

"I am SO sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, this is so embarrassing! Im so sorry! Ugh I can't believe this, I'm late on the first day, great! But its not your fault! I mean, well you kinda ran into me but-NO! Oh god, I'm so so sorry about this!" Now im really freaking out! I just shove everything into my bag. He groans and closes his eyes again and than looks back up at me. Giving me a strange look… okay? He really must be out of it. He better not have amnesia or whatever because, not to sound selfish or me or anything, but I was running late and I don't have time for a hospital trip!

"Oh, um, sorry. Its, uh, its cool. I'm just.. _really_ late!" Oh good! He can talk! He reaches next to him and grabs my book and hands it to me. I keep picking things up, trying to avoid his eyes. Than he stills my hands and slowly moves them up to my shoulders, I almost shiver from his touch. _Weird.._ Than I look up to him and into his eyes. And oh. My. God. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! They were mostly a deep gold color but had little green, brown, and amber flecks in them. And oh. My gosh, one look and I swear, I'm history!

"Oh. Thanks, I think? And don't worry, your not super late, just about"- I check my watch, hoping that we aren't that late, but I already am pretty sure we are "Oh! Yea, um. Scratch that. Uh, we are a lot later than I thought!" Than I realize something. I had just noticed that position that we were in. Me, sitting on his chest with both my legs between his. And it didn't help that he had his hands on my back now _and_ that he had one knee bent so I was kinda hovering over him. Yikes, talk about awkward! Quickly, I jump up and onto my feet, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Well I gotta go! See ya! It was nice meeting you uh..um.." We both start to walk slowly backwards

"Oh! Um.. I'm.. I'm uh.." Crap, maybe not so good as I thought. I try and raise my eyebrow but I never have been able to so I probably just made a bigger idiot of me. "Jace!" _Wait... I know that voice.. Isabelle? _

I hear someone running up next to me but for some reason I just keep staring at him.

"Jace, what do you think your doing you have to go to practice! Dad's gonna kill you." Than Iz turns to me and starts to say something but than does a doubletake look at me and suddenly screams my name and pounces onto me! "CLARY! OMG! She has me in a tight grip

"Oh my God! IZZY! I missed you so much! Wow! I, um, lol wow!" I hug her back but not for long because I was quickly losing my breath! And pry her off me. I knew most people couldn't get her to let go, but after knowing her since I was just a baby, I learned that if you pushed slightly on this weird pressure point in her hand she lets go without usually noticing it. I was never sure _why_ but hey its just an advantage for me.

"Omg! Clary! I cant believe its you! Missed you,too! And so has Simon, Maia, and of course, Magnus! But in my opinion I think I missed ya the most, but, ugh no one agrees with anything I say, but, Hey! I can rub it in their faces that I got to see you first, babe! Wow! Your so much well, everything! Your hair! And, well, hun, let face it! Ya didn't have _those _when you were eleven! Lol!" I had to roll my eyes at that one. Yea, so. I grew up a bit. No big deal.

"Oh shut up! Your so thin and tall and ugh well, you face this, You've always been so much prettier than all of us! And don't you EVER tell Magnus I said that!" We both start giggling and laughing and just telling little jokes from our childhood. I really missed Izzy and the rest of the gang. That's probably the main thing I regretted about moving from here.

"Hey, uh, not to interrupt you little girls reunion thing, but can someone explain what's going on?" We suddenly realize that the guy is still there. Oops.. hope I didn't offend him. Izzy puts her arm around my shoulders and give a glare to the dude.

"Ugh, right, you. Well, Clary, there is the perfect example of a jerk wad! Don't be fooled by his so called 'perfect' looks. That's his weapon! Trust me, he's dangerous to poor, innocent little girls. No offense hun, but you do _look_ all innocent due to your hight and all!" K, now its my turn to glare at her. Guess its his again,too!

He asks again whats going on and crosses his arms over his chest. _Dude, this guy must be really serious about whatever sport he plays._

"Seriously Jace?" Ah, so that _is_ his name. I wasn't sure at first if she was talking to him.

"You don't remember? Ugh, guess I cant expect that pretty little head of yours to remember much! But, this, is Clarissa! And _only _ Clarissa to you. She used to live here like, what? Four? Yea four years ago? But shes back and going to our school. And _you_ will not be messing with her! Because shes a good friend of Alec's and Jon's so I'd watch it if I were you!" Izzy snaps. I begin to feel heat crawling up my chest and face

"Oh, ha, ok, cool. And Iz? Really? Get a grip! I'm not some evil demon that kills people." I laugh to myself and hold me hand out. Iz has always been like an older sister to me, so she was always pretty tough on guys

"Hi, I'm Clary, your Jace I'm guessing. Haha, yeah, Izzy is always complaining about ya over the phone!" He takes a while to reply just giving me this really weird look. Great he must hate me or something for making him late. My bangs start to fall over my glasses and I shyly shove them back. _Stupid hair. Always getting in the way. And who in the world has this color hair!? Even my mom has a darker and more beautiful color of auburn-red than this carrot-orange mop of hair!_ Than he finally takes my hand.

"Yea, I'm Jace. Uh its really nice to meet ya, but um, I really gotta get to practice. Um, see ya la-" He ahd taken his hand back and slowly began to walk backwards, but trips over his duffle bag that I guess he dropped when we fell and stumbles over his sentence. _ Hehe guess I'm not the only klutz around here. I guess that's good to know! _"Aaaterr! Uh, yea later! Um yea Bye" I almost bursted out laughing with his uneasiness! Even if im probably what caused is, me being an idiot and all, it was still kinda funny! He runs off, but strangely I felt a kind of loss in me. Weirdo. Izzy turns me towards her giving me a look.

"What?" I ask

"Don't." she is kinda glaring at me.

"Don't what?" Im totally confused now..

"Don't even think about it! He is no good and a player and just a jerk in general! Besides, he was acting weird. Like he was on somethin. Besides what happened anyways!?"

"Um, well. I was rushing to get to the school and I was about to cross the street and he just ran straight into me! Lol, I thought he was a brick wall or something! What is he on steroids or something!? Haha, well yea. Than we fell and I kinda landed on top of him and I thought he was out of it cause he kept looking at me weird and messing with his hair and blinking and oh god! I was like scrambling around looking like an idiot probably and he kept giving me a bunch of weird looks and-" she puts a hand over my mouth.

"Okay, I get it. Ya both fell. You think you were being an idiot and he _was_ being an idiot. Get to the point!"

"Uh.. we fell.. and we're late. On the first day.." I give her an a apologetic look.

"Huh. K. Well, don't let him fool you babe. He's not good for anyone! Trust me. Just because his looks are pretty good doesn't mean you should believe he's the innocent one. Though I have to say, its pretty funny that even Mags tried to ask him out once! And of course our Mags got that date! But still, I don't want you to get hurt when he just drops you, not that your not amazing or hot or for any reason whatsoever. Its just what he always does. He cant have a relationship! Im only saying this for the best." Shes now giving me the serious yet kind, kinda look.

"Dude… Iz. It was just a run in. I didn't even know it was him until you said his name. Plus, he defiantly wont be into me! I mean come on! I was acting like a total weirdo!

Another look. What is it with this chick and looks?

She just shrugs and starts pulling me along to school, telling me everything that's been going on and a few big things I've missed. Like, Alec(Her and Jace's brother) skipped the 10th and 11th grade and went straight to college. Though(as Iz puts it) "he may have went straight but he sure aint straight hun!" Yea apparently he's dating Magnus. At first I thought that was weird but than I realized that not only was Magnus held back for several grades in grade school so he's older anyways. But Alec goes to a local college so he still sees Magnus a lot. Also, Maia is dating Jordan. I knew it! I always knew those two would hook up! Simon is well… Izzy says she can tell he likes her but he wont say anything and keeps acting, like, totally weird and he's totally being a complete weirdo around her!(Izzy's words.. not mine!) I would've said Simon is being Simon. He's always been awkward around girls like Izzy. But I already knew that he liked her. When I was up in New York, he use to Skype, email, text whatever and never stopped talking about Iz and how he felt about her and how he didn't know what to do because he's never really liked a girl this much and he didn't want me to say a thing to her when I moved back(he already knew before anyone else) but he asked if I could try and help him out. I said sure. He's always been my true best friend. I've known him the longest of all of my friends. Plus, my family all knows him and like him a lot. Plus, his mom and my mom used to be part of the PTA at our school and always chaperoned on field trips.

When we got to school and got our late passes from the front office I told Iz to just get to class, I needed to get my schedule anyways. She said bye, told me once again how much she missed me, and tried to give me a hug but I just said I'll pass!

I turned to the lady at the desk and told her all my information and she just looked at me and told me to go sit down while she prints it out. I'm not sure why, maybe she was confused because my accent was really weird. Which I wouldn't blame her. It is weird. Its not like most New Yorker's accents. It has a weird Australian thing to it. I mean, I've only been there once and I guess I just got accustom to it and now my accent kinda sounds like I'm trying to sound proper, even though I sound like I'm from New York or Boston!

She gave me my schedule and told me what the lunch times were and how to get to my Homeroom, along with how to get to my locker. And with that, I left the office and headed to the building that my locker and homeroom was. The courtyard was huge and was surrounded by the buildings, each with a huge number in the upper right corners of the building. My schedule went like this:

Homeroom/ 1st period: (Pretty normal for a teacher name)- History

2nd Period: Mrs. Bridgeman(Bet she's the old hag that still uses her most likely dead husband's name!)- Math

3rd Period: Ms. Lavender(Sounds nice enough)- Art Advanced 3D

A Lunch/Break

4th (Weird?)- Science

5th Period: Mr. Wyndier(Uh.. not sure how I'm gonna pronounce that one.. I already failed when I tried to read it)- Woodshop adv.

30 min. break(awesome!)

6th Period: Coach Burton- Physical Ed.

7th Period: Mrs. Silvestre( Also sounds pretty normal for a teacher)- Language Arts 2 adv./English

and 8th (I bet he's the fun one that doesn't really care about the rules, hopefully!)- It doesn't say what class that is? Weird..

When I get to my locker I open it up and put a few stuff I don't need during class in. Like, all the stuff for classes that I probably wont need till the classes after lunch, my gym stuff, just the basics: Shoes, deodorant, sports bra, extra socks cause I always forget, a tight black tank top, a grey shirt, and black shorts. I'm not into all the smelly perfume, I start sneezing _really_ bad if I get anywhere near the stuff! So I just brought a simple smelling girls Axe. Though I hate it when guys always wear a ton of it, ugh, one time a few guys were walking past me and I went between them and Oh. My. Gosh. I broke down coughing and sneezing! One tried to find out if I was okay but I just told him to go. I kinda felt bad afterwards but, hey! He really should know when enough's enough!

I know most people like to leave their bags in their lockers but I just cant. I have to be holding something or else I feel like I'm practically naked or something! Besides I don't like hold all my stuff. Its easier to drop things that way or you could end up having one of those chick flick scenes where the girl drops her stuff 'by accident' right in front of the hottest guy in the movie and they end up dating and yada yada yada. I never liked those kind of movies. Too dramatic, but the bad kind of drama, I mean, I like acting and stuff but chick flicks are too predictable and well… dramatic. I put my phone in my back pocket and a few things like my book and notebooks. I went into the bathroom to see how bad I looked. Actually, I didn't look that bad. I had a small scratch on my upper left check and my hair was a little wild, but that's normal. I just ran my hands through and put it up in a messy bun, a few strands too short, so hanging down around my face. _Ugh, stupid glasses.._ I can barely see anything without them but I really just wish I didn't have to wear them. They make me look like a total nerd, which partly I am, but I'm more of a geek/skater girl, so they really didn't fit me.

"Well, time for school Clary." I mumble to myself

When I walk into Mr… Deenburg's class, everyone turns their heads to me. _Crap_

I was hoping that everyone would still be getting situated or everyone would be talking. But nope, only the teacher and a few other students that looked bored out of their minds were speaking. Just my luck.

I walk up to the front, avoiding any staring eyes and hand him my pass.

"Clarrissa Fray..? Okay you can-"

"Garroway." I quietly interrupt

"Excuse me?" he asks

"Um, its Garroway. My mum got married this summer.." I say

"Ah, well than, Ms. Clarrisa _Garroway_. You will be sitting next to… Where is that boy!? He's always missing my classes!" Mr.D(I'm just sticking with that) steams

One of the kids in the back raises his hand "Yes, Bart?"

"Hey! Mr.D, I told ya a million times, Its Bat! I'm not a Simpson's for cryin out loud! Oh and.. he's still at practice." 'Bat'(I guess) says

"Yes, of course he is.. Well than. Clarrisa, just sit in one of the two empty seats in the back, I'm sure Mr. Wayland wouldn't mind." _Wayland…that sounds familiar_

"Oh uh, k." I walk to the back and pull out both chairs. Putting my bag in one of them, since the dude what was suppose to be here you know... wasn't. Plus sometimes I like to put my feet up on the extra chairs when I sit in the back. I take out a notebook, pencil, pen, and the textbook that I was sent when I moved. Mr.D was back to whatever he was teaching, it sounded a lot like the usual school procedures and rules. Sweet, so this will be the easy day. Hmm… maybe I can listen to some music, I did bring my jacket and earphones so why not? I make sure that we wont be doing much today and pull on my jacket than plug in my earphones. The wifi password was easy "IdrisHigh" and I go onto Youtube and look up one of my many, many, _many_ favorite songs "Dirty Little Sercret, By the All American Rejects". And than I pulled the easiest trick in the book and pulled the earphones through my jacket and put them in my ears, than I pulled my hood up so know one could see them. I had my feet up on the chair and was just chilling out. _Man I love these kinda school days. Nobody notices a thing and if they do they really don't care._ I was still looking up at the board every once in a while just so Mr.D thought I was listening or found something he said interesting_.Which I probably would even if I actually was listening_. I was quietly humming the song when "Gotta dirty little secret huh?" I nearly had a heart attack right there! I jumped a little and than looked at whoever scared the crap outta me.

"Hey, Clary right?" Jace looked down at me, smirking.

"Um yea.. what are you doing here?"

"Ya know, I ask myself that same question everyday but than Iz or mom comes up and just makes that decision for me. School, little girl. Now why are _you _here, hmm? I know you have another reason, don't ya?" I glare at him.

"Don't _ever_ call me little girl, K? And I meant, why are you in this class, smartass!" I whisper yell.

"Ah, little Miss Red's got a temper hmm?" Glaring, _Now! _Now I'm glaring!

"Just answer the question."

"Ok, well, one. Its my homeroom. Two. Your kinda taking up my seat Lil Red." He smirks again. God, how is it that that can infuriate me and make me like him even more, all at the same time?

"Oh, sorry." I grab my bag to next to my desk and push my chair back a little so I can put my feet on the desk. I start moving my chair back and forth as I listen to A.A.L's album. I can feel Jace staring at me, its kinda creepy.

"You know.. usually you learn more when you staring at the front of the class and not at the kid next to you." I state to him without even looking over at him. I start to very softly whisper the lyrics to Gives You Hell.

"Yep, and did _you _know that I don't really care what he's saying, but you should probably try to Lil Red, cause you know being a newbie and all. But I don't think listening to a bunch of crap is gonna help, now is it?" While he's whispering he slowly turns his head to me and gives me yet another annoying, yet kinda cute smirk!

"I'm from New York.. do you really think I care about this?"

"Ah, so that's the other part of the accent ya got." He exclaims, quietly of course

"Are you trying to guess my accent?"

"Yep. Part Australian and thanks to your help. Part New York. Huh.. interesting."

I wasn't really expecting him to admit it, but he seemed like he actually was interested. _Okaaayy than.._

"Im surprised" he kinda says to himself.

"Why?" Now it was my turn to be interested.

"You didn't try and attack me or something when I said that the All American Rejects are crap"

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" I yelled, not caring or really remembering that I'm in class.

"Miss. Garroway, . Do we have a problem back there?" Mr.D asked

"Yes ." Jace exclaims

"And..?"

"I cannot BELIEVE the audacity of head lunch lady! How can you cancel Taco Tuesday!? It's a school wide favoritism among our students and I will NOT accept this outrageous take back! And can you believe that they had a convention for the cheeses on the cheeseburgers!? They took away our salad bars for goodness sake! What will we do without those perfect ripe tomatoes!? And the fresh crisp of the cucumbers!? I say we all start a protest!" By now Jace was standing up, pointing and throwing his hands and arms around as if to make his point.

I was utterly surprised. Lets just say that. He was backing me up, well kind of.

"Ugh, Wayland, sit down. I don't have time for this again." Mr.D points at Jace's chair with the expo marker he was using and rubs his temples as if he had an oncoming headache.

"I Shall NOT! I feel this is a very traumatic issue! I would like to also appoint my council! And Miss. Clarrisa here, also known as The Fiery Red, shall be my manager. And Sir Bat will be my assistant. Everyone else must fill out a form or sign the petition I will be putting up on this very classroom door! And we WILL FIGHT! Fight for our rights! Our rights to TACO. TUESDAY'S! And SALAD BARS! And I say we screw the cheese conventions and just put a variety of cheeses in a dispenser! WE. . OUR. TOMATOES!" Now he was walking on all the desks, pointing at the students in them, and pounding his fist into his hand. Everyone! I mean Everyone(with the acception of Mr.D) was laughing! I was taking my earphones out to hear him better and just stared at him like he was crazy!

"JONOTHAN WAYLAND! DOWN! NOW! " A loud, strong voice came from the doorway. Everyone silenced and turned to the door. There stood a man that looked a lto like Jace only a lot older. He was a deep red color, anger surround his entire face and stance. I looked back at Jace and he had his arms crossed and was scowling at the man. Still, he was standing on the desks, which at the moment, was mine.

"Sup Dad. Tell me, don't you think th-"

"JACE. Sit. Down. Now! And shut up or I'm gonna come over there and make you. And I'm damn well sure you wouldn't want that." Jace's dad was _really_ mad now. I really didn't want Jace to get into any trouble for some reason, so I pulled at his pant leg. He looked down and winked at me. Than he jumped onto his chair and slid down and kicked his legs up onto the desk. _Oh god he's just asking for it._

His dad than slowly walks over to Mr.D and whispers something to him. Mr.D makes an odd expression than looks over at me and Jace. _Me? Why me?_

Than his dad walks towards us and stops right behind us. Jace keeps looking forward, while I keep my head down, every few second looking at Jace. His dad reaches forward and roughly pushes Jace's legs off the desk and than scarily enough.. turns towards me. I slowly and nervously look up at him. He is staring down at me.

"Dad, lets try and _not_ scare the newbie, yes?" Wow! Jace really wants to get beat up huh?

His dad just flicks him upside his head and that shut him up. _Thank god! _

"Ms. Clarrisa Fray." I really didn't think it was a good idea to correct him!

"Yes, sir." I say nervously

"Welcome back to Idris. I trust you can handle my sons behavior, yes?" And with that he walks away and leaves. Not even wanting an answer.

_Oh, this is gonna be a long school year._


	3. Chapter 3: Be Proud and Sparkle!

Chapter 3: Be Proud and Sparkle!

**I'm sure you know who's coming in this chapter ;) **

**I'm sorry for taking a few more days than I planned on updating this chapter, but I promise I'll start chapter 4 tomorrow :D Hope you like this one! R&R please! Oh and no.. I think it's pretty obvious that I _don't_ own the Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices or The Magnus Bane ****Chronicles**

~Clary~

Well, turns out Jace's dad is the coach for pretty much every sport in our school, but he is also a business man. Which I found kinda funny saying my dad is too. '_Maybe that's why Wayland sounded familiar.._ ' I thought to myself as Jace continued talking. I wasn't really paying attention, mostly because I was trying to figure out why and how his dad knew I used to live here and what he meant by _'I trust you can handle my sons behavior, yes?'_ I mean yeah, I get it, Jace is a little nuts but why _me?_ And seriously, if your going to ask the question, wait for a stinkin answer! Another reason I wasn't really paying attention was because I was pretty sure he was just bragging and talking all about himself. Which, in case you didn't know or get the hint, I really hate. Seriously! Its so stupid when guys do that! I mean, what? Do they think that we are going to like them more because of it? Or do they think it's a good way to get girls? But if it is, why would Jace(who I'm positive has other girls that are much thinner, more beautiful, and well just better than me that are hanging of him like moths to a light!) be using it on me? I'm nothing special whatsoever. Like ive said before. My hair's always a frizzy rats nest. And the freckles, ugh! And for goodness sake, I have these stupid glasses! Not to mention I'm so short! In other words, he's way out of my league. Besides, didn't Izzy tell me once that he had a girlfriend or something like that? Ugh whatever, who cares. I turn my music up a little louder to try and tune him out. I decided to change to Green Day instead. Right now it was 21 Guns playing. Sweet! This was one of my favorite songs, scratch that, this is one of my favorite bands! Than again, I have a lot of favorites. Suddenly, one of the earphones was yanked out of my ear and got caught in my hair.

"Hey! What the heck!?" I, quietly, snap at Jace. He just gives me a weird look/

"Dude, I was kinda listenin to that."

"Yeah, I know. Just like I was _kinda_ telling you about the Idris High 101! I'm telling ya, don't come crying to me if you end up at the nerds lunch table, or 'pixies', their always getting high during, before, after, whenever! And Iz would kill me if I let ya hang with the skanks. She's always saying your too innocent for that crap or whatever." Jace rolls his eyes at the last part.

"Um, okay first, what's wrong with nerds huh?" Sorry, but I gotta defend Simon, I don't care who you are. Don't mess with him.

"Well for starters, no fashion sense "I had to scoff at that one. Seriously.. a dude caring about fashion sense seems a little strange to me. He just continued" And really, who cares about the Pythagorean Theorem?"

"I think Iz is getting into your head, fashion sense? Really? Why would you, a dude, care about fashion sense… especially on another dude!?"

"Hey! Don't judge!" he says

"Oh like you are?" At that very moment the bell rings and I quickly get my stuff together and start leaving the room. But, he gently grabs my arm and I turn to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know your friends with Simon. I didn't mean to offend you." He seems pretty serious, but really, I just want to go. I know I'm being a little over-dramatic, but I really hate judgmental people.

"Whatever, its fine. Bye." And with that I leave the class.

Second period was boring. And I was right about her being an old widow by the way. But at least I had Izzy in that class. After that I had Art, which was really cool. I love the arts and music so that was probably why. But it was cool because we didn't have to go over a ton of rules like the other two classes. I actually spent most of the time in the back of the classroom painting on a big canvas. At one point, came back and she loved my painting of a path in the woods. Than on another canvas I was starting a cliff that hung right above the ocean. I was finishing up a castle by the edge of the cliff. I got the idea for both from my two favorite poems, The Road Not Taken-Robert Frost and Annabelle Lee-Edgar Alan Poe. I'm not sure why I did but I was just thinking of the poems and well, I painted them. After the bell rang I hung up my apron and cleaned off all the brushes and pallets. The teacher thanked me and than I headed off to lunch. I went into the bathroom first to clean off all the paint I got on me. I couldn't get the ones on my clothes obviously but I really didn't care. I liked it when I got all messed up in art. It made me feel like I was able to accomplish something. When I left the bathroom, I could hear a commotion that sounded like it was coming from around the corner where all the lockers were. I slowly crept over to the corner and peered around. There was a group of people, they looked like the popular kids, and they were surrounding someone. One of the kids yelled "Hey fruit cup" Others said things like "You been tastin the rainbow,hun?" "Little Miss Sparkles" Than whoever that was being messed with started making their way through the crowd, snapping things like "Move it, little skank" "Oh hun, those shoes just don't work with that" "Hey! The fruit freak needs some room, now shoo before I get all sass a frass on ya!" Slowly a line through the crowd was made and a guy was walkng straight down it. It wasn't so much the fact that he looked familiar but what he was wearing was what got my attention. Neon yellow jeans that if I had to be honest, looked pretty good on him! He had a splatter-spiked belt and high-tops, both black and neon colors. Underneath a shimmery black vest, he wore a collared, yellow Aeropastale shirt with a loose, skinny black tie. All up and down his left arm was a bunch of bracelets, his nails were painted black and yellow. He had on black eyeliner and it almost looked like mascara too. He also had on a black sequined fedora, his spiky black hair sticking out the sides. He turned back to the crowd when someone made a comment and started going off on them.

"Hey! Look here, I'm not gonna take your petty little shity excuse of a comeback! If you think you callin me a Fruit cup is gonna offend me, than babe, you better look somewhere else! Cause I for one, am PROUD to be a sparkly, sassy, fruity tootie little gayford! So move along if ya think your gonna get something outta this perfectness!" He gestures to himself. _Wait… is.. is that.. Is that MAGNUS? OMG! ITS MAGGIE!_ I stride up next to him and yell "Yea! Go hag out some other beautiful person! I hear Jace is perfectly fine with the attention! Oh and have a sparkly day!" Magnus 'yeah's' in agreement when they start to groan and mumble away and begin to walk off. Magnus quickly looks at me and starts rambling on and on about how stupid they are and ends up gossiping about everyone in the crowd. Than he stops mid-sentence and slowly turns his body towards me, than his head. He had his mouth open as if he was about to continue his sentence and he was also pointing at me. He squints his eyes and it looks like he's trying to figure something out. Than starts screaming! No joke! And jumps around in a circle, flailing his hands around like he was trying to fly! Than he stops, grabs my hands, and starts screaming like a fan girl.

"CLARY BOO! YOUR HEEEERRRREEE! OMG! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Than he stops and glares at me "Why didn't you reply to my texts..!?"

"Lol Love ya too ,Mags! And sorry, Iz killed my battery every time you or Simon or anyone ever sent me anything. She, let me tell ya, is a serious texter."

"Naaw, really!? I had no idea! You know, saying I've been stuck with the twit for the past four years! Lol, lets go, I wanna go shoo off the idiotic jocks, skinny little skanks, and mega nerds before they take up our table!" He loops his arm through mine and starts speed walking and gossiping to the lunch room. After we got our food, I got Chinese! Mags got a salad wrap. We went outside to their regular area, which was a little covered area in the middle of a grassy area. It was sitting right under a huge oak tree so the roof of the patio area was covered in leaves. And at the base of the tree, Maia and Jordan were sitting down, sharing lunch. Iz and Simon were under the patio, Izzy looked like she was freaking out over something and Simon was just staring at her like she was the only person there. _Wow… _

"Hellooo!? Clary-boo!? Did ya hear me?" Magnus waves his hand in of my face, trying to get my attention. I blinked several times before looking over at him.

"Seriously Clare, I'm trying to tell you about my trip to Paris this summer! I got the most _amazing_ things ever! I got a handbag of course, shoes obviously, a few vests, shirts, and hats. Oh! And I stayed the night in this huge hotel. This really sweet woman, Charlotte, was the owner and she had this hilarious but most genius husband ever! He is an inventor but he pretty much fixes the hotel most of the time. Next time, you have to come!" I was barely paying attention. I just was kind of tuned out today, probably because I'm just tired. I've been up pretty late the past few days from the move.

"Clary!" Magnus snapped his fingers in my face and once again I had to try and focus back to him. He was giving me what all of us use to call "The Mags Sass a Frass Look". He pretty much looked like Izzy when another girl tries to fight with her over who gets the last pair of designer shoes.

"Huh? Sorry Mags, Im just kinda zoned out today, sorry." His begins to break a little and starts to smile. We walk over to Iz and Simon. I already saw Simon at the airport when I got here. He insisted on helping me move in. But I couldn't tell Iz that this morning, she'd flip out.

"Hey Clary, how's the fam holding up?" Simon asks

"Well, Mum still sucks at making waffles and Jon is somewhere around here, not sure."

Simon laughs a little at that. He knows how bad my mum is at making any type of breakfast, but makes an amazing casserole every Thanksgiving and candies during Christmas.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere.." says Iz, glaring over my shoulder

I turn around and see Jon about twenty feet away, sitting at what I was assuming "the popular" table. And a girl with bright red hair was sitting on his lap. First thing I noticed was that she wasn't a real redhead. I think I would know. Than I noticed her outfit.. or what was left of it. She had on a tight hot pink t-shirt and extremely short jean shorts. Also, even from all the way over here, I could tell she had a mask of makeup on. Tons of eyeliner, mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Yet, she kinda pulled it off, sadly. Honestly, I thought she looked like a Barbie doll. She and everyone else at the table were laughing. When I looked around the table, I recognized a few of them from either back in the hall when they were messing with Magnus, or from back when I lived here. Than I saw Jace there too. And I wasn't too surprised to see yet another skinny plastic on his lap, too. Only this one was way worse! She has bleach-blonde hair and it was straightened to perfection. A very, very tight white tank top that pretty much showed off all her junk! Over it she had a hot pink plaid button up that was tied by the ends right under her rib cage. Oh, and don't even mention her bottoms! These made the other girl's shorts look like sweat pants! You could see the pockets and it barely covered her ass! She had on a little less makeup, but it still made me itch to walk over and wipe it all off. Just to see what she's hiding underneath! She had her arms wrapped around Jace's neck and was smirking as if she knew something nobody else did. Jace had a weird expression. He looked almost… _bored? Wait! Why would he be bored? He's got a chick wrapped around him and a few other dozens pushing up next to him! _

"Well, looks like somebody's got a little party goin on. Hmm.. I wonder what we should do now..?" Magnus said, tapping his chin.

"No way Maggie! Last time you went over there, we all ended up either at the office or on the ground! And I really don't feel like pulling Simon down from the statue again." Iz snapped.

"Hey! You said that you were sick of little Blondie being a total DB so why not go have a little fun? Plus, Jon would never let anyone even touch little shrimp over here" Mags says gesturing to me.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up! Your going to use our little innocent Clare Bear as our ticket in!?" Iz freaked

"Ya know.. I think its kinda funny that you both are arguing over whether or not Im going over there." I honestly did think it was amusing, they all knew that I wasn't dependant on anyone. Or anyone's opinions either.

"Pleeaaasee Clary Boo! I just wanna have a little fun!" Magnus pleads with his award winning puppy dog face. _Crap_

"I don't know…" I begin nervously "I really don't know if I wanna get in those girls way." Now everyone was giving me a strange look

"What? I just don't feel like dealing with a bunch of enemies on the first day"

"Clary.. you _do_ realize that if you go over there, Jon isn't gonna let anything happen right?" Simon.

"Yea! Plus, dude, ya just got back form New York!? You cant tell me you don't know how to shove their bull crap in their over produced and caked up faces!" Maia, along with Jordan nodding in agreement.

"Okay, yea, im with Maia on that one! Clary, hun, all ya have to do is sit there anyway. We will do all the annoying and funny crap." Mags.

"Ugh! Okay! Fine! I'll go over, but so help me god, any of you try and get me to do anything, your all gonna get my official New Yorker pissed off look!" I yell

"Yay! Okay let me just fix.. this" He reaches into his bagpack and pulls up a makeup bag. _Oh, Magnus. My special.. so special little colorful guy. _Wait.. makeup? Oh no..

"Wait! No! No makeup Mags! Please, no!" I protest

"Yes, Clare, you cant just expect me to walk over with you looking like _that_!"

"Whats wrong with this!?"

"Well for starters, your hair is a mess!" He spins me around and takes my hair down than pulls Iz over and tells her to 'fix it' Than he walks back in front of me and pulls out a wipe and takes off the tiny bit of makeup I was wearing. I really don't like makeup.

He takes out black eyeliner and mascara, quickly putting it on me. Next was the green eye shadow. Oh heck to the no!

"No! Not happening!"

"But Claarryy! It matches your eyes perfectly! And it _sparkles!_" Mags wines

Before I can say no again, Iz yanks hard on my hair. I took that as a warning saying 'Just shut up and let him!' I give in and he immediately puts it on. Than there was the lip stain, lip gloss, and I think lip liner or whatever. I don't know what there all called! Its Mag and Izzy's fault I even know what mascara and rouge is! After he finishes he turns me to the rest of the group and they all smile and nod, approving of it. Than he holds a hand out to Izzy, who somehow understood this meant 'Hand me your little mirror thingy now!' He opens it up and shows me. I gotta say, he did a really good job. Better than Iz, If I dare say. But I barely even get a look because he snaps it shut and starts rearranging my clothes! _Dude! Doesn't this guy know what personal space is!?_

"Mags! I think I'm fine! Its not like I'm doing a prom or something! Which reminds me, I'm probably not goin to that." Both Iz and Magnus freeze in their spot. Which was kinda awkward for me, saying Mags was fixing the v-neck of my 'Sleeping with Sirens' t-shirt. Even Simon, Maia, and Jordan look a little shocked.

"I'm sorry, come again..?" Izzy splutters

"What? It just seems kinda useless to go, I mean, its not like I'm gonna get a date or anything. Plus, I was planning on getting this awesome new phone and it comes with Beats and everything! It comes out the same night as prom."

"Who gives a f-" Iz is cut off by Mags hand. He shot his arm behind him to stop Iz and the rest of him was facing me. And he looked a little ticked, but than he said.

"Clare, you are beautiful, so yes! You are going to have a date! And-"

"And if not, we can all go as a group!" Simon cuts Magnus off. _Ouch.. bad idea buddy._ Magnus looks over at him with his own evil, menacing glare

."You interrupt me ever again and you will be waking up, dangling over a pool of sharks and piranhas. Ya got that Silvester?"

"Yea, yea I got it. But could ya please just remember my name!? Its not that hard! Si-mon, say it with me, Siii-.. I'm just gonna shut up now." He corrects Mags and himself, looking away and suddenly being very interested in a falling leaf.

"Yeah, that's what I thought… Anyways! As I was saying before rat-boy so rudely interrupted… And if you don't get a date than we'll all go to my place and have the best party EVER!" He widens his eyes at the last word. I had just realized that he still wears those creepy green-blue cat eye contacts. As creepy as they were, they made his eyes glow and kinda mysterious. I was starting to understand why Alec was dating him! Iy kinda freaked me out.

"Okay! Done… kind of.. Oh well, we'll come over early tomorrow so we can help you make some.. better choices!" He looks at my hair a few times than frowns, glares at Iz, and licks his fingertips, than fixes a few strands of my hair that were 'out of place', I guess. _Well… that's Magnus for you. Always the fashionista._ Than he pushes Izzy to one side of me and she loops her arm through mine, Mags follows suit and than they start walking me towards the table. _Oh god.. oh crap.. no no no! What was I thinking!? _I start to hold back a little but they both keep pushing me forwards. All the way until we are up to the table.

"Well, hello there little pricks! And how are you on this lovely little afternoon?" Magnus says in a cheery voice. Everyone near him turns and gives him a weird look. _Crap.. he's embarrassing us!_ Than I realize their not looking at him… They are all looking at me! _Oh god, I think I'm gonna freak! Not good, not good! Abort! Abort!_.. _ Now I sound like Simon playing his newest video game… great._

I wiggle out of their grasp and start walking back to our safe, weirdo, and peaceful patio and tree.. thing. But than a strong arm wraps around my waist. _Oh crap._ They pull me over and when I turn around, its Jon. _Oh.. nevermind. Thank you!_ He smiles at me and moves over and lets me sit down.

"Hey Clare Bear! Whatchya doin? How's the first day so far hmm?" he smiles at me and I try and force a smile back.

"Oh.. um.. fine. I guess. Kinda boring though." I say lamely

"BORING!? How could it be boring with _me_ in it!" I whip my head around and Jace is sitting on the table, looking down at me.

"Ah, yes. Hey, what is it with you and tables? Whenever I see ya your either standing, walking, or sitting on one!" I smirk at him. But of course he smirks right back, only his is… well, he's smirking. I roll my eyes at him and start to get up and walk back. But once again an arm is wrapped around me, only this time I knew it wasn't Jon, because this one pulled me into the very same hard wall I ran into this morning.

"Actually, I believe the first time those were just desks. So technically, you've only seen me sitting on a table, but if you'd like to see me more.." He doesn't get to finish, _and thank god for that,_ because Jon yanks me out of his grasp and pushes me behind him.

"Oh Heck no! That wont be happening Wayland!" He snaps. I try and look over his shoulder but of course im too short. _Damn it!_ Instead, I sneak my head out to the side. Jace is still smirking but Jon is slowly starting to give Jace his death glare.

"What? I cant have any fun, _Morgenstern_?" Jace's smirk is still on his face but his eyes are glaring. But Jon now looks seriously pissed! He hates being called after his, I mean "our" father. We really don't like him. It's a long story as to why, but none of us really like to talk about it. Especially Jon and I.

"No! Not when it comes to my sister, you cant. So back off and shut up." Jon warns

"Oh yea? And what are you gonna do to make me huh?" Jace tests. _Oh my god! Does this guy have a death wish or something? First his dad now this!?_ I look over at Magnus and Iz, but they look just as worried as me. I look back at the guys, Jon looks like he wants to kill Jace and Jace looks like he's superior. Wow.. douche. Okay. Time to stop this before something worse happens. I step out from behind Jon and stand between the two and put my arms out, both of my hands pushing against their lower chests. _Dang, are these two on steroids!? Mum would kill Jon if he was!_

"Okay big boys. No need to see who's the top dog around here."

Jace quickly glances down at me, while Jon ignores me. _Huh.. would ya look at that._ He looks a little concerned, as if he thought Jon hurt me! But than he shakes his head and looks back at Jon. Ugh, boys. Than Izzy comes up behind Jace and whispers something in his ear. He widens his eyes than looks at Iz, looking a little confused and shocked. Than he looks at me and than lets Izzy walk him back to our area. _What the?_ I turn to Jon but he just scowls in Jace's direction and sits back down. I turn to where Magnus is, but he's already walking back to our area too! What the heck!? Does everyone here just think I'm invisible or something?

I huff and walk back to our spot. Iz is murmuring something to Jace and Magnus is off in his own world, as well as Simon. Maia and Jordan seemed to have disappeared somewhere. I stomp over to the tree and flop down at the trunk, sitting between two large roots, leaving me enough room to turn sideways and lay down. _Ooo, good idea!_ I do exactly that and lay my head down on the over grown root, my legs draped over the other one. _Ow! _The root was hurting my head. I take off my jacket and bundle it up under my head. _Ah that's better_. Looking up, there was a clearing of branches and leaves, so I was looking straight at the sky. I tooks out my earphones and plugged them in. I opened up Pandora and it started playing Guardian Angels by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting off into the music.


	4. Chapter 4- Masks and Walls

**What's up guys( and mustaches, unicorns, bookworms, geeks, outcasts, nerds, weirdos, and all the other stuff that we tend to either be called or call ourselves) So.. I know I said I'd start this Friday but.. I kinda had soooo much to do(LOL not really, I was just procrastinating, its something i tend to do.. _a lot)_ But Hey! I started it at around... 8? 9? PM ish and I also was reading other fics and a book(The Perks of being a Wallflower{Loved it by the way!}) And actually attempting to participate(;) for those of ya who _have_ read the Perks of Being a Wallflower!) Haha, well, here's this chapter. It's probably not as funny as the others but.. thats the point ._. so deal...Sorry, I am so joking! But yeah, it probably wont be as funny because this is the chapter where ya start to understand why it was changed from Humor/Romance to Humor/Hurt/Comfort! Oh and.. If you get really emotional when Jace mentions his feelings... Than ya might need some tissues. Just sayin.. Hope ya like it! :D OH! And Review and Read.. well your already doing that but, yeah. Review! Please.. ^-^ (Oh and if you wanna help me pick out chapter songs for these chapters.. that would be great! I have a lot of ideas for songs but I pretty much just either mention them in the story or I... forgot.. yeah! I forget. :D Thanks!)**

~Jace~

_ Ugh… lunch. _I grumbled to myself. Me and a group of 'friends' were walking through the cafeteria, getting lunches, talking, and so on. Although, the sad part is… I barely know who half of them are. I know Seb, Will, Jem, and Jon( which I find kind of weird saying 3 of their nick-names are three letters, and just me and Will have four). I found out Jon is Clary's brother. I keep wondering where the hell I was half of my childhood! I know I use to play with these guys back then too. Plus, I knew just about every one of Izzy's friends! Anyway, back to what I was saying before. Besides these guys, I knew about half of the many, many, _many_ girls following us. Hounding us with questions and begs. _Yeesh, their like puppy dogs. Only without the urge to hug them and everything…wait.. yeah. Without that part. _ After getting lunch we got to our usual seats and that's when the Wicked Witch comes over and plants herself on my lap, along with her evil sidekick on Jon's. _That little.._ "Hey babe.." she leans back and tries to whisper seductively into my ear. Fail. Oh yea, miserable fail. She sounded like a sick and dieing creature that had just crawled out of some deep, dark cave! Yea! That bad! I cant believe this chick is still trying to hook up with me!

"Hi, could ya, you know.. Get off." I shove around her and grab another chip from my tray. She just smirks and tries to pull another look on me.

"But babe, I cant. Your just gonna have to do that yourself.." And I would've. Seriously, I would've just _loved _to! But, if I did, she would probably both have a huge melt down and make a mess of the table, and it wouldn't do much either way, she'd still start again tomorrow. So I just put on a bored look at she tried to act like she owned me and everyone else at the table laughed at something I didn't listen to. Looking around at the courtyard, I saw the usual groups. Tree-lovers, Punks, Rocks, Emo or goth(I honestly think I'd have more fun there than here, I mean at least at one of those tables there'd be no Kaelie or gossip crap.) Than there's the normal kids, the newbies who don't know what to do, the nerds, the geeks(cause god forbid you mix up those two, I mean ya don't want video games getting knotted up in Algebra 2!), the "Pixies and Fairies"(I believe that one pretty much explains itself), and than I see Izzy's gang. That use to be the table I'd go to in 9th grade, before people figured out who my dad is. I actually know everyone over there too. Iz ,of course. Simon, her geeky boyfriend. Maia, the chick who was really protective over her friends yet hated everyone else, plus I hear she's really good in fights(Iz told me, I wouldn't know.. thank god!). Jordan, he used to sit over here but Maia thinks we are too stuck up and honestly I don't blame her in any way at all. There's also Magnus, the weird gay dude who loves to sparkle and debates a lot. And than the newest addition, Clary. I'm not even sure what to think about her, or her just being over there. I kind of feel weird with her over there, like she should be over here. Though I highly doubt that'd happen. She looked half excited, half bored. But there was something else to her. She looked almost as if.. as if she was wearing a mask. I don't mean like a mask of makeup, no. As is, she looks like she's just pretending to be happy/bored. _But… why?_ Her expression was the same as everyone else in the world, but if I tried to look underneath it, she looked blank and kind of hurt at the same time.

Than I realized she was glancing back at me. I quickly tried to smooth over whatever look of confusion I had on my face and went back to the bored expression. Than I realized everyone was laughing so I probably stood out a bit, eh, no biggy. When I looked back at her, she had her hands up on Magnus's chest and was arguing about something. _Why is it the gay guy get more attention than me?Oh yea.. he's gay. Duh. She doesn't have to worry about him falling for her… Not that I am.. or anything._ Iz was fixing her hair and suddenly she yanked hard on it. _Whoa! Ok, what the heck did the beautiful hair do to you!?... Wait.. beautiful? Dude, did you just say 'beautiful'? … I mean, that is how I described it in the dreams._ Magnus looked like he was trying to put a bunch of makeup on her. _But.. she doesn't really need it dude! _She looked a little pissed but didn't make another move to stop him until he started doing what _looked_ like feelin her up! _Okay! Now I'm getting a little ticked too! … Why?_ He than froze( Which I didn't approve of very much saying he had his hands at the top of her v-neck T), as well did everyone else in the group. They slowly looked to her and Iz looked really mad. Mr. Fruit cup just looked as if he wanted to slap someone. _Better not be her… Dude! Jace! What's your issue?_ Than Iz started yelling and even from over here I could here something about _'Who gives a f-"_And than Magnus puts a hand up in her face as if she silent her. Surprisingly, it worked! Than he says something quietly, and it looked serious too. She was looking at the ground, like she didn't really believe what they were saying, whatever it was. _Maybe their telling her how to look at school.. Wow that's just.. Those are some screwed up friends!_ Than Simon says something, I think, and next thing I know, Iz and Magnus are walking towards our table with Clary shoved between them. _Wait.. our table.. my table.. Kaelie is on your lap dude… _I quickly snap at Kaelie to get off, maybe a little harsher than I thought, but it still worked, shockingly. Than I stick back on my chair and try and look, well as cheesy as this may be, I tried to look cool.

"Well, Hello there little pricks!" Magnus says cheerily. Wow, this guy is just askin for a tease. Seb almost opened his mouth to say something but I shoved my arm into his ribcage and he just quietly grunted and gave me a look. I didn't want them to leave, well no, I didn't want _her_ to leave. I looked back over to them and noticed Clary looked really uncomfortable and was trying to free herself form their grasp. When she did, she started to speed walk back to their area. I almost got up to get her, not sure why but I wouldn't have mattered, because Jon quick as a spring reached out and put his arm around her waist. _I guess there's a perk to being her brother. You can do things like that and it wont matter. That and the fact you could see her whenever you want, be her guardian, and tell every guy to back off!... Jace, dude, chill. What's gotten into you today!?_ Jon had pulled her onto the chair next to him. I moved around Seb and sat down on the empty space of table that was right next to her.

"Hey Clare-Bear! How's the first day so far hmm?" _Wouldn't you like to know! Oh wait.. brother.. right.._ She puts on a smile, that again, looked as if it wasn't really suppose to be there.

"Oh.. um.. fine. I guess. Kinda boring." She says like its nothing. But Hey, here's my perfect chance to say something!

"BORING? How could it be _boring_ with _me_ in it!?" I lean over her, smirking and she looks up and behind her, straight at me.

"Ah, yes. Hey, what is it with you and tables? Whenever I see ya your either standing, walking, or sitting on one!" She smirks at me. But around here, no one can beat my smirks, even if hers is pretty cute. She rolls her eyes and starts to was away time though. I wasn't gonna let Jon get her first, brother or not. I jump off the table and wrap my arm around her waist and slowly start to pull her in until her back was pressed up against me, trying not to hurt her. And ya know what, I defiantly liked her better there!

"Actually, I believe the first time those were just desks. So technically, you've only seen me sitting on a table, but if you'd like to see me more.." But before I can finish, she's yanked from my gentle grasp. _Hey! What gives!?_ I look over and Jon is shoving her harshly behind him and glaring at me.

"Oh Heck no! That wont be happening Wayland!" He snaps. I smirk at the glare that is on his face, he thinks he can scare me!? Ha! Try me

"What? I cant have any fun, _Morgenstern_?" I push at him(not literally.. just.. mentally I guess)

"No! Not when it comes to my sister, you cant. So back off and shut up." Jon warns, trying to sound threatening. And I give him credit for doing a pretty good job. But nothing like that can work on my anymore. And he knows it.

"Oh yea? And what are you gonna do to make me huh" I know it _really _didn't matter but I _really _didn't like the way he grabbed at her.

Than I feel a small hand on my chest gently pushing me back.

"Okay big boys. No need to see who's the top dog around here."

I look down and see Clary looking at both of us with a warning glare of her own. I look at her arm and I can already tell there might be a bruise by tomorrow. _That little dickhead! How could he do that, even if it was by accident, to his own sister!? To her!?_ She looks up at me and she has that mask up again. _Why does she do that!?_ I shake my head trying to clear that thought for a moment. Than I feel Iz come up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder. I look at her for a second and she has this serious expression.

"Jace, don't. It's not gonna help you if you do. And also, if you really want her like that, than fighting her brother definitely wont do anything." She whispers in my ear.

I widen my eyes. _How does she know about me liking Clary?Or.. I mean, what.. how.. What makes her think I do!? Yea blew it, dude. Just face it. But she had a point on the first part. I really shouldn't fight after what happened._ I look at Iz and tell her with my eyes, okay. Than she nods her head at pulls me over to her area.

"Okay, look! This is not ok. You know it too. Dad would be _so ticked_ if you got into a fight! And after everything!? Dude! Don't you learn anything!?" Iz whisper yells at me. I start to open my mouth to respond but she continues "Oh and DUDE! NO! _She_ is off limits! I wasn't just being a bitch this morning about her only being a friend to you, _if that!_ She's been through more than you think and I'm not gonna let _you_ be another thing on her list of things that she has to freak out about!" Izzy glares at me. _Yea! I know! I can tell shes got something wrong! But WHAT!?_ I turn my back to her for a second and run my hands through my hair, pulling hard at the ends. Turning back around, Iz looks different. Again with the same look she's been giving me since I ran into Clary this morning.

"What?" I snap. _She keeps giving me that stupid look! What!? _She squints her eyes more and tilts her head to the side, leaning a little forward.

"Look over at Clare for a sec. Than back at me." She snaps back finally. I give her a confused look and she just tells me again. So I do.

Turning around, I easily find her. She's stomping over to the big oak tree and slams herself onto the trunk. _Ouch.. _Than she looks around as if checking to see that nobody else is seeing her. I quickly look to the ground for a minute. Than slowly, I look back up and she is laying on her jacket sideways on the huge tree roots jutting out of the ground. She had her phone out and headphones on. She pulls her brows together in frustration it looked like. Than she looked a satisfied and put the phone on her stomach. Now I could see her face a little better and slowly, so slowly, the mask began to fall. She had her hair sprawled out around her. One arm on her stomach and the other under her head. She had at some point taken off her glasses, that by the way looked a lot like shades, all the more beautiful. And she had her eyes closed, her mouth slowly moving to the song. And overall, the mask was just.. gone. She looked broken yet strong. She looked… I just couldn't explain it. I kind of noticed it earlier, in first period, when she was listening to All American Rejects( Which I actually really like) and Green Day(Which I like even more), only than she looked somewhat angered. Now she looked like she needed someone there. Just someone who cared. _I care.. _

"Well Jace… Prove it." Iz says sadly but still a warning.

I hadn't noticed I said that out loud. _Crap._ But I really think I do. I could figure this out. I mean yea, I'm a player, but did everyone really think I wanted to be? That that was the real me? I really couldn't stand it! I hated knowing that I might hurt someone's feelings. But I.. I just did. I cant just explain why.. Iz knows that! But, I really do think I can do this. I could figure out why she's hiding herself. Why she's hurt. I could be there for her cant I? And I... maybe if she let me… I would help her. And, if she let me close enough, I could tell Jon when to back off! And everyone else too! But, baby steps of course. I don't know why I'm even doing this. All I know is that this girl, this girl from my dreams, has had bad things happen. And that, I wasn't okay with. Plus, I really hate it when people assume things, and expect things from me. I'm not suppose to be predictable. I'm suppose to be surrounded by a brick wall. Also.. I really hate it when Iz is right. And if I don't show her I could do this. Than she'd be right. And again.. I'd really hate that.

Then I feel Izzy pulling me, telling me the bell rang. I snap out of it. I hadn't realized I zoned out there for a minute. The bell had rung and I started to let Iz pull me, looking every few seconds at Clary to see her in her peaceful, yet broken state.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I tried to look normal and chill, but I really was wondering where Clary went. I hadn't seen her in the halls and in all of the classes that I had, the majority of them had a missing student. And every single time it was Clary. _What the heck happened!?_ I knew I shouldn't really freak out, I mean yeah I just met her, but technically I'd known her when I was just a kid too. So I kind of have an excuse for acting like this! I mean.. its kinda like one of those movies where one of the two best friends moves away when their kids, than moves back and I think they get together or something. I'm not sure, I always fall asleep before they end, or turn the channel. But either way, it was starting to freak me out that she just disappeared. And by 7th period I was seriously scaring me. I asked Iz what her schedule was at the 30 minute break we get inside, and she reluctantly told me that she actually has every class with me. _Well that's convenient.. if she was here!_ I told her thanks and started heading around the school.

_Think Jace, think. Where would she be.._ Okay.. she likes.. Music, so.. nope. I don't have music class. _Wow this schedule thing was really convenient! Wait._ Crap, I don't have second or third with her. I run back to where Iz was and shes talking to Maia.

"Wait so.. she didn't tell you?" Iz

"No! But its freaking me out! I mean we were so close as kids now, she's like a.. a …" Maia moves her hand around looking for an example. I could tell they were talking about Clary.

"Yeah yeah, Its like a wall, a mask. We got it. Now Iz. Does Clary have music class?" I quickly ask. They both realize I'm there and Maia gives me a weird look as if I'm some alien than glares. Iz just shakes her head.

"Okay well, do you think she'd might go there right now?"

"Um.. im not sure. I mean… she could have but.. I don't know._ Why..?"_ Iz asks suspiciously. _Damn.. yeah I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this one._

"Cause." _Lame dude.. that was just lame._

"Okay save me the BS and just tell me."

"Um.. I.. well. She hasn't exactly been.. um.. whats the word.." I scratch my head, trying to think of an excuse before I have to tell whats really going on.

"Oh for goodness sake man! Spit it out! I have a conversion to finish!" Maia yells

"Sesmisng" I spit out really quickly

"What?" They both say

"Shes.. missing." I look away so I don't have to see their faces as they start to freak out. But Maia notices something too.

"Wait! Okay, yea this isn't a big deal, she lived in New York, she can find her way around this school I'm sure. But… why do you care dude?" She questions, putting her hands on her hips and raises an eyebrow. Iz smirks at me and than does the same as Maia.

"Yea Jace… Why do you care, hmm?" _She didn't just do that.._

"Iz… you know why. Don't." I warn/beg

"Oh, yea, well… guess it slipped my mind. Remind me again." Now her smirk looks devious and I just wanna walk away. But, I'm thinking this is a test. Where if I can tell Maia I guess it means that I mean it. Crap.. I don't wanna make it official that I actually care about some girl that everyone thinks I just met.(Cause again, technically, I knew her a while ago.. I just don't remember so well. Plus, she's in my dreams… yep, cant sound more stalkerish than that, man!)

"Because I know that something's wrong and I wanna know what happened that made her like that. And her being missing doesn't help me get such a great head start, now does it?"

I guess Maia, or Iz for that matter, didn't expected me to actually say it! They both slowly started to slide their hands back down to normal and their glares left their faces. Maia looked like she either wanted to rip my head off(I m guessing that's her protective side) or that she wasn't sure if I was telling the truth(Which I really couldn't care less, this is just to prove I'm not one to be judged and its just to help Clary) And Iz had her mouth slightly parted in small shock that I pretty much just confused how I feel. Which… I don't.. ever do. Seriously, Iz only knows something about me either through her weird capability of reading me or through gossip. So I guess I just got a point on my side. Sweet! Point one: Jace; Zero points for Isabelle! Before they make me say any more, I push past them and head to the music room.

When I got there all the lights were off. I twisted the handle, thankfully it was unlocked. I checked around to make sure nobody was watching. A group of geeks walked by, one of them being Simon.

"No way man! Star Fox is no where _near_ as cool as Zelda!" One of them argued. I had a feeling he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Dude.. just.. shh.. shut up! K? Look. Its simple as this. Link rocks. Zelda is pretty cool. Black Ops is friggin awesome. And Halo is AWESOME. That's my oppion guys! And if ya want some back up on that, ask Clary!" one dude yells. _Did he just say Clary?_

"Uh...Eric…man. Sorry to tell ya this but, Clary hates Halo. And Zelda for that matter, I know she's a little crazy on that one. Don't ask me why she doesn't like them, cause even I don't know! Though she always kicks my ass at GTA and CoD so if ya want a challenge. Go for those." Simon states. _Clary's a gamergeek?.. huh.. Well that explains why she got all defensive. Though, ha, the way she scrunched up her nose was pretty cute when she was mad… Dude, get you head together! You need to find her, remember?_

"Hey Simon!" I yell at the group, who were about to turn the corner. They all freeze and look at me. Half of them look like their about to faint, the other half look a little ticked(I might have messed with them a lot..), Simon looked somewhat confused, but he saw me at my house all the time when he came over, sometimes I'd talk to him just to do something, but those conversations never lasted too long. He walked over to me, hesitating at first.

"Um.. Hey. Jace. What's up?" he says a little awkwardly, readjusting his backpack and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nothin much.. but um.. have you seen Clary around?" He raises an eyebrow, while widening his eyes.

"Oh, uh, not since lunch… why?" _Why! Why! Why! Is that all everyone is gonna ask me today!? Well heres a question, WHY are you dating my crazy sister!? She's a like a demon in a girl's body!_

"Its nothing. It's just nobody has seen her since lunch" Now Simon looked a little freaked out too. _Wow, guess he's like the geeky, scrawny version of Jon.. only I'm sure this kid would never man-handle his sister!_

"Oh! Crap, um, well, have you been looking?" he says a little worriedly

"Yea, yea. Um, I was just about to check.. the music room." Now he looked confused

"You do realize she doesn't have music class right?" _Naw, I'm just the big dopey dumbass of the school! _I gave him my best 'Are you kidding me right now' glare and I guess that got the point across.

"Ah, well, I'll try and catch her if I see her wondering around the halls, you know.. first day and all.. yea.. Well, tell me if ya find her, see ya." He slowly starts backing away

"Yeah, thanks man. Oh and… totally agree. GTA and CoF are pretty wicked." At that, they all drop their jaws and stare at me like I just told them they are all gonna marry supermodels or something. _Oh yea.. I have a gamer side. _Simon starts to grin

"Yeah, well, like I said. Clary kicks ass at that, so good luck with that!" Than he joins his group again and they walk off, loudly debuting both game consuls and what had just happened(Ya know.. me being.. gamerish) "Huh… well we'll just see about that wont we.." I say to myself as I go into the music room.

I look around, but even from the doorway, I could tell nobody was in here. But as I turn to shut the door, I catch a flash of red from my peripheral vision. Looking back, I see the window in the back of the room. And outside it, in the same spot I left her at lunch, was Clary.


	5. Playlist(so far)

**Playlist:**

(These are just random songs in a random order that I thought would fit the story so far, hope you like them! )

To be with you- The Honey trees

Face Down- Red jumpsuit apparatus

Guardian Angel- (also) Red jumpsuit apparatus

Wake me up when September ends- Green Day(by the way, did I mention in the story that its September? No? ah ...well.. I am now! :D)

Gives you hell- All American Rejects

Dirty little secret- All American Rejects

Move Along- (yes.. again) The All American Rejects

Beekeeper's Daughter- (Im sorry! I just really love this band!) All American Rejects(oh and.. this song is for the Jace everyone at school sees.. as in his player version!)

The Great Escape- P!nk(this is just something that I think might go good for Clary and for this future chapter I'm thinking about..)

**Im not finished yet, don't worry! Lol Its just late here and I was listening to music so I wanted to make a playlist. But than I just heard a song(no.. me no tell -.- that would be cheating) and now I reeeeaaalllyy need to write a chapter or two.. maybe three JUST so I can use this song(among a few others)! Sorry but I promise, the next few chapters are going to be either emotional or downright hilarious.. I hope.. Who knows! I mean, it is late here so I could just be crazy for trying to write this late(in case your wondering, its like… 1:22 am…. Ish) Anyway! Hope you like one of these songs and if you want, you can suggests some.. ya know.. so the story is.. ah… better.. yeeah.. ;) .. Im sorry, you cant blame me for being weird at this time! :D happy reading.. and listening! **


	6. Chapter 5: Maybe I will

**Hey guys! I know this one is short but its late and I'm a little tired lol. So this one might not be as good as the others, sorry about that, I just really wanna get the next few chpts done so I can write this really good chapter(i hope!) I have planned! Read and Review pretty please(Not sure how appearance matters but eh.. thats what everyone else says so.. I goin with it!) Please send in songs so I can add them to the very lonely playlist I'm starting! Its very lonely and wants more friends! :)**

Chapter 5:

~Jace~

The second I realized it was her laying in the grass by the big oak outside the window, I ran. I shoved and pushed my way through the oncoming crowd (I guess break just ended), quickly mumbling apologies whenever someone snapped at me or when I stepped on their feet. I just needed to get out there. Once the crowd started to clear a bit, I ran straight to the doors, pushing into them causing them to slam open (The doors, that is. not the people!). _Whoops…_

Finally I was out in the courtyard. Looking around I searched for my lunch table, knowing that close by would be Clary's, or more like her and her friend's. Once I found mine I looked around the perimeter of it. About thirty, twenty yard or so away from it was probably the best lunch and hang out this courtyard had. I hadn't ever really thought to take notice of everything over there. There was the small, stage-like patio area. It had a terra-cotta roof, covered it various types of leaves and blossoms, mostly maple leaves though. The inside of it was a bench, running all the way around the sides. It had white fencing around it and white stone steps leading to the stepping path, which led to the rest of the courtyard. Grass and small flowers surrounded it. And above all of it, the big oak hovered and watched over the area. Swaying its branches in the breeze, like a gentle giant trying to protect and guard its world. And the beautiful girl laying at the feet of it.

I started to walk slowly up to her. The closer I got though, the more I started getting second thoughts. _Dude.. your kinda stalking her, just wait till tomorrow or something.. Maybe this isn't just a great idea… What if she thinks you're a complete idiot.. a stuck up jock… vain.. conceited.. Maybe you should just go man.. Jon is gonna kill you if you just look at her dude!..._Wait. Who cares!? It doesn't matter if Jon hates you, he's not gonna do anything. But there was one thing I was afraid of.. _What if he takes it out on her.._ Crap! I hadn't seen that one before. But still, if she lets you in than you could make sure that never happens! _Okay.. I can do this. Just walk over there Jace. Just talk to her. That's all you need to do. Ok.._ I now realize I'm about five feet away from her. She still had her head phones on, listening to music and her eyes are still closed. _Wait.._ I look a little closer and notice how slow her breathing is and how she doesn't look so stressed out anymore. _Is she.. Is she sleeping!?_ Oh my god. She must been exhausted! She just laid down in the middle of lunch and fell asleep! How the heck can she sleep through all the noise during lunch!?

I could understand why it wasn't hard now. It was pretty nice out. Not much noise except the rustling of leaves, wind, and a few squirrels running after eachother in the trees. Looking back at her, her face is contorted in a concerned expression, but her eyes are still closed so I know she must be dreaming. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Than her concern turns to fear and she rolls onto her side, mumbling something. I bend down and sit on the heels of my feet, trying to keep my balance so I don't fall over. I missed what she had said but now she was moaning and mumbling incoherent words. _Is she ok?_.. I start to reach over when she suddenly screams out and curls into herself. Her legs pulled up to her face and her arms crossed on top of them. I quickly put my hand on her shoulder and quietly tell her its okay, trying to comfort her, even if she cant hear me. Than, as if she actually _could_ hear me, she sighs and uncurls herself, moving her legs down a little and dropping one arm to the ground, the other draped over her side.

"Its okay, it okay. Don't worry, your okay." I mumble again, mostly meant for me to calm down than her, though.

My legs and feet were beginning to hurt so I sat down next to her, putting my hand back on her shoulder. I move my thumb in circular motions over her arm, hoping she doesn't scream again. She seemed so peaceful at first, now I really wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about that scared her so much. It was even scaring me that she could be hurt. _Why though? Why do I care so much. All you know about her is either from Isabelle or the small gossip. You know pretty much nothing about who she is!_ But that's just it. I wanted to know about her. I wanted to know why she was in my dreams. I wanted to know why she moved. Why she's hiding and putting a fake smile on every day.

I continued to think and ask my self dozens upon dozens of questions, when the last bell suddenly rings and I can hear everyone beginning to leave through the buildings. Nobody leaves through the courtyards so I wasn't too worried about her waking. _You mean you weren't too worried someone would catch you…_ I guess it would look a little strange. Me sitting in the courtyard with my arm over some sleeping girl's shoulder. Yeah that might look a little strange. I wasn't known for comforting girls, or anyone really. I wasn't known to be the guy going insane because he found the girl of his dreams. Literally!

I look down at her, she seemed fine so I moved my hand into my lap. I glanced around just thinking when I feel her move a little beside me. I look down and notice she had curled in again and had a single tear trailing down her face. And without thinking, I pull her onto my lap, holding my arms around her, thinking she might scream again. But she doesn't. She sighs and lays back into my chest, one hand next to her face, the other resting on my stomach.

"Hey, kid, not to interrupt anything here but ya need to move your little girlfriend here somewhere else. I gotta clean up." The janitor was in front of me, I hadn't even realized he walked up! He was pushing a cart around the courtyard, wearing a faded blue jumpsuit.

"Oh um, she's not my-" I start

"Look. No offense, but I really need to clean up and ya gotta move. Spare me the sob story kid." He says bored

"Yeah. Ok, cool." Carefully I lift her up bridal style and she immediately wraps her arms around me. I begin to walk away when I here the man call back at me and I turn to face him.

"Hey ya forgot somethin." And he holds up Clary's phone. I use my leg to support her weight and use my free hand to hold up. He gives me a concerned look.

"Ya sure you can catch like that?" he questions

"Well, we'll just see huh?" I smirk at him. He chuckles quietly and walks over, handing me the phone.

"Nah, I don't think it'd be a good idea if ya accidentally break ya girlfriend's phone."

"Shes not-" I begin to protest but he starts to walk away.

"Well.. you should probably work on that!" he yells over his shoulder. I slowly process what he just said. Smiling to myself. I look down at her, she looks so peaceful and she had a small, almost invisible, smile on her face.

"Yeah.. maybe I will." I mumble to myself, still slightly smiling to myself. _We'll just see._


	7. Chapter 6- Our Little Secret

Chapter 6:

**Sorry.. again! **** I keep forgetting to update this! See, I write the stories than I guess my head it like "Oh, well… it'll just update itself so you can just chill and write the next chapter tomorrow or something. Don't worry hun, I got it covered!"**

Songs: 

Give Me a Sign- Breaking Benjamin

How to Save a Life- The Fray

~Jace~

See, here's the problem.

Im walking up to my Yamaha FZ8, right?(Yes. I did walk to school, BUT, lucky me that Dad lets me leave it here some times!) And Clary is still dead asleep in my arms, which I have to say, didn't bother me like it would for most girls. _Than again, shes not exactly like most girls… plus shes not exactly trying to get in your pants, now is she?_ True. Than it hits me on the fact that _DUDE! Clary! Asleep! Bike! LOUD!_ Oh.. right..

"Shit!" I yell out loud, unintentionally, of course. I rarely ride my bike to school (I sound like im some grade school kid saying that. I know. But I don't think many grade schoolers have a black Yamaha FZ8, correct?), usually I just drive one of my many old and new school cars._ What? Ya cant blame a guy because he has a nice car collection!_

Clary suddenly untangles one fo her hands from behind my neck and rubs her eyes, yawning softly.

"Hmm.. no.. cursing." She mumbles quietly, than im guessing fell back asleep, since she started to turn over, trying to lay on her side. I quickly try and save her fall out of my arms. _Thank god for those karate classes when I was 10! Ever since, ive had some pretty good reflexes._ I catch her just before she hits the ground, but she snaps up, wide awake.

"What the hell!?" and she hasn't even noticed me yet… She looks up at me and her eyes nearly pop out of her head, than she narrows them with an icy glare.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." she says, clipping each word. I carefully set her down, sitting down next to her, leaning back on my elbows. She's still staring at me like she cant decide whether to be pissed or confused.

"So, I guess your probably wondering why I was carrying you, right?" I shift a little and look over at her. _Yep, shocked._

"Um, well, yeah. Sure. Lets start there."

"Huh, k. Well, you passed out in PE from my smokingly good looks. But than you went all delusional and insisted that only _I_ touch you. And so, here we are darling!" I say, smirking up at her. She rolls her eyes and hits my arm playfully. I chuckle, cause her to smirk a little, too.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Everyone was freaking out when you went missing for awhile, so I went looking too. Only to find you passed out in the courtyard. My guess is you were there since lunch. Than , the janitor, kicked us out. And I figured it would probably not be a good idea to leave the new girl dead asleep in the courtyard. Yeah, wouldn't want that in the yearbook huh? Plus, Jon, Iz, your little sparkly friend, the geek or… Crap, what's her name again?"

"… Maia..?" she offered

"YES!" I yell, throwing one of my arms in the air"Maia! Yeah.. I hear she can be a real bitch sometimes. So yup. Wouldn't want her and the rest of your bodyguards to kill me. So yep. Here we are." I finish off, staring off into space. Its silent for a moment an when I look over, she's also staring off to nowhere in particular. She was siting up with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting on them. Her eyes looked distant and she was biting her lip. Than she looks over at me like she could tell I was looking.

"Well, thanks. You didn't have to do that though." She says, than thinking of what the exact reason I told her I did "And they wouldn't go all out on you. They'd be too busy fussing over me. Weirdoes..." she adds, going back to her distant expression. I wish I could've said that I didn't exactly do it for them, but I knew that probably wouldn't be the best idea.

She kept squinting every few seconds and it was kinda beginning to bother me. _Is she about to cry? _But than I remember. I reach behind me where I had both our bags. Reaching into hers I easily found her glasses. I tap her shoulder and try to hand them to her, but she just shakes her head and looks away again. Frowning I sit up and lightly wrap my fingers around her arm and turn her to me. She looks up at me confused, but than sees the glasses again and glares at them. I laugh quietly and unfold them and try to put them on her. But she just covers her face, complaining with whines of protest. I laugh again and this time I put them on me. She looks at me through her fingers and burst out laughing. _That had to be the cutest laugh of every other girl in the world. _ I put on a wide grin and she laughs again, holding her arms over her stomach.

"You.. are.. such.. a goof!" she says between giggles.

"Yeah, well, this goof can barely see a thing!" I say, only causing her to laugh harder.

"Obviously! Your not suppose to wear other peoples glasses! Didn't Iz ever teach you that!?" she giggle. _Iz? Why would Iz-_ Suddenly her breath catches and she covers her mouth, gasping.

"Oh. God. Your not.. suppose. To know. That!" She gasps between small hiccups. I couldn't help but laugh at that, though she rightfully punches me in the arm for that.

"Hey! Not. Cool! Its your. Fault!"

"Yeah, I know! I know. Haha, sorry. But question. Why would Izzy lecture me about glasses?"

"Im not.. allowed." She begins

"Wait. Are you saying Izzy has glasses!?" I couldn't help but look a little shocked

She rests her head on her knees and looks down. "I never said that.." she says shyly

"Im not hearing any denial.." I lay back down so I could see her eyes again, but she just looks away. _Dang it._ But I continue to stare until she gives in. But after a minute or two, Im nearly positive she wont. I sigh and reach over into my bag. She looks over and gives me a quizzical look.

"What're you doing?" she asks. I pull my hand out and show her my phone.

"Callin the Witch of all Heathens" I say, looking for Izzy's number

"The what?" she questions, she leans forward, trying to look at the screen, but I adjust so she cant.

"The Drama Queen." She still looks confused. "The Fashion Masta"

"…Magnus?" she says, looking somewhat shocked

"Who?" I ask, just trying to buy some time

"Mister Sparkles" she says, glaring.

"Ah." I thought that sounded familiar.

"Yeahuh. Now tell me who your calling!" she still had that cute glare on her face.

"Fine. If you _must_ know. Im _texting_ Iz."

"Ohhh… yeah. That makes sense now." She says, looking a little embarrassed

"Yerp. Now. Im gonna just gonna go on a wild guess here and say your not exactly planning to spend the rest of the night in the middle of the school parking lot?" I question, looking up at her from the phone.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I should probably go. See ya! Oh and thanks for, uh, finding me." She stands up and starts to walk away. I just stare after her, not believing that she was actually just leaving! _Well! Go get her!_ I jump up and quickly catch up to her. I reach out and grab her wrist. She gasps and jerks back her arm, holding it to her chest.

"Oh God! Im sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I swear! Are you ok?" Somehow all those words stumbled out of my mouth before I could even register the fact that I had barely even touched her. I move my gaze to her face and I can tell that she was scared.

The look on her face, behind the mask she had up(again), told me that this was something else. I rack my brain, trying to think of what was wrong. Looking farther into her eyes, it suddenly clicked. _Oh no.._

Slowly, I move towards her. _Step by step, Jace. Remember._ I reach forward and lightly, carefully as I could, loop my fingers through hers and will her to loosen her arm. Thankfully she does and I pull her arm out slowly. And never removing my eyes from her face, I carefully push her sleeve up and that's when she looks down, so do I.

Scars. So many scars. Some thick and ragged, others thin as a blade. I move one hand up and gently move my thumb over a few of the healed ones. She starts to shake a little, but I hold her hand still and look up at her. She was looking at the ground and wouldn't return my gaze. So I lift her chin with my free hand and tilt my head down a little so even while she tried to look down, I could still look into her eyes. After a few seconds of looking into her upset and scared eyes, I let go of her and instead, put them around her, pulling her into me. I stood there hugging her tightly to my chest for what seemed like hours, I could still feel her shaking, but she didn't cry. And that was probably the one thing that scared me the most. Was she so damaged that she didn't even break when she saw the harm it caused her? I pulled her in a little tighter, I just wanted her to not feel so dark and lost. She had her arms wrapped around me lightly. It kind of made me feel as if she didn't really need anyone. That she was the one comforting _me_. I lowered my face next to hers and whispered.

"Your gonna be okay. Don't be scared. I'll be there."

Iz had said that to me once, and it actually did wonders for me. Apparently it did for Clary too because she tightened her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but it felt like hours, yet when she finally broke away, I just wanted to pul her back. I actually almost did, but she just wiped at her eyes, even though she wasn't crying, and smiled up at me.

"Thanks. I um… yeah. Thanks Jace." She started fiddling with a loose thread on her jacket, avoiding my concerned eyes.

" Clary, I-" I start, but she interrupts me before I can say anymore

"We should probably go. I that your bike over there?" she says, pointing at it.

"Uh, yeah. You sure you wanna ride home on that though? I mean wont your brot-" she cuts me off again

"I honestly don't care what my brother thinks right now, or ever, if I had to tell the truth. Come on" she takes my hand and pulls me over. Letting me go, she climbs on and holds her hand out. _Wait!? Does she want to drive? HA! Nope. Not happening. _

I start laughing, but she just crosses she arms and glares.

"Sorry hun, but not gonna happen! Im the guy, I drive the motorcycle, ok?" But she still didn't budge.

"Oh yes. That's right. You're the macho bad boy who brings the weak and helpless chick home. Secretly hoping that your gonna get some. Stop me if I'm wrong." Damn. I think I just got served. But Im not gonna let it take my signature smirk off my face. I slowly move forward until im in the front of the bike. I put my hands on the handles and lean forward. She just sits there, looking a little less confident than before, staring back at me.

"Does this count as stopping you?" I whisper and I start to lean forward. I try to look into her eyes, but mine kept wandering down to her lips. She started to bite her lower lip and the more I leaned forward the more she leaned back. Than, suddenly, she jumps off the bike.

"Heheh, K, you can drive. But, please, try to drive right and not like an old man in the middle of rush hour, ok?" she stammers a little nervously at first, but recovers quickly. She grabs my helmet from the back and pulls it on. I pause a second, still leaning over the handles, feeling pretty rejected. _Huh.. so that's what that feels like.. I don't like it. At all._ I sighed and walked around to her and helped her with the strap on the helmet. Than I swung a leg over the bike, kicked the kickstand up, and started her up. Clary climbed on behind me. She wrapped her arms around me, holding on tightly. I could feel her legs right behind mine, right near one of the pipes, so I reached down and pulled her leg a little farther up to where her knee was against my hips. Than after making sure she and I were good, I zipped out of the parking lot. This had to be one of the worst things about living in a small town, barely anytime for a good ride. And within minutes, she was telling my which house to pull over to. When she got off, I felt somewhat cold without her wrapped around me. She came up next to me, fussing with the helmet strap again. I reached over and helped her unbuckle it and took it off for her. She ran a hand through her frazzled hair and smiled at me through it.

"Thanks for the ride, Mum would've killed me if I didn't get home before sunset!" she laughs without much humor, smiles again, and starts to walk away. _Why does this girl want to get away form me so bad!? _

"Clary!" I yell after her. Thankfully she freezes and turns, her hand still buried deep in her hair. She looks at me with a questioning look and I suddenly forget what I wanted to say.

"I uh, Anytime." _Ouch, bad cover._ She just rolls her eyes and walks to the front door.

As I repeatedly hit my head in the helmet, I hear her say my name. I look up towards her on the porch steps, her hand on the handle.

"Um, maybe we could keep that little thing our secret, k?" she says a little nervously. I wasn't sure what exactly the _little thing_ was at first, but than I realized to meant the cuts and scars all up and down her arms. I nod and smile sadly at her.

"Sure. Our little secret." She smiles back and walks inside. Leaving me outside, wonder what the heck I'm going to do about this '_little secret'_.


	8. Author's Note(Because I must note you!)

Hey guys! Yeah.. sorry about this long.. long wait thing I'm doing. :/ I didn't think I'd be that busy when I started it. But I forgot that uh.. well.. schools almost over and yep. Finals, exams, studying, etc etc! You know, the usual school things. And these past what? One or two-ish weeks I've been either studying, packing, moving stuff, art, or exams! Oh… joy.. So yeeeaaahh.. been kinda busier than I expected. And I'm really sorry about that.. really! But yeah back to the stuff you all want to hear/read/know. Tomorrow is the LAST DAY!... till 8th grade -.- fun.(wait.. im allowed to say that right? I mean.. you guys are allowed to know that stuff right? Crap, I hope I didn't break any internet.. cyber.. fanficton rules) So yep! Next chapter WILL BE POSTED BY SATERDAY! And yes. I have it finished.. mostly.. but my stupid self told my self(if that makes sense..) that "Oh Hey hun! Sooo how's this story coming along? Ooo nice, oh fix that little thing there.. yeah! Good! Okay well! There you are! Done! Now all ya gotta do is start the next one and bada-bing bada-boom, ya done! Now just wait for at least one amazing and completely AWESOME fellow psycho mundane to come along and ya know.. review or favorite or follow. Or ya know… maybe.. a little certain warlock could I don't know.. come alive and do that too.. yeah. That'd be good too!" And so yeah. I think ya get it. My head tells be lies. Don't ever listen to it… its what Iz or Mags would call "A total DBB or in transe(Than Mags would cut her off and say something about how he thinks she's the TDBB and than some cat fight would come along and than Iz would kick his ass and fix her hair than say something along the lines of "AS I WAS SAYING! Her head is a total DBBB OR IN TRANSELATION!... A total douche bag bitch.. who also lies.. and confuses people.. a lot! God Mags your such a priss!") …. So Yeah! .. heh.. um.. I'm just going to go now… uh.. please don't leave.. I mean! You can leave this message but ah.. don't leave the story just yet,.. UNLES You like… don't like it.. because in that case um.. well.. huh. That's cool I guess. Yeah fine whatever.. that works for me. I could always just ya know….. sit in the corner and eat something that I really shouldn't but HEY! Who cares right!?... Im sorry.. my head just decided to have a meltdown there. It'll be back momentarily and until than I will finish this for ya and you can be on your way. Okay! So. Read… and come back later.. when the next chapter is up and all shiny and new. I mean it wont actually shine or anything itll just.. yeeah.. So im gonna leave now…don't kill anyone(Or yourselves. Yeah. Ive been through this kinda situation(s) before and DON'T. Im telling you, its not the answer[Yes.. im being serious.. shocking right!?]) and ah.. don't die.. don't.. take baths with rubber duckies that are really eels.. don't even LOOK or go near a duck.. Mangoes. Oh! For you Infernal Devices lovers, I am reading a Tale of Two Cities! And I might have written Will's letter and everything else on/in it…. Maybe. So YEP! See ya! :D


	9. PLEASE DONT KILL ME! IM ON IT RIGHT NOW!

Okay… okay.. I know! I promised I'd have it here by Saturday and I swear I was! But I had literally last minute family business to take care of and I just didn't have a chance to post it! BUT! I am seriously on the last paragraph of it, than I'm going to quickly fix it up a bit so you guys can actually read it, THAN I have to actually type it and after all that boring shtuff I swear, cross my heart and hope to die yada yada yada(the last part just seems to graphic and um.. well painfull! xD so I just don't say it.. or type it for that matter..) that by the end of this day, IT WILL BE ON THIS SITE! Please don't kill me or attack or do whatever else you sweet but.. rather dangerous readers do to 'writers' who don't follow along with their promises and such! Plus if you do kill me, who's going to tell you how this story ends!? Nobody that's who! Unless you somehow manage to either clone me or bring me back to life.. which neither of which I would honestly want or any of you should want either! I mean, who in their right minds would even THINK about bring this psycho, strange, weird, dark and creepy, reject BACK to LIFE!? If they did, please make sure that I or someone else, slaps them so hard that they fly to the Sun! So yes. That's pretty much my really bad(but still true and important) reason as to why I lied and didn't give you your Fire and Gold sorry..


	10. Chapter 7: Questions Questions and Drama

**OKAY! ITS HERE! THANKS FOR NOT KILLING ME.. yet..! And I hope you like it! And PLEEAASSEE Review! Heheh it's kinda easier and more helpful if I know what you guys do and don't like. Not that I dont like the favs and follows but.. they dont really critizez and I know this sounds weird but There's gotta be SOMETHING screwed up in here! Sooo if you pretty please could review. Even if its just like one or two words like "Sucks!" or "Im a potatoe!" Either one would at least get me to think about something! And yes.. saying "I'm a potatoe" would actually help. Don't ask why because its had to explain. Anyway, read.. and hope ya like it.. dont have to of course. OH AND! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed! I hope you all get invited to a Magnus glitter party! :D **

Chapter 7: Questioning the Devil's Fire

~Clary~

By the time the door shuts, Im on the floor, slumped against it. _What the hell just happened!? He wasn't..He didn't.. Shit. He knows._ I bang the back of my head on the last thought.

"Hey Clare, is that you!?" I hear Jon shout from somewhere in the house.

"Ugh.." I mumble to myself,"Yeah. Just got home!"

I hear stomping and someone running down stairs. Jon pops out from behind one for the doorways and stand for a moments, confused. His eyes roam around the dark hallway, searching for me. Finally he just flips the lights on, practically blinding me. I throw my arms over my face and curl my legs up so I could block all the light out.

"Oh, there ya are. Why are you so late? Mom is about to get home and I had to make dinner and set the table! Thanks a lot! I mean really, how could ya almost be late on the first day then be late getting home!? What? Are ya hiding something, hmm?" he complains, but I know he's just joking. Though the last part he just smiled like he had no idea. I mean… he doesn't. But still. It hurts to see him be so careless about it. If he knew about me, the real me, he'd understand why at least. So I think that's why it hurts that he doesn't realize, that he's so clueless.

"Hey.. you okay?" he worries and I can hear his light tread from one side of the hall to the other, where I am. He kneels down and I look up at him. That's when his cool and relaxed look turns to sad and worried. He looks deep into my eyes and I guess that's all it took for him to notice. He moves beside me and pulls me into his arms, I lean my head against his shoulder while he runs his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Its okay, Clare Bear. He's not coming back.. its okay. I know it will be okay." He says in a small and quiet voice. But his words don't affect me, at least not positively. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _No! Your not allowed to cry! Ever! You know the rules._ His voice wont leave my head. Why cant he ever just leave me alone?

"You don't know that.. you cant promise." I say weakly, balling my fists into his shirt.

"I do Clare. He cant find us. We'll be alright, don't worry. Your safe."

"How?" I just couldn't see how he just _knew_

"Because, i made sure he couldn't."

"But when I go back-" I start but he stops.

"You'll be safe then too. I'll go with you or.. or you can bring your friend Isabel. Her brother Jace told me that she's into the fashion thing. That she wanted to be a clothes designer. She'd love to go to the Julliard's school or whatever with you." He tried again. I chuckle at his attempt, only I'd know how useless his comforting act worked. It was already pretty much too late for him to save me. Or anyone for that matter. _ Haha! How much ya wanna bet that Jace is gonna try that crap. Or maybe he'll be just like he seems and tell Iz or Jon about it. Tough luck for him, cause no one would believe him. Not fully at least. Eh. Whatever. Its still pointless._ I push him off me and walk up the stairs to my room. Pulling out my headphones and phone(Both of which, I had in my pocket.) I took off my jeans and put on my long pj bottoms. All I wanted to do was hide under my covers and fall into the music. And I did just that. All night. Even when I heard mum come home. And even when Jon knocked on the door and shouted the warning of dinner on the table. I just ignored him. I just wanted to be alone. _As always. Your just an outcast. You always will be._

~Jace~

I was lost. Not like lost lost, as in I have no idea where I am. I mean seriously!? Have you seen this town? It barely made it on the map! But no. I was lost in my head. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but its exactly how it was. I was lost in my head. I didn't know what I was suppose to do or think. I didn't know whether to be freaked or or.. worried or excited or I don't know! Anything would be good! I guess I could feel all of them, you know, because I was pretty worried and freaked out about how she had and got those scars or if there were anymore. _Oh crap. Please tell me there aren't anymore.._ And I could be kinda excited or at least a little glad that now I had an excuse to follow her around at least! _Um.. dude..? Yeah? You _might_ wanna revise that last part. Oh.. yeah.. thanks. No problem man, anytime. We should stop this now.. Stop what? Um well.. this is uh.. kinda.. OH ya mean this talking to yourself thing? Yeah.. Yeah we should._

' I was pulling into my spot in the garage but than I get blocked off by a tiny and very sparkly mini cooper. _No.. no no no! He can NOT be over tonight! _ I move the bike between the two cars and carefully move it into the garage. Between all of us in the family(not including Alec since he moved out. _Wish he'd actually stay out!_) we all had a part of the garage. Iz had her many boxes of shoes and clothes and makeup. Plus she had boxes of stuff from when she was a kid… well.. a little kid I mean. Because she still technically is a kid.. technically. But yeah! She had childhood stuff in some. Than Max had his little drum set and toys. Mom had her photos and wedding dress I think. Than I had my side. And let me tell ya, my side had all my friends places look like crap! Im not sure where to start really. I mean I have three cars(sadly only one was actually mine) plus my bike. So obviously I had some things to take care of my beautiful babies! And what kind of guy would I be without a pool table? And what if I had my guys over and they wanted a drink and I was workin on my bike or something? There was no way I was going to go all the way to the kitchen, inside if I might add, just to get a few drinks? And their gonna want more so why don't I just make it easier on myself and put a full out fridge and freezer out here(Freezer because Iz likes her girly drinks when she's out here. Oh and Alec's boyfriend uh.. Meg? Megan? Mag.. Mag.. Magnes! Yeah that's it! I think?) But yeah. That's my side and with all the other sides stuffed into this garage.. It was very necessary to carefully pull my bike in. Or anything for that matter!

When I walked in, I could here Alec's boyfriend telling another story about himself. _Oh great.. it's the trip to Peru story! -.-_ I knew everyone was eating dinner in the dining room, but I just walked past them, causing his story to stop short as im pretty sure they all stared at me as I walked by.

"Jace?" Iz questions. I pause on the first step and slowly look over at her. I guess I must have looked pretty upset or I don't know stressed, because she just looked at me and than smiled a little sadly and sat back down. The boyfriend on the other hand… not so much. He made a huge dramatic moment of taking his napkin out of his collar(Noob..) wiping his mouth(of course that had to be the most dramatic!) than pushing his chair out and striding like some fashion model(Seriously, hand on hip and everything! It scared me) right up to me and putting his fingers through my belt loops and pulled me backwards to the table. He than kicked Alec's chair on the way, making him nearly stab himself with a fork, and gestured with his head to the chair next to where he was sitting. Alec scrambled out of his chair and pulled the other chair, swaying his arm from me to the chair. His boyfriend than pushed me into it and sat me down, than Alec pushed the chair in to where I was pretty much stuck. Magnus(Yeah! That's his name!) than walked around the table to where he was sitting across from me, than he leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands and smiled sweetly at me( pearly white teeth and all.. by the way.. remind me to never let him bit me. He's got some sharp looking teeth! Poor.. poor Alec. I just found some new respect for him!)

"Now, Little Jacey, why don't you explain to Auntie M why your in such a shitty ass mood hmm?" he said in a little too kind voice. _How does he manage to curse and still be able to talk like that? _

"I bet he lost his lucky socks or something.." mumbled Alec, but he was only answered with a cat-eye glare from Magnus. _Poor.. poor.. so very poor Alec_

I glanced over at Iz, hoping she'd help me out a little. She just stared back at me with an apologetic look. _That back-stabbing little-_

"Hun, I could sit here all night if I had to, but either you answer me now or your not going to be waking up tomorrow with that same beautiful face you think you have now" that same sweet little voice. _Wait.. did he just call me ugly? _ My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to tell _him _who the ugly one is but he cut me off.

"Get over it, pretty boy. Now tell!" he snaps. I sigh and open my mouth once again to tell him. Than the doorbell is ringing. Non-stop. _Damn.. someone sure wants to see us…_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GLITTER!" Magnus shouts and stands up so fast his chair slams into the wall. He does his model stomping.. thing to the door and slams it open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SHITTIEST TIMING OF ALL TIME! I WAS ABOUT TO ACTUALLY GET PRETTY BOY TO CONFESS!" _Oh. Crap..Seriously.. Poor.. _Poor_ Alec!_

There in the doorway was Jon, Jem, and Will. All of them had a worried look on their faces. I stood up slowly, hoping I could slide out the garage, but Manus(without even looking) pointed at me and yelled "SIT! We are NOT done yet!" I slump back down.

"ONE OF YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

"We need Jace.." _Bless Jon's soul!_ _Standing up to that demon cat!_

"May I ask why?" he crossed his arms and gave him his "You better not even dare test me" look.

"Well.. its kind of a family thing.." Jon started

"Excuse me!? Jace isn't part of your family _at all_! And since this is about my little C than you can tell me too!" _Wait.. this is about Clary?_

"How would you know if its about Clary?" Will tested. _Uh oh.. sorry man. Bad idea._ Magnus slowly walked up to him. And it's a good thing that they are the same height, because if Magnus was any shorter.. well.. I'd just felt really bad for Will.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Magnus asked

"Uh.. the Fruit Cup who dresses like a chick at school?" _Oh shit.. this isn't going to be good.._ And I was right. Magnus softly put his hands on Will's shoulders and than his face turned from sweet little kitten to wild killer tiger and he slammed his knee into Will's 'special man space', when Will bent over, groaning, he slammed his knee into his nose and I could here the cracking all the way in here. That cause him to fall down with one hand on his hurting 'areas'. And than Magnus slammed his heel into his guts than used the tip of his rather pointy shoes to jab him under the ribs. _Yeah… he kinda deserved that.. but still.. remind me to _never _piss off Magnus Bane! _

"I'm The Magnificent Magnus Bane bitch! Next time get it right!" he snapped with a final kick to his feet, earning a loud moan from Will.

"Now! Do you wanna answer my question about my baby girl or do ya wanna end up like that road kill over there?"

"Ya know, I really think you should probably know about this little thing too. I mean haha Hey! Jace doesn't even know my sister so uh.. hah. Can we like.. come in? Or.." Jon rambles nervously. _And I DO know her… you just.. don't know.. I should probably tell him that.. Nah he'll ask how than and I don't wanna A) Tell him about this morning.. or this afternoon and B) I might end up telling him "our little secret". _

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now get your pretty little asses in here. Though you can leave the road kill there. Not sure he'll be able to get up anyway." He shoved them in and slammed the door shut. They all sat down in the living room. Jon and Jem on the couch. Magnus and Alec on the loveseat. Iz on the armchair with a huge bucket of icecream and a giant spoon next to her(Im gonna go with that she thinks that this is bad news. Heck _I _ think this is bad news!) And I was leaning against the fireplace, trying not to look like I know too much.

"K, spill! I my babe ok?" Iz said through a huge mouthful of ice cream.

"Um, well, I'm not sure…" Jon mumbled, avoiding everyone's death glares.

"What do you mean "Your not sure"?" Alec asked. _Wait.. does he care.. wait.. does he know her? Am I the only one who had some screwed up childhood memory issues?_

"Well, she came home _really really_ late. And she pretty much broke down the second she shut the door." _Oh no. This is all my fault… _"When I walked into the hall to the door all the lights were off and she was on the floor against the door just sitting there and I could see her so I turned the lights on and she flipped and put her arms over her and curled up. So I walked over to her and said a few normal brother stuff like 'Why were you so late' and 'I had to do all the chores' You know the normal stuff. Than she looks up and me and.. she just looked scared." By the time he finished the last sentence, he had his hands in his hair and was leaning on his knees.

"Was it like last time…?" Magnus asked, softly. _How does this guy just change his mood like that?_ … _Like last time?_

"Um.. well. Not really. Last time, well you know.. I caught her last time. But I don't know.. she wont come out of her room since she got home." They all look down at the floor, as if they all knew exactly what he was talking about. _Why cant I know anything about this?_

"You don think..?" Iz mumbled quietly through her ice cream. _You don't think WHAT? I want to know!_

"I hope not. I left her with mum at her door. She's been trying to get in there for hours, but Clare Bear wont answer. I told mum that I would try and go get some help. So I obviously came here. The asking for Jace thing was just a cover.. Sorry dude." He finishes with a look of apology towards me. _Okay. Im done! _

"What! What happened that ALL OF YOU know about and I DON'T!? Because for some reason I seem to be at the end of this inside thing you all got goin on about Clary! Oh! And Jon! I do know her! Wanna know why she was so late tonight? Yeah, cause of me! Well sort of.." Before I could finish I had five hits to the torso. I doubled over, coughing hard. When I glanced up, I had five pairs of furious eyes on me. _They took that the WAY wrong way!_

"I… wa..was.. goin.. to" three slaps and two kicks. I fell to the ground moaning. " .. you. That I was.. only taking.. her home. She.. she went missing and I found her.. at. Oh god, this hurts." _They are some seriously protective friends!_ " I found her in the court.. yard. Under the tree… s.. she fell asleep and I gave her a rid-" I was once again misunderstood and was punched three times from Jon, Magnus, and Iz _each _ and Alec and Magnus kicked me while Jem, Jon and Iz slapped and punched me more. When they finally stopped I yelled out. "STOP!" I was squinting up at them all, holding my arms over my stomache. They all looked blurry and Magnus was starting to sparkle a little more than normal. "P.. Pleassse just let me.. finish. I gave her a ride HOMMMEe! She ffell asleep soo I talkked to herr for a w.. while aand took her h..ho..hommm.. I think I'm gonna puke…" Magnus elbows Alec and he ran to get a trash bin.

"Wait so.. that's it.. you just found her, woke her up, and took her home? Than why did it take so long?" Iz asked. I squinted harder at her and shook my head, causing my head to spin faster. "Alleeeecccc!" I called, falling back down onto the floor from my sitting position. He came running with the bin and Magnus snatched it out of his hands and held it to me.

"Watch the nails babe, I had to go all the way to Brooklyn for these perfect hands." He said looking away and messing with his other hand. _That little.._

When I was finished yakking up my lunch, I hugged the bin to me and sat up.

"Kinda.." I said hoarsely to Iz, glancing up at her.

"Kinda..? If you want to know whats going on YOU need to tell US what happened with OUR babe!" Iz shouted pointing at me than them than.. them again. I couldn't really follow along very well just yet.

"We were in the parking lot for about on hourJUST.. JUST talking! Swear on my life that we just either talked or sat there. I guess she didn't wanna go home or something. Im not sure really." i managed to croak out. I looked up at all of them and with on eye pratically swollen and the other throbbing, my jaw and face hurting, and don't even get me started on the chest and stomache!

"So… what happened?" I asked quietly. I just really wanted to know the background story for those scars and I think there were bruises too. I just want to know.

They all looked around at each other and finally(And I expected this in the least!) Alec sighed and started to speak.

"Well.."

**Sorry for the small cliffy... **


	11. Chapter 8- Clary's Story

**Hey! So.. its been a week. Hope you guys havent killed eachother.. or anyone else for that matter... o-O Anyway. Here's what I'm sure many of you wanted to know.. well one side of it. Ugh, i almost lost it! Laptop was being an idiot and almost shut down on me in the middle of saving! Heheh.. but its all good now! Yay... heh. So yup. Hope ya like it!**

**Songs: (Suggest some songs people! I love music and I cant think of what to use here!)**

**Mad world-Adam Lambert OR Gary Jules**

~Jace~

"Well…" Alec began "You see… um… its.. its hard to explain but um…" We were all looking at him expectantly.

"Well.. tell the story! Or I will! And we all know that Im not good at telling this.." Iz blurted out through her icecream haze.

"Ok. See, Clary had this dog, right? And her mom. No I mean her Aunt.. uh.." Alec just couldn't seem to say anything. _Was it that bad? Wait. Her dog? What? Did it die? I mean, I understand that it's a pretty crappy thing to happen, I wouldn't know what to do without Jack. But still, that happens to every pet owner! _Jon sighed and helped me up. He than walked me over to the couch, somewhat awkwardly patting my shoulder while gesturing for the rest to follow. We all sat down except for Jon, he stood in front of us all.

"When we were kids, Clare and I, our parents… well they weren't like most parents. They.. they fought. A lot. And sometimes, because I sure as hell didn't have the guts, Clary would literally walk _right_ up to our father… and she would laugh." Jon paused a moment for me to take the small information in. _Laugh? _

"But.. why would she-" I try to ask. But Iz elbows me and when I look over. She already had tears in her eyes. _IZ? Crying?_ But she only glared at me and stuffed more ice cream in her mouth. I looked back over at Jon, nodding for him to continue.

"She just sit there, or stand, or just jump around him, and laugh. The first few times he just yelled for her to go back to her room. And eventually, when he realized she wasn't going to, he would just leave. Than days later come home drunk off his ass and start all over again. Than when we were about… I don't know, I'd say.. Clary was 9 and I was 13. He got worse. He'd come home, drunk and with a few random people that we had never seen before. Sometimes it was a few guys and some woman. Others it was a few woman. But there was _always _some chick with him. Mom of course knew why he brought them. I did too! But nobody knew that Clary knew. Until of course one night she stayed up. Yeah, it was normal for her to be up. It still is! But this time she decided to wait for him. She sat there all night and waited until he got home. Than he came in. And sure enough he had one of his _"Lady Friends_" with him. And Clare, she was insane! She walked right up to our dad and smiled at him, than she'd walk over to the lady. And she would laugh. She would literally laugh at the woman, than make fun of her. She'd say something like "_This_ is the replacement!? HA! She's a flippin skankbag! She's not nearly at pretty as mummy! She doesn't even have pretty curly hair! And she smells like she's been lying in the street! You know what, I bet she has! I BET ya _DAD_.. that she is what the tellyvision calls a.. pro.. pros…prostitute! YEP! Hey.. is that a flea in her hair?" That's exactly what she said. To every single one of them. Usually the woman would just laugh and mess with Clare's hair or they'd make some face at her and have some make out scene right in front of her with dad. Either way, she would just stand there and watch. But after the 5th or… 10th night of this, dad had enough. Let me tell you something. In all the years that my parents were together they _never_ hit or hurt each other. I know this because while Clare was standing up for our family, I'd be a little wimp and go to my moms room and ask her question after question about anything. "Anyway, long story short. He never hurt mom. She never hurt him. But… after that night. He just.. snapped. Before she even finished her little taunt, he let go of the woman, pushed her behind him. Than he knelled down… and slapped her. And he slapped her hard. Straight across her face. And ya know what? She didn't fall, she didn't cry, nothing. She just turned her head back to face him. And spit right in his face. After that, all I know is that it got worse and worse by the months. On her 10th birthday, that was the last year we spent here before we moved to New York for some job that Mom got, he surprisingly showed up to her party. We were all amazed. He hadn't come home for a couple of nights and it was beginning to worry me and mom. We didn't know about what exactly happened every night. She didn't show any signs of being hit or kicked or punched. Not a single clue lead to it! But.. I just should've known… It was horrible what he did on her birthday. The whole day he was smiling and being kind and sweet to Clare. And he made balloon animals for all of her friends and helped with anything she wanted done.

"Than, I noticed a few things out of place. First, I couldve sworn Clare said and I quote "On my 10th birthday, I'm gonna have a HUUGGEE pool party at Si's house! Cuz he's got the hugest biggest pool ever! And I can push him in too." She said that when she was five. When mom was planning the party the week before it, Clary freaked out when she saw the invitation was to meet at Simon's house for a pool party. When we asked her why she just shook her head and screamed and ran upstairs! So we just moved on with it and changed it to our house.

"That was one thing that I noticed. Second, and I know this may sound somewhat weird to you, but she would _always_ ask mom or I to help her with her take a bath. Than suddenly she just didn't want help anymore! She freaked out yet again when we tried to ask why. Third… when I looked more closely, I noticed that she had a small flinch or gasp whenever anyone, _especially _Dad, even touched her in the slightest ways. Grab her shoulder, she jumps. Bump into her, she says ouch. Yeah, yeah. That'd be normal for any girl. But Clare isn't some weak and meek little girly girl. She'd kick your ass any minute if she felt like it! I mean, she used to at least. Than, when it was time for presents. Dad took her away. He said "I have a very special gift, just for you. Because its your big day."

They were gone for probably almost an hour. But nobody except for a few of us actually noticed. I mean, she had already opened all of her presents and everyone was having fun. But mom, Simon, and I all noticed. And we were really starting to freak out, right? We waited and waited and waited. Finally, they come out. And she is holding a puppy, with Dad right behind her, grinning like some evil madman. She looked half scared, half overjoyed, if that's possible. She was kind of limping a little but other than that she looked just fine.

That was probably the last day I saw her look happy. I mean, a _real_ happy kind of look. Sure she smiled and laughed but none of it seemed right. For the next two years she had that dog, played with it, took care of it, everything. She truly loved it. But I remember one time, I saw Dad's hand. It had two, long gashes across it. I asked him about it and he simply grunted and said, 'Oh that? Eh, it's nothing. Just a few scratches from wrestling with Jacky!' It sounded reasonable enough, though I still stayed a little suspicious. Two weeks later, I'm sitting up in my room when I hear a bunch of screaming and shouts. I look out my window and Clary is in the middle of the street on the ground, Mom and Dad are yelling at each other. Only Dad was starting to push and shove at Mom. I look behind them and I see Dad's car in the road as well, but when I looked closer, I… Jacky was underneath it. I ran outside and snuck past the arguing, and ran to Clary. I knelt down and light grabbed her arm. She moaned and looked up at me, than over to the car.

'He did it on purpose. He.. he took him from me and tied his leash to the car… a-and drove over him.' She mumbled, never looking away from the car. I had enough. This was the final proof I needed to know that Dad wasn't going to push us around anymore. I walked over to him, tapped his shoulder, he turned around probably about to yell at me too, than I punched him. He of course didn't take it lightly. For the next year, he beat Clary up constantly. I'd come home from school or a friend's house and she would either be in bed or on the floor somewhere. No matter where she was, she was covered with fresh cuts or new bruises. He would never hurt any of us except her. Only her. Just because she actually had the nerve to be stronger and stand up for us.

"Finally, after last year. I convinced Mom to move us all back here. It took forever to plan it but, we picked a day where we knew Dad would be gone and packed up all of our stuff and drove off to Clary's school. We told her to just get in the car, that we were going for a long vacation. She immediately asked me if Dad was coming and bolted into the car when I told her that the vacation was to get away. You shouldve seen the look on her face when Mom said where we were moving too. She seriously must've smiled and laughed the whole way here. And it was real this time. She told stories about how she would go in the woods with Simon or play video games with all of us or spending nights over here with Izzy, even though we knew them. But than when we got to the house, the house she was secretly tortured every night, she went back to her locked away self. And that's pretty much all that's happened as far as we are all aware of. That's why she's like this. So hidden, locked up, and depressed all the time." Jon finished with a shrug of his shoulders and sat down on the coffee table behind him. I had to take a minute or two to absorb all of what was just told to me while they all stared at me with either watery or red eyes.(Except for Magnus. He had ran out of the room through half of it, crying)_ So. That's why. I.. I just cant think about this.. I don't know what to think._

I bent over and put my head in my hands, pulling hard at my hair, just trying to think. I looked at them through my fingertips, my hands over my face, just scanning their faces. Iz was hugging her box of ice cream to her chest, Alec had his eyes closed and head resting on the arm of the loveseat, and Jon was staring right back at me with the same position I was in. _I need to go think about this._ I sighed, suddenly getting everyone's attention, and stood up. I walked over to the shoe rack where I had learned that I _must_ keep my shoes and put them on. Iz followed me to the front hallway though. _Guess Jon and Alec were expecting me to do this._

"Where the hell do you think your going!?" Iz yelled glaring at me while still holding onto her ice cream.

"Out." I mumbled, not even looking away from her as I laced up my shoes.

"Excuse me!? But we just confessed our best friend and sister's life story as to why she's so sad and broken and you just think you can _leave_!?" she yelled again, throwing she giant spoon around in random motions, than pointing at me.

"Yes." I stood up and walked over to the door, and before shutting it I decided to say one more thing. "Oh and, your excused." I smirked, but without much effort, and slammed the door shut. I could hear the spoon clang against the door along with her shouts and curses as I walked off. Well, after I nearly tripped over a passed out Will. I walked to the one place that helps calm me down and helps me think.

~Clary~

After I heard Jon leave, I opened the door. I knew Mum was probably downstairs worrying over me and all that. So I walked into the bathroom, with Church at my heels. I climbed into the empty bathtub and just sat there with Church curled up next to me. I slowly combed my fingers through his soft, thick fur and tried to think. _No. Your too stupid to think. Ha! You barely have half the brain of your brother. He's gonna make a difference one day! Not you. Your gonna lie in the streets, doing _anything_ for a bit of food or money. You're a stupid slutty bitch. That's all you'll ever be._ I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears, trying to just shut him up, though I knew it was all in my head.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Your gone! Its not real. None of it…" I curled up and held my legs to me, rocking back and forth. _You're scared. Weak. You cant do anything! Your such a fucking disappointment! Why cant you just be like you brother and do what your told! You wouldn't have to be such a winy and scared little bitch all the time if you just acted more like him! Or you could just end up like you little 'Mummy' and be a little prude ass-bitch! Your just like her! Stupid, fucked up, little scared mummy's girl, aren't you? _I need to get out. I have to get out of here. Anywhere but this room, this house.

I went back to my room and opened the window. I grabbed my jacket, phone, and headphones. I put my headphones around my neck and put my phone in the back of my ripped up jeans. Pulling my jacket on, I put Church on my bed and gave him one last pet before I climbed out the window. Standing on the window sill, I looked around for that little hole that helped me drop down to the garage roof. Finding it, I put the toe of my shoe in and lowered myself down and let go of the sill. I dropped onto the roof with a small thud. _Thank God I barely weigh anything!_ I stood up and backed up a bit so I could a running start for the jump from the roof to the brick wall that had a good landing on the other side if I fell off. _Which I wont of course._ I made a leap and landed right on top of the wall, knees bent and hands out to steady me a little. I walked a little ways down the wall before I got to the back road. I jumped down, landing in a pile of leaves and dirt. _Nice. Don't remember that being there. Whatever, Ive been dieing to get a little messed up anyway_. I brushed a little of the dirt off my hands and walked across the road.

I found myself in front of a large and long hedge. And then I did my steps along the hedge.

"1. Simon is funny. 2. I am weird. 3. He likes clowns. 4. I scream 'Bears!'" I stopped and turned to the hedge again. I reached in and grasped what I was looking for. I pulled out my old skateboard. _That little bastard broke me board! I used this way to much for it to look brand new! Ugh, I'll deal with him later._

I ran back up to the road and took off. I use to skate all the time before I moved to New York. But I didn't bring my board with me because the other two I had before I left, _He_ broke. So I just made a deal with Si that we could hide our boards and stuff here and he made up some stepping/ counting thing to get to them from my house. I missed the old days, where we would do some of the craziest stuff. We thought about making a treehouse once but of course than Iz and Magnus got involved and she wanted to be leader even though Si and I started it and he wanted to paint the whole place glittery and sparkles, while me and Si just wanted it to be black and red. It was so easy as a kid. Well, kinda. The days were fine, but the nights. Well… Im not 'allowed' to think about. _Stupid therapist. Thinks I'm some frickin nutcase._

I finally reached the place I wanted to be. I 180 it and ride down the sidewalk that lead to the small park in the woods.

Nobody comes here anymore ever since some murder that happened here. Honestly, I just don't care. I'm not gonna stop going to my favorite park just because of that. I pick up my board and lean it against one of the trees near the swing set. I sat down and just kicked at the dirt and grass. _Weird. Yeah. I guess I could be described as a little off. But im not insane. Im just like any other kid at school. Everyone is a little bit screwy, some of us are just better at hiding it, while those who are good at hiding it, or even not good, usually have something pushing them into the insanity level. Take me for example. I'm weird and definitely not normal, but I can hide it. I've been doing a pretty good job at it so far. At school at least. Oh wait. Don't forget that Mr. Perfect had to come along and barge his way in my life. I cant believe I let him see my scars. Its one thing to let you brother or mum catch you or see it even, but to let some total stranger see them… no. Well give yourself a break! You do kinda know him. I mean, technically you spent half your real childhood with him. You just.. never noticed.. I guess._ "Huh… That's weird.." I mumbled to myself.

"I know right? Who would've thought that _you _and _I _would meet up once again! Its crazy too beca-"

"Wholy _Shit!_!" I flung myself out of the swing and turned around. Standing there was none other than Mr. Perfect himself! He was on _my board_ trying to do some trick that he obviously…had no idea how to do.

"cause I was just thinking about ya." He finished off, looking up at me. He jumped off the board and stood there with his hands in his pockets and looking straight at me. _Why is he looking at me like that_..?

"What the hell are you doing here!" I shout at him. He just shrugs and walks over to the swings, near me. He looks down at me at if he's trying to find something. I give him my "Uh.. are you okay.. in the head…?" look.

"Can I help you find something or are you just gonna stand there and just stare at me?"

He seems to snap out of some trance and looks into my eyes, smiles somewhat.. sadly. Than sits down on one of the swings.

"Did you know, that there was a murder right there where your standing?" he asks while twisting round and round and spinning. _Ugh. That's gonna give me a headache._ I walk over and grab the chains, pulling him to a stop with him staring at me expectantly. I glare at him.

"Yes. So why is it that your here hmm? Someone send you to check up on me or are you just stalking me? Either way I'm not going anywhere." I sit down in the swing next to him and go back to kicking at the dirt.

"That's funny I was gonna ask you the same thing. And nope. This is just my place so. I'm here." I can see him through my side vision and he's still looking at me weird.

"Stop that." I tell him while digging the toe of my shoe into the earth.

"And exactly what am I suppose to be stopping?" he says back

"I'm not an idiot and you need to stop acting like one. Now we both know your hiding something so spit it out or I'm leaving." I glance-glare at him than glare at the ground.

"Cool. Leave than. Ya can't make me tell you whatever you want."

"Your such a child you know that?" he was starting to get on my nerves.

"I've been told that many times, yes." He nods his head in agreement.

"Your trying to change the subject. Tell me or else I wont tell you." _Got him there._

He stops swinging and twisting, and drops his head. He than glances over at me for a moment, once again searching for something, than shakes his head and sighs.

"I already know so don't bother." He mumbles. _Those little f*in twits! All I asked him was that he let _me _decide who to tell! Than he goes off and tells the one person who I already had plans to block off! _

"K. Let see, which routine should I use this time?" I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder "Look, its not you! Its me. I just cant do this. I'm gonan have to leave ya." He looks at me bewildered. "Nah. That's worn out. Oh I know." I cross my arms over my chest. "Look Bud. It was a fun ride. A good couple of ya know, hours. But im just gonna have to cut ya outta the deal. I cant handle this crowd and neither can you. So just back off." He kept looking more and more confused. "Yeah. That one's good. K, well, see ya! Nice knowin ya. Wish I could stay but hey! I don't, so looks like your gonna have to go solo now."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! What the heck are you doing!? Where are you going?" he shoots out of the swing and grabs my arm. I flinch and yelp from the touch. His face is suddenly full of regret and panic. He quickly lets go and puts his hands in front of him as if he's trying to reassure a scared animal.

"Im so sorry, I forgot! I.. I didn't mean to hur-" he starts to apologize but when he said it I snapped,

"Hurt me? Is that what ya thought? Oh! Well that's funny because the next day after that first night. That's _exactly_ what he said!" I yelled, slapping him across the face for good measure. _Don't even _dare_ apologize to me after everything._ He holds his hand to his face, probably more shocked than hurt.

"I.. I.. didn't know." He said in a quiet voice.

"Oh so Jon and the gang didn't tell ya everything! Because of course they would actually have to know anything about it for them to tell the legendary story of 'Clary, the scared little bitch who leanred to grow up!' Well tough news for ya buddy, they don't know crap about what happened because everything they know is from Jon. Everything he knows, he found out through a goddamn therapist. Everything _they_ know. I said. And ya know what they diagnosed me with?" he slowly shook his head, still in shock. I narrowed my eyes.

"Compulsive lieing" I finish off. His eyes look understanding in a way as if he now understood it all.

"Yep. So hey! Who knows? Anything to everything you know about me is some a fuckin lie from the group of 'Yes, yes. Uhuh. Oh yes I understand how you feel just _perfectly_.'" I throw my arms out to my sides and let them fall back down as I turn and walk away.

Though the little friggin genius ran in front of me and put his hand out, making me stop.

"Oh look! Golden Boy learned to stop the psychopath! Good little boy! Want a gold star?" I say, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Can we please just talk?" he asks. _Wow.. he actually thinks he's gonna be able to figure me out_

"K, Golden Boy. What do you want?" I sit back down on the swings and sway back and forth. He sits down in front of me, ducking every few seconds so he doesn't get hit.

"Well I have a mystery to solve." _Naw? Really?_

"Oh and your expecting me to help you?"

"Well you're the mystery so yes."

"Well why dont ya go ask someone else to help ya. Cause good luck cracking this nutcase!" I knock on my head to show him out serious I am about it. He just shakes his head.

"Im not sure I really want anyone else" he said, looking up at me sadly. _Wait. What?_ I stop swinging and stare at him.

"If that's your idea of a pick up line, than you can take a long walk off a short bridge buddy. Cause its not workin." He once again looks like he's been slapped(Oh wait.. he was.)

"Why cant you just be serious?" he asks

"Why cant you understand that its gonna take more than just annoying the hell out of me and talking to a few people to figure me out?" I grin at him and go back to swinging

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" he asks

"No but you obviously do." I counter back. He chuckles a little at that. _Huh.. he's kinda got a cute laugh_

"Yeah, guess so. And in answer to your question, I don't know, honestly. Jon and Iz, they've told me a lot but, none of it connects without your help."

"None of what connects?" I ask

"Um, well, your story and my issue."

"Your issue?" I say, confused on how my life had anything to do with his problems.

"Yeah see, I realize that yeah I grew up with you around when we were kids but.."

"You don't remember." I finish for him. _Nice. That was really cheesy, dude._

He looks up at me and smiles with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah.. same for you huh?" he says, chuckling again. I nod, smiling a little back.

"Well, at least you don't have weird dreams." We both say. I snap my head up, looking at him, as does he.

"Shit.." I say while he murmurs "No…way"


	12. Chapter 9: Skating, Dates, and Awkward

**Hey! I'm baaacccck! Hah! Well it's been a week.. I think… Im not sure honestly! Its summer and I always forget the exact dates. But I am almost positive that I wrote about Clary skating and the park last week so close enough right? I know.. crappy excuse.. but school is pretty much my calendar! So I now give you this new chapter while I eat my delicious Nutella! Enjoy my lovely little killers!(Reference to that review and several PM's I got about how some of you nearly killed someone and me! Oh and there was that one person who said they would find me or haunt me… Either way HA! I'm still alive!... And now your all thinking "For now… mwahaha!" Jeez! Hence the reference as "lovely little killers" for those of you who might be offended. Though I'm not sure why, that seems like such a compliment!)**

**OH! And you can find Clary and Jace's outfits on me profile soon!**

**New PLaylist: **(Since nobody wanted to send some songs {Im mentally Grrring you!} I spent the last few days looking for my own songs!)

Boston- Augustana(This is pretty much how Clary feels.. except she doesn't want to go to Boston.. obviously :/ that'd be a little weird huh.. I just got an idea ^-^)

Life is beautiful- Sixx AM(Im not sure about this one.. I just feel like this is pretty much Clary again{Most of them for obvious reasons will be about her})+

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day(Love this band!)

I Caught Myself- Paramore(This is the first time I heard this and I think it kinda relates for both Jon and Clare, Clare and Jace, Clare and her father. I mix of all I guess{Love the band though, I know them of course})

When You're Young- 3 Doors Down(Again, never heard this song before, its kinda country :/ eh.. But the lyrics are really good for Jace and his dad. Or Clary and everyone who keeps telling her things, like the therapists!)

Move Along- All American Rejects(Pretty much Clary's message to Jace.. or is it the other way around? Hmm.. your choice!)

Sk8ter Boi- Avril Lavigne(Pretty much its Jace and Clary only change it from skater boy to girl.. and yeah Jace is stuck up anyway so petty much just switch the roles! xD)

According to you- Orianthi(Um. I think is is better for chapter coming up but we all know this is Clary pretty much telling off her dad or Jon. Simple. As. That! Heh, I actually haven't heard this song in a while..)

Carolyn- Black Veil Brides(Well. Jace to Clary. I kinda needed to have a BVB song in here since they _are_ kinda mentioned in this chapter..)

Chapter 9: Secret Places, "Dates", and… Awkward…

~Clary~

"So let me get this straight… You're having those dreams too?" I said, now walking around him in circles with my fingers rubbing into my temples. _Ugh.. I think his cologne or whatever the hell he's wearing is giving me a headache!_

"Yeah… that's really weird. Its at this park and everything right?" he mumbled, partly to himself.

"Yeah. Huh. That's pretty strange I'll give ya that much. What exactly happened in your dream though?" I asked, suddenly curious that his might be different in some way. He looked at me over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at me. I glared back at him and continued, "I'm just wondering if maybe its just a stupid mix up. I'm not freaking out or anything so chill your eyes and stop looking at me like that!"

"Uhuh. Sure. Well, all I can really tell ya is its pretty much the same every time. I'm walking through the woods and I think I see fire. Than I see something behind the fire or whatever that's shining an emerald-like green color. Oh and if it actually happened, it happened after the murder that happened here cause before-" I cut him off knowing exactly what he was gonna say.

"It was too loud and crowed. Yeah, I know. Same reason why I barely came. I just ran though the woods or skated instead." I sat down, my back leaning against the swing pole and my legs outstretched towards him.

"So..?" he gestured for me to continue but I wasn't sure what else he wanted to me to say.

"So that's it.. I don't like being around a bunch of people, big deal!?" I snapped and crossed my arms. _Okay Clary, calm down it was just a question. No need to get your temper started again._ But he just smirked and did that laugh that wasn't exactly a laugh but just blowing air out of your nose.

"I meant. What about your dream? What happened in yours?" he didn't look at me but continued to smirk down at the ground.

"Um, well. I'm on these swings. And.. I was uh. Thinking about stuff. Than I here a bunch of leaves crunching behind me so I turn around and… well I. I don't know what I saw really… just a bunch of bright gold and lights. Probably just the sun, though right? Than I wake up." I said it all in a really bored tone, hoping he wouldn't catch onto what I was thinking. _Its him! God that's so weird! _

"Yeah, probably." He said, _still_ smirking at the ground.

"Dude, is that your way of flirting? Cause im pretty sure the ground is not interested!"

He began laughing a little too hard and fell backward. Right into the tree. _Genius..._ I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he laid there rubbing his head.

"Nice goin there genius." I said sarcastically, clapping my hands slowly.

"Oh shut up! Its your fault, you made me laugh." He snapped, now sitting up but still rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh so its my fault? I cant 'make' you laugh ya know. Its an option!" He looked over at me and glared, making me roll my eyes again.

"Yes. Its your fault."

"K, so.. let me get this straight. Your blaming me… for so called 'making' you laugh and so forth you hit your head. On a tree. And yet, I insulted you on your flirting skills. I told you that the ground would reject you either way. And! I'm not exactly the nicest person, case you haven't noticed yet, or funniest for that matter. So technically. You cant blame me because you decided to think about something probably very perverted while I was telling you about the damn dream that _you_ asked me to tell you about! Correct me if any of that was wrong." I finished off with a my best 'lady at the front desk/ flight attendant' smile. He was slowly going back to ground flirting.

"I'll your continuation of ground flirting as a 'Yes. Your right. I was thinking something extremely perverted while you were talking'"

He looked up at me, _Finally,_ and smirked at me instead. I just glared at him, wondering if he was actually going to say anything. After a few minutes of him 'ground flirting' me, I just stood up, brushed off the dirt and mulch on my hands and legs, and walked over to my board.

"And where to ya think your goin!" he yelled from his spot I left him in. I glanced over at him as I picked up my board and than walked off to the third tree from the road. Behind it was a tree that had fallen over in some storm and now looked like a bridge. I quickly self measured my height on the tree like I always used to do. "Dammit!" I cursed to myself, I was still shorted than Simon was when he was tall enough to climb onto the tree bridge and pull me up. Its kinda like a rollercoast ride line. If your not tall enough you couldn't ride. Except… in this case. Now, where is that chain..? I searched around the ground for the chain, knowing it had rusted off by now. _Or Simon or some other idiot took it down._ Though I couldn't find it anywhere! _You gotta be kidding me Si! Yep. He's dead tomorrow!_ Well. Might as well try anyway.

I jumped as high as I could and tried to wrap my arms over the other side but of course. Too friggin short! I hate this! Ok. One more time then I'm just gonna have to jump to the entrance. Okay… One. I balanced myself out. Two… Three! I jumped high up. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my waist as they pushed me higher up and I grabbed hold of the branch sticking out of the make-shift bridge. I quickly, still keeping my expert balance, stood up and turned around. Looking down, Jace was smirking up at me with a piece of wheat or a blade of grass sticking out of his mouth, his arms crossed over his chest. _Seriously.. Mister Perfect is now a cowboy? Haha! Nice._

"I didn't need you help Mr. Perfect! All I had to do was reach the chain up here!" I whisper-yelled down to him.

"Uhuh, sure. The chain." He nodded his head, his voice dripping with sarcasm. And to prove myself, I reached up into the tree branch above me and grabbed the chain. _Ahah! So he hid it from me! Jerk._ And yanked on it hard. It fell from the tree, just barely missing me, and landed at Jace's feet. He stopped chewing on whatever he had in his mouth and it fell out. He glanced up at me and I caught the glare but I could see the smile he was holding back. He grabbed the chain and pulled himself up a little than he grabbed the branch sticking out and lifted himself all the way up. He stood up, brushing his hands off, than he put that stupid smirk back on.

"Shall we?" he gestured in front of me, but I just looked him up and down and crossed my arms, putting on _my_ legendary smirk. He raised an eyebrow,_ Whyyyy cant _I_ do that!?_.

"What? Some secret land that nobody is allowed to go to except you? This isn't bridge to Terrabithia Miss. Morgenstern. Your not in some fairytale world" He started laughing but I slapped him when he said that name. "What the hell!?" he said holding his hand to his face. "Don't you _ever_ call me that!" and I walked off.

Once I crossed the long tree, it stopped at another fallen tree that took a bit of a jump to get to but I managed it. That tree led to a river. This was the hard part. See, I have several choices in front of me. Down stream there was the dam, which I _could_ use to cross, but last time I tried that, Si had to run two miles to find me laying between a few rocks on the banks. Or, I could find the weak spot which was near the dam, but that could have changed so I wasn't going to take my chances on it breaking. There was also that rock path that jutted out of the water even when it was flooded, but they were still really slippery and sharp. And finally, I could take Si's way and climb the tree next to me, which the strongest branch led to a branch to another tree on the other side. _Well. Guess there's the winner._ I quickly climbed up and crawled across the two strong branches, than climbed down, now on the other side of the roaring river. Ok. Now.. I whipped around, scanned the area quickly, catching the glimpse of gold I was looking for.

"Stop following me or I will beat you bloody and leave you lying her in the middle of the woods!" I yelled towards the tree that he was terribly hiding behind. He stepped away from the tree with a question in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." he stated as if it was a fact.

"Excuse me!?" How the hell would he know what I could or would not and or will do to him?

"You wouldn't beat me up. You cant. And don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're strong enough for it, but you just won't." he says again as if he knows me.

"Hey, I got a question for ya." I crossed my arms again and continued my death glare. "What the hell makes you think that you know me well enough to say that? Or, better question, Is this all because of the parking lot? Or because my friends told ya a little story that, like I said before, is mostly _lies_?"

"I.. I-"

"Ya got nothing. You don't know me. I don't know you. Your following me everywhere I go. Your being a pain in my ass. And I'm sure dealing with me isn't exactly a walk in the park either. So why don't you do us both a favor… and Get the hell out of my life!" I yelled, somehow much closer to him than I was a minute ago. Now I was yelling my last sentence right in his face. I could here the pissed off tone in my voice. _Good. I am!_

His face looked mad too. _What gives him the right to be mad? Because I yelled at him!?_ His jaw was set, a scowl on his face, and his eyes had a defeated and angered look in them. _He's right where I want him._ I continued glare deeply at him, while he stared back at me. After who knows how long, he closed his eyes and looked away, staring off into the space above my head. _Yet another reason to hate being short!_

"Whatever.." he mumbled with finality and started to walked away. _He's just giving up!? That's too easy! I cant believe this guy cant take a few hits and shouts from a short, tempered, nutcase! _

"So your just giving up huh?" I yelled after him. He froze in his tracks and walked back to me.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do, huh!? You never answer my questions unless you can backfire with them! You're freaking out on me if I make one statement about you! You blow up at me for no real reason and you're be a sarcastic smartass! What the hell do you want me to do!? Stay here and take it and not get anything out of you? I'm obviously not getting anywhere with this and you're not making it easy on me!" now he was shouting at me. _Now that's more like it!_

"Wanna come over?" I asked. His face turned from his pissed off mode, to his 'what!?' mode, than after he processed what I said, back to the pissied off.

"I'm trying to understand all this crap and you decide to ask me, out of now where I might add, if I want to come over to your house!?"

"Uh.. Yeah? If you don't want to, its fine by me but it-"

"No. I do. But I'm trying to actually un-"

"Understand me. Yes, I know. And good luck with that. But, I got nothing to do tomorrow after school besides either be dragged around a store or panicked over by everyone. So you can either come over and watch all the superhero movies and argue over DC or Marvel with me. Or.. you can be questioned a billion times by everyone, like me. Your choice." I folded my hands behind my back and moved back and forth on the balls of my feet. I quickly checked the time on my phone when I looked up at the dark, star-lit sky while waiting for his answer. "Oh and make it fast. Its about to be sunrise in under an hour and Jon is already pissed at me and has me under lock down with mum so I need to be back before we gotta go to school." I looked up at him as I put my phone back in my back pocket. He looked like he was coming to his decision and I was actually hoping he would say yes. I would've just asked Simon but I've already had that argument with him and he just wont budge from Marvel! I mean come on, how can you pick Loki over Joker and Bane!?

"Fine. I'll be there. But we are finishing this conversation whether you want to or not! I don't leave arguments until I win!" he said, pointing at me like a parent scolding a child.

"Oh fun! Bring a pillow, oh with feathers of course, I got the honey so don't bother with that, and popcorn, cause I eat the last bag last night." I made a mental checklist to make sure I got everything else.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but, why?"

"Because… I was hungry and I wanted popcorn that's why!"

"No! I meant why do I have to bring this stuff?"

"Oh! Ha, you'll see." I gave him an evil grin and poked his stomach

"Why cant you just tell me..?" he questioned, flicking my finger away.

"Because than you'll chicken out and wont come. And no, You cant back out now. Now stop questioning the master and just follow me." I pushed my hand through my long sleeves and grabbed the loose part of his sweatshirt, pulling him after me.

"May I ask where you're taking me?"

"It's a shortcut." I say to him over my shoulder

"To where?" _Him and his questions! For goodness sake, he's starting to sound like my last therapist!_

"To the secret hiding spot where I have my other boards and stuff. Which! Reminds me." I stopped Jace and he looked down at me confused. I began to push my sleeve up but he put his hand over mine, stopping me.

"You don't have to show me them if you don't want to…" he said softly. Now it was my turn to give him the strange look. _What the heck is he talking about?_ I thought for a few more moments before I connected the puzzle. I laughed quietly, shook my head and pushed my sleeve all the way up. I had a long, black-silk ribbon I always tied from my wrist all the way up my arm. I guess he only saw the other arm that I didn't cover so he assumed I was showing off my scars to him. I untied it from the top and quickly took it off while pulling my sleeve back down. I didn't want him to see more than he already had. I'm not an 'attention seeker' like I hear most are. _Crap. Now he's got me being serious. I cant do this. He's not getting to me._ "Down, boy." I gestured for him to bend down so I could reach him. He chuckled but didn't move.

"Dude. Bend down! I'm not letting you know where all the secret places are!" I didn't realize how that might have sounded in a guy's mind and I regretted my choice of words. He put one hand at the bottom of my back and the other on my waist and pulled me forward. He bent his head down and whispered in my ear.

"Babe, trust me, I know where _all_ of the secret places are, but I'm sure bending down will only help me know better." _Ugh. I don't fall for this bs._ But I played along.

"Oh is that so, hmm?" I whispered back, using my own alluring voice, while slowly moving my hands around to his back and down into his back pockets. He eyes widened and a small but low noise came from his throat. He somewhat pulled himself together, but I could still tell he was distracted.

"Yeah. Want me to prove it?" he whispered back. His hands now inching, one to the back of my jeans and the other to my jacket zipper. _Oh. This boy is so full of himself. Thinkin I'm _that_ easy!? xD Nice try bud. _I smiled a devilish grin at him and that's when he got it. I snatched my hands out of his pockets than brought my knee up and got him hard. Than when he fell to his knees, I walked around him and tied the ribbon over his eyes tightly. He was groaning in pain when I pulled him to his feet seconds later.

"That's what you get for trying to pull that on me." I said sweetly, pulling him again, but by both arms so he wouldn't mess with the blindfold.

"Why… would you be so cruel.. as to damage the goods!?" he moaned.

"Who do ya think Magnus learns from!?" I laughed as I pulled him to the clearing

"Oh that reminds me. Will is our new Welcome mat." He said cheerfully. I laughed but I wasn't really paying too much attention. I hadn't been in these woods in a few years so I didn't want to get lost. At least not with him!

"Hush up for a minute, I need to make sure I'm going to the right place."

"Ooo, we're lost. And you're stuck with me. In the woods. At night. Oh this is just great!" _If he makes one more smartass comment to me, I'm gonna tie him up in a tree._

"Shut up, you backseat driver! We're not lost, calm down. Actually, we are right where I planned on being."

"Two things. One. We're not driving. And even if we were, I'd be the one driving and you'd be the backseat driver, you hypocrite. Two, what time is it, cause I got practice early in the morning." I ignored him as I jumped up and down everywhere. I guess he was expecting answer because next he said, "Uh can I take this thing off now?" he asked. I looked over at him. He looked pretty funny pointing at his face and talking with that 'thing' on. "Yeah, sure."

"Ow! You got my hair tied into it! And how do you untie this thing!?" he wined. I stopped jumping around and stomped over to him.

"Ugh, you big baby, What is it with guys and their hair these days!? Jon takes up half his desk with hair products and crap like that." I untied my tricky knot and let him catch the ribbon when I walked away to try and find that hidden board.

"How would you know what's in Jon's room?" he asked, messing with the ribbon and looking around.

"Because I, unlike you, am not afraid to walk into my siblings' rooms. I don't care who he has over or what he's doing. If he steals one more game I bring home, he's going to be missing all his Axe and hair gels and everything else. I'll throw it all away. Well except for maybe a few of the Axe bottles. Some of them I actually don't mind. But only like two, ugh the rest makes me wanna puke." I was rambling on and on as I shuffled and jumped around.

"Not that your interest of your brothers cologne and video games doesn't fascinate me, but... What the hell are you doing?" he chuckled. I looked up at him and glared.

"I'm looking for the stupid board!" I yelled, frustrated. _Its suppose to be around the huge maple tree!_ He started to shuffle his feet, his hands in his pockets and looking around.

I stood for a moment and watched him. _Wait a minute…_ I walked up to him slowly and looked at the ground, shuffling my feet.

Him, being Jace and all, thought I was being 'shy and nervous' and put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to face his, than he started to lean in and that's where I started to get a little freaked out. _Whoa.. what does he think he's doing!? Move. Step back... Laugh! Do something!_ But I was frozen. I knew this was coming but I didn't know what I was going to do when this happened! I thought about making some snide remark like I usually do, but I didn't want to hurt him. _Yes. I _do _have actual feelings! I'm not a robot or something! _But now he was getting too close and I couldn't have that.

"Jace..:" I whispered

"Yes.." he whispered back.

"Jump." He froze, nearly inches from my face, and opened his eyes.

"What?" he was definitely confused

"Um.. I came over here because.. your standing on the board… to the hiding place…" I said quietly. He pulled back and looked away. At first I thought he was mad again but than he started to run his hand through his hair and looked down. _Ah. Embarrassment. Yep, that's not a fun feeling… exciting emotion__**.(A/N: Heheh.. see what I did there?;-; yeeah, its late so I cant think so well)**_

"Uh.. J.. your still just standing there.. kinda gotta get the board moved…" I said a little awkwardly. This isn't something I'm exactly use to, but it's a long story.

"Yeah um.. sorry" he mumbled while stepping away and leaning against the maple.

I turned my back to him and bent down to find the latch. Si found this little underground cellar place awhile back and ever since I always liked to escape here. So I had a lot of stuff here too. I walked down the old wooden stairs and over to the shelves and boxes we had in the corner. On Halloween nights me, Mags, Iz, and Si would come down here and spend the night. Alec and Jon were too scared. _Wimps_.. So anyway. I had clothes here of course. I wonder if Simon or Mags left one of their jackets down here? I searched through a few boxes but couldn't find any. I than walked over to the bunk beds we set up down here(The only time Jon and Alec came here was to help put those together!) I looked around and in and under them and finally found a Black Veil Brides shirt and a black jacket. _Huh… guess Simon still comes in here._ I looked behind me to make sure Jace wasn't in here, than pulled off my jacket and hung it up on one of the posts. I pulled the BVB t-shirt on over my tank top and than zipped up the jacket. _Ah.. Gotta love Si's loose and comfy clothes!_ We use to always switch shirts and jackets and shoes. Only we always looked a little funny since I'm probably five sizes smaller. I pulled up the hood, which nearly covered my eyes, and pushed my stupid glasses up along with my bangs. I reached underneath me and Si's bunk beds and pulled out his Element and my Zero out. "Ah. There's my babies!" I smiled another devilish grin and dusted them off. _Jeez Si! _"Aw, has Si been locking you two down here to get all moldy and gross"

I walked up the stairs and kicked the door down, Jace looked over at me from the tree and I grinned a huge grin and gestured to the boards.

"Got my beautiful, you can borrow Si's. He'll throw his hissy fit if he sees it all scratched up so try not to screw up. We're only riding to school." I sped talked, knowing that I would have to deal with Jon's questions at school. _Great_. I handed Jace the board but he looked at me like I was insane.

"I don't know how!"

"What!? What part of 'I got a few more boards and stuff at the hiding places' do you not understand!?" I yelled, panicking.

"I don't know! I wasn't really paying attention to that part! More on the fact that I was being pulled through the woods with a blindfold on!" he was now panicking.

"Ugh! Excuses! I wasn't gonna let ya run into anything! Ok whatever. You're gonna learn." I said matter-of-factly, handing him the board and pulling him through the woods and towards the main road.

"Learn!? In less than an hour you want me to _learn_ to use that!?" he freaked

"I did! And sorry if I thought you did since ya tried to show off on mine earlier!" and I freaked back.

"Did you not notice me screwing up!?" _Okay.. he had a good point._

"Yes, Whatever though! You're learning and you will be fine. Just get on it and try not to fall!" I pulled us through the last tree and bushes, now facing the main road. I pulled him onto the road, grabbed his board and set it in front of him.

"Okay now, in basic terms, stand kinda sideways with your feet apart, OH! I know! Have you ever been to a jail or prison?" he looked at me with wide eyes, completely taken aback.

"No! I haven't been to a jail or prison! Why the heck would I?"

"So your telling me you've never been searched or patted down, don't be a perv," I looked at him dumbfounded.

"No!" he shook his head still panicking.

"God, you're one lame excuse of a dude! I cant even tell ya how many times I've been caught up in NY! No seriously.. I cant. I got involved with these guys and now well we had this agreement and-"

"We kinda gotta go. Now!" he interrupted

"Ok. Just stand on the board the way you see me stand, and do everything I do. But when we get to the school, try not to look like an idiot. I don't need that on my perment record that I got to join a gang or some cult. Cause they _always assume_ that _that's_ why ya got all them tattoos and black stuff. Ugh, its stupid if ya ask me. Anyway. Just follow me and don't break the board or Si will kill me. Not like he doesn't have any others though.." I shrugged than I took off. It sucked not being able to do any tricks since he would try them too. Pretty sure he thinks that he shouldn't look bad next to a girl or something. Surprisingly, we actually got to the school a little early, well for me it was. Apparently, he was late for practice.

~Jace~(I'm going to do the next few parts or so with him, than next chapter I think I'll do this whole chapter in his perspective. He seemed a little out of it, maybe we should fine out why eh? ;D)

"I… am never… doing that.. again!" I panted. _Please help me.. I think I'm dieing! _I'd fallen several times, so now I had a scratch under my left eye, a few gashes in my arms, and I hit my head the first second I got on it.

"Oh quit whining! I got way worse than you when I first started and I was wearing shorts and a friggin bikini top so shut up and deal with it!" she snapped. _She sounds like my aunt, ugh, that woman doesn't care if you're dieing. If she wants you to do something and you complain about, well.. pretty much the same thing happens that Clary does! And question. Why… would someone in their right minds do this with barely anything on!? Than again, Clary wasn't exactly in her 'right mind' so I guess she gets a pas for that._

"Im not com.. complaining. I'm in pain. And I am never… ever.. doing that again!" I was finally catching up with my breathing and straightened up.

" Ya know, for a basketball player, you sure are weak."

"I am not! I was just forced onto a uncontrollable movie object!" she looked at me like I was an idiot. _Oh god. What did I say.._

"Dude. Its controllable. Its called balanced and unbalanced. Moving and not moving! It was moving because you PUSH IT!" she yelled, than I believe I heard a 'dumbass' afterwards.

"Hey! Whatever! Im not doing that again. End of story. Tell Simon he can keep his 'Elements!'" she smacked her forehead and slowly shook her head.

"Element… the board is called an Element! It's the brand you moron! My board is a Zero! The deck aka that part you STAND ON.. is technically called Blood Negative Yellow. Its just the design and color really. His I think I um.. Dispersion 7.5 or.. I don't know. I forgot. But it's the deck. There are the trucks, bearings, so on. " she rambled on and on. _I.. feel.. like an idiot. Great. Never before has the Jace Wayland been falling for a random girl and then suddenly a new mysterious girl comes into town and yep. There ya have it. Me, falling to me fetal death. Oh joy… ;-;_

**Okay.. I was going to continue.. a lot.. but than I decided that I should probably stop since I've literally been up all night staring at a screen and.. I think its affecting me.(I JUST PULLED A LEGOLAS LINE{That was for you Lord of the Rings fans out there!}) Everything is going fuzzy and I'm almost positive that Jace and Clary are now have personality changes because of it. And I cant let that happen! They have a strict script to follow and I think im screwing it up, IDK! So I might finish this today or tomorrow or sometime in the following week or just start a new chapter. Yeah.. I like that idea. I'm sticking with that! Ok. I got the song replying in my head and I keep thinking of the different kinds of clouds so this must be a side affect. I think I'm going to go listen to some music or watch a movie now. Yep. That sounds good. GOOD BYE NOW! DON'T DIE! **


	13. Chapter 10- Warnings,Falls& The Thief

**Ello my fellow readers!(Or whatever else you may be..) Yeah, I know, I usually post these early in the morning but I **_**actually**_** slept last night! Its seriously shocking to those who know me! And that would be why I didn't post earlier today or yesterday like I thought aka planned I would :/ oh wellz! On a completely different note, I am also kinda starting another story for you all… to read.. and shtuff.. yep. I think I shall title it "Danger Path" or maybe "Danger Paths"! Im not sure what the difference would be but I think its going to be the first one.. yeah.. makes more sense if you know what its about.(Yes Im going to tell you what its about in just a moment! Cool ya carrots for a minute!) And on another completely different note, if you guys haven't already checked out these following stories.. you probably should get on that!(It'll give you something to do while you must wait for me to get off this stupid writers block.) **

Troubled Kid

Protecting Clary

Idris Boarding School

Mortal Instruments: City of Zombies(This author started this a few days ago, I believe, and I guess she started it from an idea she got while watching World War Z{PS this is the same author writing Troubled Kid and they are both friggin amazing I think I should point out!})

Scars(I **LOVE **this story from infinity and beyond! Because A) its relatable in a lot of ways and B) MAGNUS IS IN IT AND HE IS AMAZING!)

The Institute

**Tell me if you read and or did read these stories! They are just ****a few**** of my current favorites.**

**K. Here is the basic summary of Danger Path:**

Clary is a feisty, wild-child. Doesn't 'belong' to anyone. Completely independent and doesn't take anyone's crap! Jace is the King Player. Top dog in the pack!(so to speak) Believes he holds the remote control for all girls' love and feelings. But will his smooth moves work on this dangerous wildcat? Even when the rest of his gang cant? He'll just have to take this one chance down Danger paths to find out.

**So. Tell me whatchya think!**

**Oh, last few things! I have a few of the outfits out on my profile(Which i need to redo because I think wrote it while i was having a crazy moment...) and... Oh. This, i say with great and deep sadness, story is not mine(Except for the plot obviously.) I do not own TMI or TID! D': its very disappointing.. **

**Playlist: (**Im not sure if you guys have noticed this yet but, I _really_ love music! That's why I pick a lot for each chapter xD)

You need me, I don't need you- Ed Sheeran

I just wanna run- The Downtown Fiction

Innocent- Taylor Swift(OK let me just point something out here! I do NOT like Taylor Swift at all! But.. I really think this is a good message to Clary from well… everyone.)

Broken- Seether AND Lifehouse They're two different bands with two different songs both call Broken)

Hello- Evanescence

* * *

**~Jace~**

I walked through the halls with Clary at my side. I had already tripped and nearly fell over her several times since we got inside. _I really gotta get use to her being so short!_ The first time I did it, she hit me over the head and scolded me until I finally just apologized and rushed us along. When we finally got to the guys locker rooms I walked in and went over to my dads office.

"Hey, Coach. Sorry about being late, I went for an early run and kinda got lost in the woods." My dad was on the computer, a clipboard in front of him and a bunch of files and papers scattered around the desk. He groaned and spun his chair to face me.

"Just get your ass dressed and go out with the rest of the team to the field. I'll meet you all out there in a half an hour. By than, I expect you all to have your drills done."

And with that he spun back around. I sighed and walked out of the office. I could hear a few whistles and laughs from the back of the locker room where my locker was. _Eh, probably the guys joking around since I wasn't here on time._ But what I saw when I got back there nearly made me pass out.

Clary, who I thought had stayed out in the hall or went outside to the bleachers, was sitting on top of the high lockers. More specifically, she was sitting on my locker with all of _my_ team looking up at her! I stomped over, my glare and scowl already on my face, and pushed through them all. I crossed my arms and glared up at her, she just looked down and smirked at me.

"Clary, get down. Now." I warned. She threw her head back and laughed, along with everyone else.

"And what are you gonna do to make me, hmm?" she threw back at me. The guys '_ooo'_ed and cheered her on.

"Hey J, whose your little friend ya got? Never told us you had a new girl around!" Will called from the crowd. I looked over at him and smiled an evil smile.

"Hey Will, I see you are no longer the Welcome mat at the Lightwoods house! Why don't you tell everyone about your little beat up last night!?" I said. His face paled and his eyes widened. He than ran to the back doors and out to the field. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll take that as a no. Ok! Anyone else wanna try me!? No? Didn't think so. Now get out to the field before Coach see you all standing around!" I shouted at everyone else.

They all grumbled and slowly walked away, mumbling things like "No fun" "What a db" _I'll show ya what a douche is…_

"And go five laps while I'm getting dressed too!" I called after them. They all threw their arms in the air and tried to argue a bunch of complaints back. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the reason I was in the whole mess. She was glaring back down at me.

"You're no fun, ya know that?" she asked/mumbled to me as she jumped down.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go outside or something, you're not suppose to be in here!"

"And since when do I do what I'm suppose to..?" she was messing with my lock on the locker now.

"Good point. But you're going to this time. So go!" I pointed to the door where the rest of the team walked out.

"And are _you_ gonna make me?" she was now sitting in the corner, one leg up on the bench, the other dangling off the side, messing with her sleeve. When I didn't answer, she looked over at me. Her big green eyes looked even bigger behind her glasses and the way her hair fell over her face made them stand out. I hadn't even realized I was zoned out for a minute until I saw her mouth moving and her beautiful eyes now glaring.

"Hello!? Are ya gonna answer me or just stare at me like an idiot?" she snapped. I shook my head and smiled

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? No, as in you aren't going to answer me, or no, as in you're gonna just stare at me?" I finally snapped back to what was going on and glared at her.

"Just get out, I gotta get changed and I'll be right out. Keep an eye on them or be their coach until I get out there."

"Fine, I'll go. But ya might want this back." She held her hand out to me, my lock dangling from her fingers. _But.. how the hell!? _

"How the hell did you get that!?" I questioned her as I snatched it back from her. I hadn't even seen her take it off! She smiled and started to walk away. But just as she was about to walk out the door, she called over her shoulder; "Im full of tricks, hun! You'll just have to stick around to figure them all out!" And with that she left. I chuckled and opened my locker, grabbing a towel for a shower.

After I got out of the shower, I walked over to my locker again, drying my hair with another towel. I opened my locker and but my boxers and gym shorts on. But when I went to the hook in the back of my locker where I kept my jersey, I only grabbed thin air. _What?_ I looked into it, and searched for it, pushing everything around, but it wasn't there.

"Where in the hell..?" I mumbled to myself. I racked my brain, trying to think. I knew I had it here yesterday and I didn't take it home since I couldn't stop by the lockers because I took Cla-

"Clllaaarrryyyy!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the tiled room.

"Wayland! This is no time to be crying over your ex's! Get out to the field!" I heard Coach call from the office.

"Dammit…" I mumbled, slamming my locker shut. I pulled on my socks and shoes and walked over to the back door, slamming both doors open and walking out. When I got out to the field everyone stopped running and laughed. Some of them fell to the ground laughing, while the other half were sitting next to Clary, high five-ing her and laughing on the bleachers. I stomped up the seats, forget the stairs! When I reached the top where she was, I towered over her and scowled down at her.

She was wearing my shirt, her jacket over it, and her shirt over Will's shoulder. They all smiled up at me, leaning back comfortably, while I wanted to beat the crap out of the guys for even seeing her take not only my shirt, but hers off and mine on!

"Ya know, you _are_ the one who asked me to come with you to practice. I'm just making it a little more interesting. I'm sure these poor little boys" she said patting Jem and Will's heads, while they made puppy-dog faces" are very tired of you always being so mean to them" she ruffled Will's usually messed up black hair and he leaned into her further. _Oh hell no._ I reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to my level. He looked a little frightened as I pulled him close to my face.

"Ten laps. Now." I snapped through my gritted teeth. I let him fall to the bleachers as I let him go and gave a warning look to Jem. He nodded his head quickly and took off after Will.

"Aw! Now ya chased away my new little buddies! You're such a buzz kill." Clary whined. I rolled my eyes and stomped back down the bleachers.

"Don't move, missy, or I wont hang out with you today, than you'll be suck with Iz, shopping!" I yelled past my shoulder

As I called all the guys to the center of the field, they all looked at me with questions flooded in their eyes.

"Well!?" Jem asked, the rest nodding and leaning in further.

"What?" I wasn't catching on whatever they were on about.

"Since when did you two become so close huh!?" Jem questioned.

"Oh, we're not like, close or nothin. Just, ya know.." I shrugged. They all barely controlled the laughs and smiles they were holding back. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Dude, she's wearing your shirt. She was on your locker. She came into the lockers with ya! What the hell man?"

"Seriously guys, its nothing. And Jem. You know whats going on, so shut the hell up unless you wanna end up like Will!" I snapped.

"J, I think I can handle a few laps!"

"I wasn't talking about the laps."

"Than what are ya talkin about!?"

"I believe you know of a certain Sparkly little Fruit who doesn't like to be pissed off, yes?" I hinted to him. He had the same reaction as Will when I mentioned it in the lockers!

"Yeah, I thought so. And I wonder what that Sparkly Fruit would think if it knew you were telling everyone about his precious little girl?" I glared at him as he paled even further and swallowed hard.

"I, um, yeah. What's for drills today?" _That's more like it._

I gave them the drills for today, than we started them off until Coach got here.

"Okay, boys, into the gym! Time for the actual game." He called. We all started to walk back to the gym, except for me. I ran up to where Clary was. The exact spot I left her, only now she was laying on her stomache, looking down to the grassy land far below her. I sat down near her and grabbed my water, swallowing half of it in a gulp. She looked up at me and I smiled, forgetting that I still had water in my mouth and having it pour down my chin. She giggled and nearly fell off the metal bench. I put one hand on her side, preventing her from falling, and wiped my mouth of with the other, shaking my head and smirking.

"Haha, yeah very funny. Come on, we're goin in the gym. Unless ya plan on just staring at the ground all day until school starts."

"Nope. I plan on staying here all day, while school starts." She said as she turned over onto her back, looking up at the rose-pink and purple lit sky, a few stars still peeking through. I half-smiled and pulled at one of her curls, earning me yet another glare.

"Oh bug off and go be a daddy's boy!" she said, shooing me away.

"Oh. I see how it is. Haha, fine. But if Iz comes to me freaking out, asking where you are, I'm not hanging out tonight!" I said, running back down, I started to walk backwards to the gym.

"You say that like it's a threat!" she called out

"It is if you get stuck with her!" I called back. And from the distance all I could make out was something that sounded like "Duck poo!" and her pointing at me in a not so nice way. _Well then! _

As I was turning around, a hand shot out and yanked me to the side of the building hidden from the fields. I was pulled into an angry faced Jon.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were Coach!" I said, breathing out an air of relief

"What the hell are you doing?" Jon whisper-yelled

"Why are we whispering and what the hell _am _I doing?" I whispered-yelled back

"What the hell are you doing with my sister!?"

"Nothing! Jon, you're the one who told me everything that happened and asked to be nice to her and all. Which I am! I'm just trying to get to know her, which you should probably do too!" I shouted back. _Probably not best to mention that you were out with her all night.._

"What did you just say?"

"Dude.. I'm right in front of you. Don't play that 'What did you just say, man' crap with me. All you had to say was, 'I do know my sister' or just tell the truth and say 'Yeah, I know, I really should get to know her and not just assume what the therapists tell me is all I need to know!'" he shoved me against the brick wall, my head slamming into it. _Don't hit him. He's her brother. Don't hit him.. he's her brother!_

"I know my sister best than you ever will. You didn't grow up with her, you weren't there with her when she was weak. You never saw how alone and broken she was back than. You never have done anything for her, you know nothing about her. You're nothing to her!" he gritted through his teeth right in my face. I felt a red rage fire through me. Before I knew it, we had switched places and my hands were fisted in his shirt.

"If that's what you think, than you gotta a lot comin for you." I let go of him and started to walk away but paused. I spun back around and stomped back over to him where he was still leaning against the wall. "Oh and-" I pulled my arm back and threw it forward, my fist connecting with a crack into his jaw. "She is _not_ weak. That, I do know!" and I walked back to the gym, getting a disapproving look from Coach since I took so long.

"Hey man, what took ya so long, huh? Hangin with Candy Cane are we? Oh, Jon aint gonna like that!" Will came up behind me as I was practicing my free shots. I threw a ball at him , hitting him in the head.

"Yeah, well Jon isn't gonna be able to warn me off if he's lying on the ground outside." I said, finishing off the last ball on the rack. I looked over at him and he looked an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, long story. Anyway, I gotta cancel whatever you guys had planned after school today." I said, walking over to him, a ball in hands.

"But you said you'd hang out with the team at your place! Remember… I asked ya if we could all hang there since you got the biggest pool?" he knocked on my head like I was an idiot.

"Well I'm canceling it. Go to one of the other guys houses. I'm sure someone else has a 'bigger pool'" I rolled my eyes and walked back to the lockers. I showered again and went to my locker to get dressed. This wasn't the first time I'd stayed out all night so I always knew to keep an extra set of clothes in the back of my locker. I pulled on a pair of fitted, dark grey jeans and a black v-neck. Than I pulled on a dark vest, black sneakers ,and a snapback that read 'You don't wanna see me when I'm angry' across the front. After saying see ya to a few of the guys and getting another speech from dad, I mean Coach, I left through the back doors. The sun had finally came out but was too bright! I pulled out my Ray Bans sunglasses and pushed them on. I walked out to the back doors to the courtyard and pulled them open, walking into the crowd of students already piling up in the courtyard. I scanned the crowd for a familiar red but couldn't find her. Instead I just went to my usual spot in the courtyard, the second best tables there. Will, Jon, and Jem were already there with half the team and half the girls in the student body. _Great… _

The second I sat down, two sticks covered in make-up masks and half naked, were planted on my lap. Kaellie and Aline were both leaning into me, one of their hands on my thigh and their arms around my neck. _Stupid little twig-ass bitches. Fakes. Morons._

"Hi, Jj! Ya know, you didn't answer my call last night" Kaelie said in her nasally voice. _That's because I had someone better to talk to._

"Yep." I said, trying to ignore her.

"Uhuh, so I was thinking maybe we could like, hang out tonight. My parents are gone for the week so it'd just be us." She dragged a bright red manicured nail down my chest, trying to be seductive. I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Cant, busy." I grumbled

"What!? Am I boring you or something!?" she crossed her arms and leaned back, chewing on her gum too loud. I raised an eyebrow and leaned back, stretching my arms back and crossing them behind my head, yawning once again, this time on purpose.

"Oh no. Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm deeply interested. Please, continue." I said with my voice dripping in sarcasm. _Even this airhead cant be that delusional!_

"Oh… Okay! Well see my parents are gone for some business trip or whatever, and they said I can have a few friends over, so I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight, ya know. Just you and me!" _she really is a true airhead. _

"Ugh.. No. I am busy. Bye now!" I stood up, they fell to the ground, and walked over to where Clary, Iz, Mags, and the rest of their little friends hung out. As I walked up, Iz and Magnus were standing over a slumped over Simon, pulling at his band tee and greasy brown mess of hair. Maia was sitting on Jordan's lap, showing him something on her phone. And Clary, oh god. She was hanging upside-down from rafters, headphones in and arms dangling above her head. _Or should I say below? _I walked out to the tree and grabbed a stick on the ground, than walking back under her, I poked her hand. But instead of opening her eyes and coming down, she flicked me off! _Twice in one day.. and its still morning!_ So, I got her back. I reached a little higher and poked her nose. She scrunched up her mouth and nose and shook her head a little, but still didn't open her eyes! _That's it!_ I reached up, grabbed her hands, and pulled her down.

She gasped and I yelped at she tumbled down, knocking us both to the wooden floor. She fell on her ass, right on my guts, causing me to moan and curse under my breath. She fell back, her head landing on my right shoulder and her arm and hair thrown across my face. And in the few seconds it took her to crash and land, she was up and off, hands on hips, glaring deeply down at me. I could barely see anything past her, my eyesight a little fuzzy from her land.

"What the fuck Jace!? Don't you know not to mess with a crazy chick hanging from the rafters!?" she shouted at me, kicking me in the side. I moaned in pain, again, one hand draped over my stomach, the other flailed out to the side.

"I do now.." I managed to groan out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Simon. Whose face was a mixture of protectiveness and anger. She sat down on the table he was leaning on and he reached over to fix her glasses. _Hey… he better not be trying to move in on her! Can nobody see I'm already working on that!?_

As for everyone else, they were laughing their asses off. Iz was slumped over Magnus in a giggling fit, while Magnus was leaned over laughing. Maia had her head thrown back and feet kicking, also laughing. And Jordan was chuckling and gave me a thumbs up.

"Nice job , Wayland! I bet that didn't exactly go according to plan, huh?" he joked

"Oh, no! Everyonne knows that _Jace never_ gets _anything_ wrong! He's got it all worked out. Don't ya Jace?" Iz called.

"Oh piss off! I didn't mean to make her fall alright!" I shouted, sitting up slowly, running my hand through my screwed up hair. Clary looked at me over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Quit making me crash into you, would ya?" she muttered as I walked over to her.

"Will you promise to never make me get on another skateboard ever again?" I held my hand out, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't promise anything but we'll see." She replied. I held my hand out, wait for her to shake in agreement this time. She looked from my hand to me and back again.

"I don't do handshakes either." She gave Simon a pleading glance.

"Oh um… when did you two go skating?" he intervened

"This morning." She said

"Wow! She actually let you use one of her babies!?" Iz said, suddenly next to me.

"Um, I used the Element board… I think?" I said, looking over at Clary for support.

"YOU LET HIM USE WHAT!?" Simon jumped out of his chair, his hands looking like they were dieing to strangle either me or Clary.. I wasn't so sure.

"Oh, cool it, Si! You left it at the Oak and we happened to be nearby and I wanted to change. Hence the reason I'm wearing your jacket and I believe this is your shirt.. but yeah. Than we realized how early it was and this hot mess needed to be at practice or whatever so I grabbed my Zero and your Element. Sorry if you were stupid enough to leave your best board there!" she said, leaning back in her chair. I hadn't noticed she'd changed out of my jersey. _I'm gonna have to have a talk with her about stealing my shirt._

"But it was the one that had those nice new wheels and bearing and everything! I even just redid the grip tape, how could youuu!?" he whined, falling to his knees.

"Stop being such a drama queen. Get up before I throw you into the skank tank and lock the door behind me! He didn't mess it up, just himself, surprisingly. Can you believe Mr. Perfect here cant skate!?" she said, pointing at me. Iz raised her hand along with everyone else.

"Hun, you're still new here. This idiot couldn't do a lot of stuff that everyone thinks he could!" Iz said, poking my arm.

"Ya know, its weird how if I stay at my tables, I'm praised like a God. But if I come over here, I'm treated like dirt." I muttered.

"Yet you're still here!" Mags laughed

"Shocker, right?" I laughed along. Right at that moment, the first bell rang, telling us all its time for first period. _Just seven more till school ends. _


	14. Chapter11:Rampage, The Oak, A Haircut

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay :/ im still trying to get out of this block. Plus I was spending time with me fam. **** I don't have much to say this time sooo hope you enjoy this chapter and pleeaasseee review* ****puppy dog eyes***** your opinions count here! Also I'm thinking about getting a beta… maybe.. im not sure.. any suggestions? **

**This is really hard to say but… :'( I.. do not.. ownthisstory,themortalinstruments,ormyamazingMagnu s! And its very disappointing ;-; **

**Playlist:**

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Anthem- Superchic(K)(THIS is Clary!)

I will not Bow- Breaking Benjamin

The Killers(a) this song is friggin amazing b) jace and clary 'like' this band.. a lot.)

~Clary~

I got to my my next class, Science, sitting in my usual spot in the back. was up front talking about chemical reactions and our next lab date. I didn't really pay much attention, no point really. I don't really care for science or math or any other huge subject, I'm more into the arts. It's not that I'm not smart, or good in those kind of classes, because I am. I just don't like them. And either way, I'm pretty far ahead in school since during the summers I work and study for everything I'm going to learn. Jon is the one who got me to do that, I guess he wanted me to be more than he thinks he his. He may be a huge pain in the ass and over-controlling, but he's all I got. Mom's there but at the same time shes not. It's hard to explain. But I guess it'd make me a hypocrite for saying that because I know that's what everyone says about me.

So I just lay back and kick me feet up on my desk, putting my headphones in and turning on Pandora. _The Offspring- You're gonna go far kid _started playing, and I could feel the sly grin creeping up my face. _Perfect._ I stared off into space, blocking off all thoughts. Which is probably why I didn't notice when had stopped talking and was now in front of me. Arms folded, annoyed beady-black eyes staring at me through thick wire framed glasses. I noticed another presence near me and I slowly turned my head and took my headphones out. I smiled innocently and laughed quiet and innocently. He didn't buy it, obviously.

"Miss. Garroway, the Principal would gladly welcome you into his office. And try not to delay him any further, yes?" he snapped, his foreign accent full and clear in his voice. I nodded slowly and pulled my feet down, than grabbed my bag and walked out into the hall.

When I got up to the front office there was nobody else there except the front desk lady and, not so surprising, Magnus. I flopped down in the chair next to him and he looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"Listening to music again, were we?" I nodded and shifted in the hard and uncomfortable waiting chair. He chuckled and put his arm around me, which I immediately shoved off.

"And you? Let me guess, standing up for the student body's rights again?" at that he shot up, arm in the air, pointing at the roof. _And here it comes.._

"How could I just stand by and listen to this sexist hypocrite speak to poor little Joon as if she was trash!? Coach Wood brought her down and told her she couldn't join the football team just because she 'wasn't tough' because she's 'a female'! So I had to do what was right!" he shouted in a dignified tone. Just than the Princibal came out of his office, standing behind Mags.

"Which was interrupting the class and being _very_ descriptive on your opinion on that matter. And I believe Coach Wood has the black eye to prove just how opinionated you were." Mags arm sunk back down as he turned "Leave this little Miss alone and lets have a little chat, ." he said, gesturing to the door that had "Principals Office" labeled across it in thick black lettering.

"I was just proving my point, but sure, I think I have time for a little chat." Mags said as he walked inside, pausing to wink at me. I just chuckled and shook my head. _Oh Magnus.._

I turned sideways in the horrid chair and laid down, one leg on the chair Magnus was in, the other dangling off the side with my right arm, the left draped over the back of my chair. I just laid there, swinging my leg and scuffing the tip of my shoe on the squeaky tiling below. I could here the voices of both Mags and the Principal through the office door and quietly laughed to myself every time Mags was arguing back. People, both staff and students, came in and out of the front office. Some ignoring me completely, others doing double takes when the noticed my laid back position. I just rolled my eyes or made a face at them as they walked away, back to whatever room they came from. After a while, I had closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep when I was yanked out of my now comfortable posture by that smart ass Principal. I gave him an irritated glance as I tore my sleeve out of his tight grasp and straightened myself out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disrupt your little nap? Well I'm sorry, young lady, but in this school, we do not accept dozing off in the middle of school. Now, would you like to join me in my office?" _Oh yes, sir! I'd love to! And why don't we talk about what else is acceptable? Like your taste in clothing? Well for starters, its not exactly 'acceptable' to wear the same clothes YOU wore in high school! This is the 21__st__ century dude!_ But instead of saying that.. I just smiled and nodded, walking inside.

The office was rather small and had awards on nearly every empty shelf, spot on the large desk, and every blank space on the sickening green walls. Piles of papers in a disarray on his desk with pens, highlighters, and stubbly pencils scattered all over too. I sat down in the chair opposite side of his massive one, which he was in moments later. He folded his hands and rested them on his bulged out stomach, staring at me a little uncomfortably. Finally he spoke just as I thought I was going to go insane

"So.. Miss Morgenstern is it?" the name made my whole body burn, as I narrowed my gaze.

"Its Garrowway." He looked amused by my correction. He swiveled in his chair to face a filing cabinet, opening the middle drawer and pulling out the last file. He threw it onto his desk and turned back to me. He flipped it open, lifting up the first paper.

"Is that so? Well it says here-"

"I don't give a shit what _it says here_, its not my name. So please, don't call me that!" I snapped, he looked at me over the paper, not in the least bit amused.

"I'd advise you not to interrupt or use such language. As I was saying, it says here that your mother's maiden name is Fray, yet she was married to a Mr. Morgenstern, your father I presume, and now is married to a Mr. Garrowway. Well isn't your mother busy.." now I was not just upset, I'm pissed.

"Don't talk about my mother, or anyone else in my family! I'm not here for you to criticize or be a dickhead to me! So either call me Ms. Garrowway, or don't call me anything at all."

"You should hold your tongue if you are going to use fowl language in my presence. I will not accept it. I may talk to you however I please to. If I have offended you, than you shouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess. Now I understand you were disrupting 's class, much like your sparkly friend. Now, I believe a good hour or so in detention this afternoon is in order." _Oh hell no!_

"First, I didn't '_disrupt´_ his class! I sat in the back quietly and listened to a little music because, as I know for a fact it mentions in your papers, I learned it all this summer! Second, Mags punched a douche to prove his point, which in all honestly, I would _love_ to use his method right now! And Third, I'm not going to detention for simply listening to music and not even arguing when he sent me into this hellhole!" I fumed. He leaned forward, his chair creaking under the pressure.

"Detention. After school. No questions, no arguing. Now go to study hall. Its break." he said, finishing the 'little chat'. I gave him my death glare and stood up, yanking my bag over my shoulder, and charged out of that office. Slamming the door on the way out, causing the window to rattle and the shades to go crooked. The office lady peeked around the corner, her eyes wide and slightly frightened behind her reading glasses. I gave her a warning glare and she quickly went back to her desk. I continued my rampage, out of the first building and out into the courtyard, hitting anything near me. Which happened to be several empty lockers and a tree. As I was stomping over to my spot, my foot got caught on one of the tables and I tripped, landing on my face. But it didn't bother me, just pissed me further. I stood back up, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and continuing my little meltdown. I know I'm being a little overdramatic but I seriously hated this school right now. I knew this meltdown would pass and I'd be stuck in detention either way, but for now, I was having it my way. Which was to ignore the pain and the memories, and to let all anger boil up. Once I got to our area with the huge oak looming over the roof of the small patio, I threw my bag onto one of the benches on it, than started to climb up the tree.

I always found that the best way for me to get my anger out is to just wear myself out. It takes a while, but it works. Thankfully this tree was not being very easy on me, so when I got up to the top I had calmed a little, but I was still fuming over it all. I sat down on one of the stronger branches, my back against the tree and my legs dangling from either side of the branch. I could hear people filing out the doors of all the buildings, some leaving out to the field, others hanging around the courtyard. I heard the telltale voice of Iz, yelling at someone, probably Simon and could smell the plastic skanks all the way from up here. I was high up so no one could see me unless they looked up. Plus there was the huge leaves to help hide me. But I could see them! I shifted and was now on my stomach, laying straight with my legs wrapped around the branch. I looked down and saw everyone there. Iz hovering over Si, who was slumped on the stairs with his head rested in his hands, misery written all over his face. _Aw.. poor Si. Wish I could help him.. eh. He'll live. _Maia and Jordan sitting under the patio. And Jace was just settling down, right under me. _Seriously!? You had to sit there of all the other spots you could've gone to!?_ I growled quietly wishing he would go. Suddenly, Magnus plops down next to him and starts to mess with his hair. Which Jace obviously didn't like..

"Excuse me!? Get your hands off my beautiful hair!" he demanded, trying to swat Mags hands away. He just rolled his eyes and continued to mess around.

"What the hell man!? Get out of my hair!" he shouted, still trying to stop Mags. Who finally just grabbed Jace's swinging arms and shouted at Iz to come over. She stomped over, than seeing the situation, pulled a rope out of her bag and threw it at him.

"Um.. why do you have rope in your bag?" Jace asked, probably scared she was planning to hang him in his sleep.

"I have my reasons.." and with that she walked back over to Si, ranting on about people she was annoyed with. Mags took the rope and tied Jace's arms down, with much difficulty because Jace was trying to get out of the tight hold. Mags may look like a weak little drama queen, but I know from experience that he is one of the strongest guys I know. Once Jace was all tied up, Mags reached into his and pulled out a glitter encrusted bundle. Jace looked confused, Mags looked devious, and I knew why. I cant believe he still has that… He rested it on Jace's outstretched legs and untied the string that kept it from rolling open. When he rolled it out, Jace's eyes went wide and he started to struggle again. _Poor Jacey. Doesn't he know not to struggle when caught by a Mags? _

In that bundle, was Magnus' most prizes possession. His hair kit. It had everything from shiny red scissors to ice blue hair gel. It was the sign of a haircut. Mags did this to me once, actually he's given all of us a haircut within the month he met us. None of us know why really he does it, but you cant stop him. He'll come out of nowhere, at anytime of the day or night, and bring out his hair kit. Like I said, when I got mine, before my hair was a huge rats nest. Curls and frizz mixed with dirt and random little leaves or twigs. A split-ends nightmare, as he once called it. Than I woke up one day and it was like looking at someone else! At first I screamed and had a mental meltdown, running around the neighborhood like a lunatic, scaring my neighbors. Than I when I saw Mags the next day in our elementary school, I punch him in his guts than hugged him like crazy. That was probably a year before we moved. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard a yell from Jace.

"Oh quit being such a baby! Look how amazing everyone else looks now, well excluding Sylvester, I'm not a miracle worker! I'll admit, Iz put up a good fight and Maia was a bitch! But Jordan was easy, though Clare Bear did try and kill me in her sleep than nearly winded me the next day but eh, it was worth it! She was a mess before!" _Oh he's gonna get it later!_ Though he is right…

"You did Clary's hair? In her sleep!?" Jace questioned. Everyone nodded or muttered a yes. I laughed to myself a little because of his somewhat scared tone.

"Well you wouldn't expect me to do it while she was _awake_ did you!? That'd be a death wish! Besides, your way over due! Alec is too.. hmm. Little shit didn't remind me.." he muttered as he started to part Jace's hair the way he wanted it.

"I'm starting to understand why I didn't hang out with you guys much when I was little.." Jace said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, because instead you spent your childhood with Jon and the skank crew. Nice childhood!" Si butted in, earning him a glare from Jace and I

"Wow… your glare is almost as good as C's now.." Si shuddered

"Speaking of, where is Lil' Red?" Mags wondered, as he ran his long fingers through Jace's hair with some sort of product. _Hehe…'She's just watching over you, Maggie!'_ I giggled quietly, careful not to get caught.

"Probably ditched or out skatin." Jordan said, twirling a lock of Maia's curls.

"Nah, I saw her up in the office. We were jail buddies! Or.. more like office buds.. I don't know. But yeah, she's gotta still be around here somewhere." Mags said, now bringing out his beautiful scissors causing Jace to go wide-eyed. I quickly covered my mouth as I laughed again.

"I don't think so, if she was pissed she'd probably take off. You know how she tends to take it out on someone if she's not by herself." Said Maia, swatting Jordan in the chest when he pulled her hair too hard. _Ooo, so right but so wrong Maia!_

"Yeah, well, I say she's still here. She wouldn't leave on a thirty minute break!" says Iz, with Mags nod of approval. I giggled again, amused at their little argument.

"What do you think Solomon?" Mags asked, snipping away at Jace's hair, who had his eyes closed and worried look over his whole face.

"Why are ya asking me!? I haven't seen her since this morning when Idiot here disturbed her from her perch!" Si said, gesturing to Jace, who was too worried to even take notice.

"You've known her the longest! You two have some weird, creepy connection. Use your telepathy or whatever and figure out where she is!"

"It doesn't work like that, genius. Just because I know her better than all of you, doesn't mean I constantly check up on her!" Si said. Than Jace's eyes shot open and his breathing got a little weird and panicked. Mags stopped for a moment and whispered something that I was just able to make out from up here, "Are you okay?" he whispered, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Jace squeezed his eyes shut and made a face that looked like he was in pain, than as quickly as it was there, his eyes were open again.

"Yeah, just got a headache" he mumbled back. Mags looked like he didn't believe it, I wasn't even sure, but just nodded and went back to fixing his hair. _Well that was.. weird.._ I rested my head in my hands and let my legs loosen and relaxed a bit, I was obviously going to be stuck up here for awhile.

"What about you, Mr. Perfect?" Si questioned. _Hey!... I called him that first!_

"What about me?" he grumbled, still looking a little pained. _I gotta ask him about that tonight_

"Where do you think she went!? You're the only one who hasn't said anything."

"I don't know… maybe she just wants to be alone, ever thought of that?" he mumbled. I half smiled, and laughed when Si got all pissy and grumbling Jace's words again, making fun of him but obviously showing that he _didn't _think of that. But quickly tried to cover it up by swaying one of the branches, hoping it sounded like the wind was blowing it. I think it worked.

"Or.." _shit._ "Maybe she's just messing with us.." _damn!_ _It!_ I plucked an acorn from a twig and threw it at him, just missing Mags, but hitting Jace's shoulder. A half-smile crept up his face, as he reached down and picked up the acorn, carefully examining it.

"True… yeah, she does like to screw with us a lot." Iz said in agreement.

"Oh god, Iz! Bad image! I'm sorry, but she's like my sister!" Si said, covering his face. Everyone suddenly got a really grossed out look on their face, even I did when I understood what Si's meaning.

"Oh my god Simon! You have a dirty, messed up mind! I cant believe you would twist my words like that!" Iz shouted

"Okay, I don't even play on that side of the playground so to speak, and I'm not sure whether to be extremely offended and grossed out or to laugh my ass off.." Mags said, taking a long pointed comb to style Jace's hair a bit with some gel. Jace chuckled, probably still being all smug that he figured out where I am.

"Well, I do play on that side, and I'm not grossed out, not in the least bit." He muttered in his somewhat seductive voice. I choked on my breath and fumbled around, trying to get a grip on the branch before I-"Shhiiittt!" I yelped as I lost my grip completely and went tumbling, for the second time today, and I would've landed on solid ground but Jace somehow caught me. Everyone gasped and Mags screamed, curling in on himself.

"Told ya she was messin with us." Jace said, somewhat panting for what I'm assuming was an adrenaline rush from the quick catch.

"How.. how the hell did you get untied!?" Mags shouted, pointing the end of his comb at us with a shaky hand.

"I'm Mr. Perfect remember? Plus you made it easy." Jace told him

"How did you know where Clary was and when she fell!?" Si also shouted, looking like he was about to faint. I, finally catching my breath, glared and pushed myself out of Jace's hold, dropping to the ground. I dusted myself off and folded my arms, still glaring at Jace.

"Because he's an asshat and made me fall!" I yelled

"Hey! Its not my fault you fell, its my fault that you had a hard time staying up there!" he said laughing. Si almost said something but I shut him up with one look.

"Okaayy…. Well on a much less… death wish note.. How's my masterpiece!?" Magnus asked, making a motion to Jace, who was still laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Nice, makes him look more.." I started searching for the correct word

"Perfect? Handsome? Stunning?" Jace offered

"No… it shows more… more of.. your asshat side! Your smartass, narcissistic, asshat side! Yeah, that's it!" I said, snapping my fingers once. He glared at me.

"Watch it, Red!" he warned

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him away and went to Mags

"So, detention huh?" I asked

"Ah, you too?"

"Yup. But I cant go." I answered, causing the confused look on his face

"What do you mean you _cant go_? Its detention, what, your gonna just skip it?" he asked

"Yeah, I don't see how listening to music while learning a subject you already taught yourself is deserving of a detention. I mean, so what if I kinda cursed out the stupid Principal. He deserved it!" I said, though I could kinda see how it made sense.

"Uhuh.. you still haven't told me why you cant go." _Dammit Maggie!_

"That's for me to know and you _not_ to find out." I answer, sort of. Than walked away, ruffling Jace's new hairdo as I headed off to PE.

**I'm gonna try and somehow show you guys the before and after of Jace. Not sure if I'll update it into here or on my profile, we'll just have to find out. :/ **


	15. Chapter 12-Snacks,Jack, The Wolverine

~Clary~

If I had one chance to fast forward to any time I wanted, now would be the time I'd take that chance. PE wasn't too bad saying I didn't do anything but sit there. But now I was in my last class, Language Arts, and I swear this clock hates me. I actually like this subject but today, not my most favorite. I sat there, bouncing my leg and tapping my pencil on the doodle-covered desk, glancing every second at that stupid clock and very nearly biting a hole through my lip every time it hadn't changed.

Simon is in this class but he sat all the way up in the front today because some jerk broke his glasses in the guy's bathroom. So I was left alone in the back with some dude passed out and another not-so-secretly picking his nose. I glanced back at the clock for the hundredth time this period, 2:55. _Okay. Just ten more minutes till you can go hang out with Jace. Ten agonizingly, long, long minutes. Ugh…_ But I sat there and took it, wondering who the idiot was that decided '_Oh lets throw in five extra minutes after three, I'm sure the students wouldn't mind!' _I even mapped out that conversation, pretty sure it went something like..

"Okay, now that we know that school starts at the crack of dawn, lets decided when we may let our prisoners go!" said one of them. They all nod and put on a sickening fake smile.

"How about 2:30?" said the laid back chick at the end of the long table. The man in charge forms a frown deep into the folds of his face.

"I'm not sure if that's enough time for the last period teachers to give out homework and project assignments." he says.

"Oh how about 3:00? That's an extra thirty minutes, so not only can they assign homework and project but also go over a few topics, and maybe a educational game!" says a suck-up sitting next to the leader, who smiles down at the man.

"That sounds great!" he says approvingly. But no. That suck-up and stuck-up man had to push it further and add an extra five minutes! I just don't get it…

Even after my mental conversation, there were still those _stupid, useless, idiotic _five minutes! I didn't have anything out except my sketch pad and pencil, for doodling since there was no where left on this desk, so I didn't have anything to keep me occupied for these next five minutes. Though luckily this teacher wasn't a stickler on time and let us chat and move around for the rest of class. Si quickly grabbed up his things, stuffed them into his bag, and moved to the back with me. I laughed at him when he nearly tripped and bumped into a huge and kinda scary lookin dude. When he eventually got to the back, he dropped down into the seat next to me and threw his bag down onto my desk, than pulled his chair closer to me and kicked his feet up onto my lap. I laughed again and started messing with his old and torn laces.

"So?" he starts, raising an eyebrow at me.

"So what?" I ask back, untying the laces and tying them back again.

"Sooo.. I'm not deaf nor an idiot and I know you got something goin on this fine afternoon. So what would be keeping you from detention? Which by the way, how exactly did you get?" One downside from knowing Simon Lewis your entire life, you cant hide _anything_ from him without him finding out. Its worse than Iz or Magnus, which is saying a lot!

"Ugghh! Nothing. I'm just have plans. And I was listening to music because, as you know, I already learned everything this summer or in New York." I try, knowing he's going to tell me to explain more than that.

"And by '_nothing, just plans'_ you mean..?"

"Uh.. well ya know how Jace and I went skating this morning?"

"Yes. How could I forget that you let that heathen use my favorite?" he says, scowling.

"Well I didn't want to get stuck shopping with Izzy and Jon would only sit there and nag me about everything I do, so I asked Jace to come over and just.. hang out." I explain, shrugging my shoulders when I finished. When he didn't answer, I looked over at him. He was staring half glaring at me!

"Whats with the look!?" i ask

"Well first, you think you can avoid Iz by inviting her brother over. And two, why _him_?"

"True. And I don't know, maybe cause he's the only one of you guys I somehow don't remember from when I use to live here?"

"And that means you have to hang out with him?"

"I just wanna get to know him, whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he's a huge douchebag who throws girls away like their nothing, which to be honest half of them were just skanks, and shoves their feelings bag in their faces laughing! Plus, he doesn't hang out with us because he thinks we're not 'cool' enough for him. Need I say more?"

"I cant believe you think I like him like _that_! I just want to get to know him. That's it. Plus the only reason we're hanging out today is because I don't want to deal with everyone else hagging me out!" I say, my voice raising higher and higher until at that moment the bell rings. I push his legs off me and walk as fast as I could out into the hall. I went to my locker and grabbed my skateboard, than ran out into the parking lot, pushing past anyone in my way, but the plastics and jocks were the only ones who wouldn't move. I ran right into the back of one of the guys, Alex I think, who had an arm around each of the skanks to his sides. The three turned around, Alex smirking down at me and the two fakes glaring at me.

"Well hello there, little Red! I believe I last saw you with my buddy's shirt on, nice tease by the way." He says, winking down at me.

"Hey, Alex right? Yeah, sure screwed him up. Well it was nice running into you and all, but I gotta go. See ya!" I say quickly, trying to push pass them. But he puts his hand on my waist and pulls my to his side, causing one of the skanks to gasp and glare.

"Ahah, tryin to run away from little ol'Alex? Come now, that's not such a nice thing for such a cute little miss to do." He tisks, his slight southern-country accent the only thing convincing me to answer.

"Yeah well this little miss doesn't have any room for kindness. So, as I was, Bye!" I try to pull away, but he doesn't release me. I was about to show him exactly how true those rumors about redhead's tempers are, when it suddenly got noticeably darker. I look behind me, and see Jace smirking but still glaring down at Alex. Who, being about a foot shorter and knowing Jace pretty much over-ruled him in everything, looked up at him wide-eyed and paled.

"W-well Hi there, Jace. I'm just talking to your little friend ya brought over this morning.." he stuttered. Jace's smirk grew to a sinister smile and he glances down at me. I give him a questioning look, wondering what he was going to do. That he looks back at Alex.

"I see that. I also see that she's in a hurry to get to somewhere and well buddy, you seem to be the only thing stopping her. Why would that be?" he questions, his voice a somewhat creepy kinda cheery.

"Oh, um, we were just havin a little chat, right little Red?" he says quickly, tightening his grip on me, warning me to back him up.

"Hell n-" I start, completely pissed that he thinks I'm gonna be on his side, but he interrupts me.

"Is that a problem Jay? I know ya don't like to share and all, but ya cant expect me to resist this cute little Red?" For once, I think the skanks and I agreed on something. We all had a slightly confused and grossed out look on our faces. Jace still had that eerie smile on his face.

"Oh, well, I don't know about that. I really don't like sharing, like you said. But than again, that would mean that she'd have to be mine and incase you haven't noticed, she doesn't and probably _cant_ belong to anyone. So, you have three seconds to get your hands off her so she can be on her way. I'm sure she's keeping someone waiting." Jace warns, still using that cheery voice, and winks down at me. I only glare at him, as Alex quickly lets go of me, holding his hands in the air.

"That's a good boy, now run along now. Oh and dont forget your little scraps of trash on your way." I finish off, patting his head and gesturing to the skanks, who start to yell at me, but don't have the chance as I stride away.

I was just out into the parking lot when I feel someone, aka Jace, come out next to me.

"I could've handled it." I say, elbowing him under his ribs. He quietly grunts a little and chuckles.

"Ow, no need for violence. And I know, I just wanted to. Besides, Alex was being a pain in the neck lately so eh. Be thankful for once would ya?"

"I'll be thankful the day all skanks take off their masks and Pep-squads and/or meetings become illegal, ya big baby." I grumbled as I cross the road.

"Sooo… never-ever? Aw, oh well. I was thinking about stopping by my place at getting all my X-men and Marvel movies." He says. I freeze and grab the side of his t-shirt.

"…_All_ of the X-men movies..? Even Wolverine?" I ask hopefully, looking straight ahead. I only had X-men and First Class, but Wolverine was my favorite and Jon never let me use his.

"_All. Even_ Wolverine." He confirms. I hug him tightly and say "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThaaankyou!" He chuckles and wraps one arm around me, the other hand patting my head.

"That's what I thought you'd say. See, ya cant resist the ." at that I quickly detach myself and glare up at him.

"Just get the movies." I tell him, as we walk up to his door.

"Fine… but your coming in. I don't wanna have to face Iz alone. Besides, ya asked to bring honey or whatever so you're helping me carry stuff!" he demands and before I can argue, he grabs my hand and pulls me inside. We quietly sneek up the stairs and down the hallway to Jace's room. First thing I notice is.. well nothing. There was literally nothing on the floor, well except the usual. A twin-sized bed, desk, bookshelf, so on. But other than that, there was nothing. Not a mess in sight. Even the walls had nothing on them, showing the navy blue paint. And his bed was all white except a few black pillows and was neatly made. The only thing that showed that there was an actual teenage boy living in this room was the pile of clothes on the desk chair and trophies from previous wins on shelves.

"Dude.. you should really clean this place up. It looks like a tornado went through here!" I scold

"Ha ha, very funny, Ms. Sarcasm. I just like having everything in order, sorry if that's a problem." He says, searching through a CD case.

"Well, it might be if _you_ have a problem with messes." i plopped down on his bed, laying sideways across it.

"Why do ya say that?" he mumbles as he continues to pull out movies.

"Cause my room is probably worse than Iz's"

"Damn.. that's pretty bad.. eh. I'll try and not organize anything, ya know, so I don't confuse you. I don't understand how you girls can know where everything is like that but hey, Im not judging." He says, walking over to me with the movies. Which I greedily take from him and hold them to me.

"Please Clary, can you carry the movies. Well sure Jacey! I'd love to! Thanks Clary!" he says, crappily mimicking me.

"I do NOT talk like that! Ok. Next, ze popcorn and.. I'm taking this pillow too" I yell, than grab a big fluffy black pillow, than drop it, screaming.

Underneath it was the head of a huge dog, it's eyes shut and tongue hanging out. In a few seconds, I had dropped the pillow and ran behind Jace. Who thought it must have thought it was hilarious to have the head of a once beautiful dog underneath his pillows.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? There is a dog's head in your bed and you just laugh!? How the heck did it get there? Why is it there!? Ho-how long has th-"

"Jack! Get your ass outta my bed! How many times do I gotta tell ya that?" he scolds, snapping in the dogs face. Its, I mean, Jack's eyes pop open and suddenly a _huge_ body of a dog emerges out of the pile of pillows and leaps onto Jace, who pushes him onto the floor.

"JACE! You could've told me you had a dog or.. or something! God! You nearly scared me half to death!" I scream at him, hitting his back. Than Jack notices me and leaps onto me, causing my to get distracted from my yelling and fall to the carpet, laughing as I was attacked with huge sloppy kisses.

"Wow... He likes ya." Jace says somewhat surprised and slightly upset. I sit up, petting Jack as he rested his head in my lap.

"Don't sound so bummed out, I'm sure he's just begging for at least half the attention you pay to yourself. And I'd gladly give him all the attention he needs. He's just too sweet to ignore" I hug Jack's head to my chest and kiss his head. _Okay.. I admit it.. I'm a huge sucker for animals!_

"Well that and that's probably the closest he's ever been to second-base since we got him, though your notion is good too. But no, not what I meant. I'm just kinda shocked. He doesn't really like anyone else except Max and I." Jace said, picking up the movies and pillow I dropped.

"Oh, so you're just jealous! Isn't he Jack? Little perv is jealous, right?" I croon to Jack, rubbing his belly when he rolled over on my lap.

"I am not jealous. I'm just kinda surprised since he's always tried to attack anyone I've ever brought over.."

"That's because everyone you bring over is either a pig-headed jock or a perfume fake skank-bag. Or, hates 'muts or anything with fur' so pretends to be allergic and insists you 'have fun' somewhere else in the house where Jack cant go. Correct me if I'm wrong." I stand up and walk out into the hallway, Jack and Jace at my heels.

"... Okay.. touche. But all the same, I just think he probably smells meat or.. something on you. Seriously, he's never liked anyone!" he continues as we go down the stairs. I jump on the last four and head into the kitchen, going straight to the pantry. Jace sits down on the island, Jack laying down at his feet wagging his tail and looking up at me with huge eyes.

"Ya make yourself at home ya know that?" he said as I rummaged through the shelves.

"Well I did use to spend half my time outside my house here so I kinda know where everyone hides things." I muttered with three bags of popcorn between my teeth, a jar of Fluff(**For those of you who don't know. Fluff is AMAZING MARSHMELLOWY SPREADABLE GOODNESS!**), a cute little bear bottle of honey, and Izzy's secret stash of assorted chocolate chips in my arms. I turned to Jace, who went wide eyed, as I walked over to him slowly trying not to drop anything on the way.

"Um.. I.. I think we should probably just do this here.." he mumbles, gesturing to me and the snacks. I think it over in my head and decide its probably a good idea. Jon would flip if Jace was anywhere near me and mum would be all weird. I nod and shrug in agreement and put everything on the counter.

While I popped all the popcorn and made my favorite snack of all time,Which happened to be an ice cream sandwich… literally. I took to slices of toast, spread Fluff and melted chocolate on them, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and honey on top! Delicious!

Jace was in the living room setting up the movies and bringing down all his pillows and blankets.

"K! Got the TV set u-.. p.." Jace had just walked into the kitchen and saw the huge mess. I had pretty much destroyed the island and everything near it, which included Jack, who had honey and Fluff smothered into his fur. Jace dropped the remote he had in his hand and ran his hands through his hair than down his face, letting out a long deep breath. I too had chocolate and Fluff smeared across my face and glasses, honey in my hair and on my sleeves, _and_ I was in the middle of tasting my new creation of Choco-Fluff popcorn, shoving a huge handful into my mouth. He looked at me through his fingers and slowly shook his head.

"Dad.. is gonna.. kill. Me." Was all he said before sliding down the doorway. At that moment Izzy walked into the house, wearing a sports bra and out of breath. As she came into the kitchen she was yelling for Jace but froze when she saw him laying there on the floor, banging his head into the door. She than looked slowly over at me and I think I could hear the click of everything in her head.

"Oh Clary…" she mumbled, looking at me with lost hope as I awkwardly stood there, crunching on my new creation. Jack put his front paws up on the counter and titled his head, glancing between Iz and I. She than looked back down at Jace,

"I probably should've warned you about her… snacks…" He glared up at her

"Ya think!?" he stood up and gestured to the kitchen "This! Isnt gonna suit too well with Dad, he's going to _kill_ _me!_"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! You let her in the house, that's your first mistake, second, ya let her in the kitchen!" she than turned to me "Didn't you try and warn him when he let you inside!?" I swallowed hard and pushed my glasses up.

"Um.. well I was going to but.. He just pulled me inside! So.. technically, I cant be held responsible this time.." I put my put my elbows down on the counter and rested my head in my hands, looking over at them in innocence. I think Jack's puppy dog eyes helped out.

"I!... I.. I screwed myself over. Damn… well that's a first." Jace tried to protest, but obviously had nothing to argue with. I smiled over at them.

"Jace, I'm just gonna warn you now so next time you're more prepared for a Clarcident. Knowing Clary is probably the most dangerous thing you will ever do in your entire life! She is a trap. She makes it seem like she wont do much harm, other than a few threats and signature glares. But you are now walking down death lane! And the only way of survival, IS survival! We all had to go through this, and I'm pretty sure Alec and Jordan still are! So next time something like this happens.. don't say I didn't warn you." she warns him, than looks over at me for approval.

"She's right. I'm what they would call… 'A death trap'" I agree. Jace looks frightened, and he should be. He was just threatened and warned by two of the most terrifying girls he will ever know.

"So. Jace, clean the mess. Clare, clean the dog. We good? Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and tell everyone that you are in Phase 2 of the Clare Bear project. If I hear anything… disturbing and/or loud, I will come down. Are we clear?" _God, she sounds like mum…_

"Yeah.." we both mumbled. Than she leaves us to it.

"Where's the shampoo...?" I mumble to him. He sighs and stands up

"Just use mine, I gotta get more anyway. You should probably clean yourself up too." He says. I nod and take Jack by his collar, bringing him with me upstairs.

By the time Jack is clean, half of Jace's shampoo is gone and there is water and bubbles everywhere. _Oh well. I can clean it up later._ I dry him off than send him downstairs. I went back into the bathroom and took off my dirty and now soaked clothes, throwing them by the slightly cracked open door, incase Iz or Jace were calling for me. I turned the shower on at hot at I could get it than jumped in. This was strictly Jace and Max's bathroom since Iz probably had too many hair and body products to count, so I had to stick with Jace's Axe shampoo and conditioner. _Hey, You use Jon's all the time when you run out of the grapefruit shampoo._ I wash my mess of curls until they are smooth and wavy and an untangled, snack-free dark maroon wave. I quickly and carefully wash my arms than rinse off, and turn off the water. I step out into a steam fog and see that my clothes are gone. And had been replaced with a pair of boxers, black sweats, and a huge hoodie that had '_Green Day: American Idiot'_ printed across it. _Its official. This dude is okay. Not great yet, but ok._ I put everything on and was suddenly extremely thankful he didn't bring me one of Izzy's old pj's. Last I checked, she never wore anything that went pass mid-thigh or shoulders and this felt way more comfortable. I put my hair down in two wet messy braids, put my glasses on, and walked downstairs.

Jace was laying back on the big leather couch, a knitted-white blanket across his legs and his arms up on the back of the couch. I snuck up towards the couch, than just as I was about to pop out at him, he snatched me and flipped me over the couch, I landed on my back onto the huge, cool couch, laughing. Than he started to poke or scratch my sides.. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do honestly. Finally I just sat up and pushed his hands away.

"What in the name of the Angel are you doing?"

"You're not ticklish!?" he exclaims.

"What?.. No! I'm not. You were trying to tickle me?" he nods and I laugh

"Everyone is ticklish though!" he protests

"Not me."

"No. Everyone, and I mean everyone, must have some ticklish spot. Otherwise they must not be human. You are in fact ticklish, and I swear I _will_ find out where you're ticklish!" he continues to argue. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Okay, well I wanna watch a guy stab and cut peoples heads off with his hands. You are welcome to try and find my '_ticklish spot'_ , whatever that is, but I'm not responsible for any injuries." He sighs, but agrees and turns on X-men Origins: Wolverine.

The entire movie he was poking at me, which got more and more annoying each time. But when he tried to tickle my neck I actually growled at him, causing Jack to look up at me and Jace looked surprised at first but hissed at me! I just glared at him and went back to watching Logan being adamantium infused, Jace still trying to tickle me. After that we watched the rest of the X-men movies, debating on who had the coolest mutations(Wolverine!) but Jace thought Jean was. So what if she has a super powerful and dangerous power! Wolverine has _knives_ in his _hands_! And he can kick some serious ass with them. We were now on X-men First Class, and Xavier had just walked into the kitchen and discovered Raven. "Change my mind. I think I pick Raven." Jace mumbles. I lift my head off Jack and look up at Jace. "You only say that because its Jennifer Lawrence and she's technically naked." "I do not! I honestly think that Raven is better and I guess yeah, she's a lot hotter than Jean, in my opinion." He argues, putting on a hurt look. I roll my eyes at his failed attempt to convince me otherwise. "Fine, liar. You do remember that she became human right?" I remind him "Yeah, but you know that she'll _somehow_ become mutant again! Remember, there is Days of Future Past coming out in 2014, and last I checked, Mystique is listed directly under Jennifer Lawrence's name! Ha!" _damn.. I thought I'd win this…_ "Whatever.." I mutter and turn back to the movie. He pokes me under my ribs and laughs in victory. "Haha, you're just saying that because you know you cant win this" he mocks. I sit up and scowl at him. "No. Jace, when a girl says 'Whatever', it means she's letting you off easy before ya hurt yourself and than you should really shut up and quit while you're ahead. You should've learned that by now, living with Izzy all these years." I lay back down, scratching Jack behind his still floppy ears. "Psh… whatever.." he grumbles. "Now _that_ meant you know you cant win this!" i laugh at him as he sinks into the couch further, arms crossed. We continued the throughout the movie debating various characters or scenes. Though, around the part where everyone is out on a ship and Magnito had reversed the missiles, we stopped debating and I could feel sleep taking me over. I snuggled closer to Jack, who was already asleep, and let myself ebb away into a deep sleep. Good? No Good?


	16. Chapter13: Its just a Nightmare Im fine

**Hey, I know I just posted the other day but I wanted to show ya a little more of Clary's past… plus I was bored so.. here is a little short one! Hope you like it **

Songs:

Never too late- Three Days Grace

_ The back door slammed shut, he came stumbling in with a bottle of beer in his hand. I was in the kitchen, trying to reach the jug of milk on the top shelf, when he walked in. I was so close to reaching it when he came up behind and leaned over me. _

"_You should be in bed." He whispered in my ear, the smell of alcohol in his hot breath stinging my eyes. _

"_I wanted a snack." I muttered, grabbing an apple. I turn around and push around him, walking toward the stairs. But you know better.. He meets me at the stairs, blocking my way up. _

"_So. You don't have anything to say tonight?" he asked, taking my apple and examining it. I look away from him, crossing my arms. _

"_No." _

"_No? Huh… what? Did you say everything you wanted to last night?" he asks, biting into my apple. I finally meet his eyes with an icy glare. _

"_It was last week." _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_It. Was. Last. Week. The last time you came here was last Tuesday night. You know.. the night after Jon's birthday. By the way, it was nice not seeing you at his party." I enunciate each word precisely, since my child-like stutter was the main thing he made a point of last time. He kneels down to my level and I look away again, but he takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at him. _

"_Listen to me, Clarissa. I am the boss around here. I control you. You are not to talk to me like you are my equal. I thought you would have understood that by now, guess not. Maybe I should remind you." I tense at his underlying threats, knowing exactly what he could do. _

"_I understand." _

"_Do you?" I nod. "Do you really?" I nod again. "Don't lie to me! You don't know anything! You are just a stupid little child. Do you understand that?" I pause at that one. Do you understand? Are you really just a stupid kid? _

"_I-I'm not s-stupid." i mutter, the stutter coming back. _

"_Is that so? Than why do you stutter? Did you know that only a retard stutters? No, I'm sorry, you wouldn't know that. Would you?" he stands back up, taking another bit from the apple and chugging down his beer. I feel my eyes burn with the tears I'm trying so desperately to hold back. Don't.. _

"_Do you ever wonder what I'm doing while I'm out?" he asks, completely changing the subject. But I'm not sure if it's a better topic. _

"_Helloo? I knew you were stupid but I didn't realize you were too stupid to speak! Would you like if I just told you what I'm out for?" I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing he'd just leave me alone. _

"_I go out so I can have a life. So I can actually enjoy my nights and have a good time. Because here.. there is that piece of crap you call 'Mum', that whiny suck-up Jonathan, and than there's you… I can't live here, not with Jonathan, not your mother, and definitely not you." He yelled, than after downing the last drops of his beer, he just dropped the bottle. The glass scattered over the wooded floors, tiny shards digging into my feet and legs. A single tear slid down my face, betraying me, as I took a sharp instake of breath._

"_Are you gonna cry!? What the hell! You're scared of a few scrapes and glass!?" he jabbed his finger on my chest. I pushed his hand away and hugged my arms to myself, trying not to cry or even look at him. He kneels down and leans forward into my face, his hot breath burns my eyes and I choke on the lack of clean air. _

"_Pick it up." He whispers. I shake my head, more tears starting to stream down my face. _

"_Pick. It. Up." He demands harshly. And when I don't, he raises his arm and brings his hand hard across my face and I fall to my hands and knees, shards of the bottle digging into them. "Now!" _

_ I slowly respond, picking up the razor sharp pieces that slice into the palm of my hand. But every time I pick all that I can up, he kicks my arm or steps on my fingers and I drop the glass. After about the tenth time this happens, I snatch my arm away before he can kick me again. But that doesn't stop him. He grabs me by the wrist, tightens his grip so hard I drop the glass, then kicks my arm. I didn't feel it at first, so when the huge crack and excruciating pain shot up my arm, I screamed.. _

My eyes snapped open. I was screaming. I _am_ screaming and… and I'm on a couch. _Where the hell am I!?_ I look next to me and I see Jace. He is on his knees next to me, holding my arm slightly, and he looks terrified. _Crap.. I was dreaming again._ I take a painful breath and run my hand though my now unbraided hair.

"I'm sorry.." I manage to croak to him with my sore throat.

"What… What was that?" he asks frightened. I sigh and sit up slowly, petting Jack softly when he puts his head in my lap.

"Just a nightmare." I manage a small half smile to try and reassure him. "I'm fine."

"Clary. You just nearly caused me a black eye, screamed yourself awake, and your crying! What happened?" I wipe my eyes and sure enough, I'm crying. _No! Stop it._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I ah.. I'm okay. Just go back to sleep. I'm fine." I stand up and walk away from the couch.

"Whoa, wait. Where ya going?" he stood up, as well did Jack, who looked worried.

"I'm just gonna go. I wont be able to get anymore sleep anyway" I continue to walk to the front hall.

"Wait, wait! No, you cant just leave, not after.. after whatever that was! Please just tell me what's wrong." He whisper-yells as I reach the door.

"Jace, I cant. I just want to go skating. Sorry." I pull on my converse and grab my skateboard and bag that I had left on a hook on the wall next to the door. I opened the door and quickly went down the three stairs that lead to the path to the road.

"Clary!" Jace yells after me. I sigh once again and turn to him. He crosses his arms over his broad chest and looks to the ground and… smiles? He looks like he's holding back a laugh!

"What the hell is so funny to you?" I put my hands on my hips and look at him like he's insane. He chuckles softly before straightening up.

"Well, for starters, you plan on skating home in the middle of the night wearing.. sweats six times your size, a hoodie that you can trip over, aaannnd.. I'd be an idiot to let ya go right now." He opens the door wider and gestures for me to come in.

"God I hate it when people have a point.." I moan as I give in and go back inside.

"Why? Cause it makes you wrong?"

"No, because it means I have to let them get away and just go along with it. Plus, it just makes me wanna hit something." I mumble, flopping back onto the couch with Jack.

"Well that's… adorable..?" he mutters sarcastically, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just a bucket of sweetness and rainbows. Remind me to put a cherry on top next time." I say, resting my feet on his legs and laying back. He smirked at me and rested his head on the couch. I closed my eyes and laid my head against Jack's.

"Ya know you're going to have to tell me sooner or later.." he mumbled

"If you think that that is all it takes to get me to tell you everything.. than like ya said to my brother.. "You got a lot comin for ya"' I mumbled back. He snapped his eyes open and looked at me surprised.

"How did you-"

"I just know things. Better learn not to ask questions and just go along with it." And with that, I fell back to sleep. With no horrible memories to haunt me this time.


	17. Chapter14-Debates,Max,andCoffe e

**Ello! Nice to see (figuratively speaking..) you all again! Sorry that i didn't update sooner, I was forced(I'm not kidding!) into reading a series and I was also working on the Nanowrimo contest(look it up if you want to know so bad)But here it is now :D enjoy and r&r and you all get a unicorn! (Specialty of The Magnificent MagnusBane inc.) **_Technically I do not own the characters or the book series… yes.. it is very depressing.. I know how you all feel_

Playlist:

When the darkness comes- Colbie Caillat(This song _technically_ this song isn't out yet but its on the TMI soundtrack so I think you can still listen to it)

Photograph- Nickleback (Serioulsy, listen carefully to the lyrics and if you connect it to this entire story so far.. it's perfect!)

100 Years- Five for fighting( Okay.. this may make no sense, but the 'argument' between her and Jace isn't suppose to be exactly… bad. Shes not really.. uh.. mad. Its hard to explain. Just.. play this song while you're reading that and it might make more sense… aka the lyrics have nothing to do with it xD just a heads up)

~Jace~

I woke up with a leg over my stomach , another digging into my ribs, half a dog trapping my legs, and frizzy-red hair covering my face that blocked my airway. I coughed and kicked my legs to shove Jack off, who growled quietly from being disturbed from his rest. Once I managed to escape from the wild hair, I looked around and my eyes landed on a passed out Clary. _Why the hell is she he- ohhh yeeahh _

She was curled up against me, her legs where twisted up on me and she held her arms to her chest. The wild hair, which I now understood, was covering half of her face. Though from what I could see, but I may be still a little bit drowsy from sleep, her usual façade was now more.. peaceful. She didn't look so… blocked off from the world. She wasn't smiling or anything but her expression just looked so calm and at serenity that it seemed like she was.

"Ooo! Jaaaceee, why is there a girl sleeping on you?" shouted an young and excited voice. I jumped slightly, I hadn't realized I was staring at her or anyone coming into the living room.

Max was hanging on the armrest, his glasses askew and hair sticking this way and that, a mischievous crooked grin on his face. I glared at him and put a finger to my lips

"Shh! Dude, she's sleeping! Where's Dad? Why are you up, anyway? You don't have to get ready for school for another few hours." I whisper-yelled at him. He simply rolled his eyes and sat on the armrest,

"I _know _she's sleeping, duh ya doofus, but why is she _here_? And Dad sent a text message to Iz Wiz saying he is going back to New York for a few days, said sometin about a big meetin for his other job, whatever that means. And I woke up a little early, so what?" I was only half-listening, still entranced by how peaceful she was, and the other half nodding and eye rolling.

"Course he is… When will he be back?" I ask

"When are ya gonna answer my question?" finally I look over at him,

"Uh, Clary. She's Izzy's friend, well mine too.. kinda. She slept over last night." I tell him. His grin turns into a smirk and his half-lidded eyes roll.

"Uhuh.. _friend_ .. sure Jace. Cause _friends_ totally sleepover with their dude friends, especially when the friend is a girl!" he says

"Oh shut up! She's my friend. Besides.. it's normal for a girl to sleep over at her guy friend's house."

"Then why won't ya let me have my girls over!?" he complains, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's Izzy's rule. And seriously Max, ya cant say stuff like '_my girls_', its rude ya know?" I playfully shove him off the armrest. Suddenly, a sigh comes from beside me and Clary moves her legs closer to herself and turns over, her backside pressed up against my side. I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding and so does Max, who was staring wide-eyed at her.

"Yeah, Jace my buddy, you should probably work on that uh, '_friend_' thing." He whispers, pats my shoulder, than walks into the kitchen. I shake my head, laughing quietly at him. Than Clary mumbles something in her sleep, turns back around, and wraps her arms around my arm. I laugh again and lean my head back to rest on the couch cushion. She continues to mumble things that barely pass for words, not even close to understandable. _Oh I am so using this against her.._ Than I remember earlier this morning when she had that unexplainable nightmare. _What the heck was that about?_ She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but maybe she would if I asked her again later? _No, ya shouldn't remind her of whatever it was, it'll probably just piss her off._ I grumble when I cant think of a way to figure out why she was so freaked out.

"yyoo..biserd..hmph..noin" she mumbles again, this time though her quiet deep breathing wasn't there. I look down at her, confused.

"What was that?" I ask. She stirs more and furrows her eyebrows

"ouu.. bass. Waavin e up…" she mumbles again

"Uh.. what?" I ask, leaning in slightly. Than she pops up, nearly hitting my nose, using her arms for support and glares at me with tired eyes, her mouth screwed into scowl.

"You woke me up with your snoring, you bastard! Three times I woke up from your noisy self!" she shouts at me. I know I should be frightened or defend myself but all I can do is laugh, which rightfully earns me a hard punch on the arm.

"You think its funny I got no sleep cause a you!?" she shouts again. I shake my head, still laughing.

"N-no! Its. Its you! Your hair is a huge mess!" I say between laughs, another punch.

"Shut up! You try getting five hours of sleep with a loud-ass snoring idiot rollin on top of ya and waking you up!" my laughs die down and I look over at her again, laugh again, than back at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. well.."

"Well what!?" she screams, I pause before answering.

"Well, ya know those cute little troll doll thingys?" I ask. She runs a hand through her crazed hair and sighs.

"Yeah, what about them?" she says, shaking her head slightly.

"Ya look like one of them right now!" I say, bursting into another laughing fit. She lets out a growl and stands up, pushing me hard back into the couch when I try to get up.

She walks around toward the kitchen and I twist my head around to see her. She comes back into the doorway about ten minutes later with cookie hanging out of her mouth, several more in her hands. I frown at her, which with my head upside down, must look like a smile to her.

"Cookies aren't breakfast ya know." I tell her

"They are if I want them to be." She says, than walks over to the couch and hangs upside down with her legs dangling over the back of the couch. "Oh and there is a miniature Simon in your kitchen. I may have bit him when he tried to steal my cookie." She adds nonchalantly. I look at her with my eyes popped out

"Hey, someone should've warned him not to touch my food. I don't share. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, just a little freaked out probably."

"You bit my brother…?"

"Ohh so that's Max. He looks a lot different from how I remember him." She says, inspecting her cookie.

"Well, he was only two years old last time you saw him so.. that could be why. And he does _not_ look like rat-boy!"

"Hey! That rat-boy is my best friend you're talking about!" she scolds, poking at my side "And its Weasel Dude for your information.." she mumbles afterwards

"Aren't they both rodents? Yes, I believe so. Either way, Max does _not_ look like a mini Simon and biting is not the answer!" I say, as she bites into another cookie and gets crumbs in her hair.

"Okay, give me one example!" she says through her cookie-stuffed mouth

"Well for starters, it doesn't make people like you too much, it's impolite, it's strange, a-"

"I didn't mean the biting, you idiot! I meant on the difference from Simon to Max, and don't say 'Oh well he's eight and Simon is sixteen'" she interrupts. I laugh and continue;

"Okay, okay. Well…. Okay here's one, Si is a total geek, and you know it. Max is.. well he's not." I say, stumbling for an example, as she tries and fails to raise her eyebrows.

"I don't believe you." She says

"Max is _not_ a geek, or a nerd in anyway. Well except the glasses, but I don't think that counts in any way at all!" I argue

"Okay. Call him in here than." _Crap… _

"Why!?"

"Because, I, being a fellow geek, would know if he is or not. So call him in here and he will be evaluated." She says in a proper voice, which sounds kinda funny with her accent, and crosses her arms. Well as close as crossing your arms can get while upside-down.

"You? Evaluate my brother? Are you trying to scare him?"

"If he is a geek like a say he is, than he wouldn't be afraid of me. That's why you're easy and the rest of gang isn't." she says

"Did you just call me _easy_? What the heck is that suppose to mean? I'm not easy, i-I'm a pain in the ass, arrogant, asshat! You said so!" I protest, standing up. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes.

"Don't change the subject. And being all of that doesn't mean you're not easy."

"Fine…" I huff, than cup my hands around my mouth and yell, "MAX! GET YOUR TINY ASS IN HERE! YOU HAVE TO BE EVALUATED!" I yell in the direction of Max's room.

"WHY!? I'M BUSY!" he shouts back. I look down and Clary and hope she'll just let it go but she just looks back at me expectantly.

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE KEEPING YOU FROM YOUR AMAZING BIG BROTHER, WHO NEEDS YOU TO GET IN HERE BEFORE HE LOSES AN ARGUMENT!?" I shout back, and I can here laughing from both Max and Clary.

"BUT I FINALLY GOT THAT NEW COMIC I TOLD YOU ABOUT! CANT YOU JUST LOSE FOR ONCE!? BATMAN CANT WAIT!" _Come on Max! _

"HAH! Told ya so" Clary says smugly,

"That doesn't prove anything!" I argue, even though I know its not true,"MAX, I WILL NOT STAND LOSING YET ANOTHER DEPATE WITH THIS GIRL, GET IN HERE BEFORE I TAKE ALL YOUR DOLLS AWAY!"

"THEY ARE _NOT_ DOLLS! They are ACTION. FIGURES!" Max says, finally coming into the living room, glasses still askew and comic book dangling from his hands. And to top it all off, he was wearing a spider-man shirt, batman pj bottoms, and ironman slippers!

"Seriously Max!? Did you have to wear that? Quickly go change into something not.. that, before she can use it against me!" I say, trying to push him back to his room. But Clary had flipped herself over and already saw him over the couch.

"Oh, its waaayy too late for that. Thank you Max, for the beautiful display of awesomeness." She says and Max smiles goofily and pushes around me to stand sit next to her. I groan and sit down in the armchair across from them.

"Hi! I like your hair, looks like Ironman's suit! Do you like Ironman? He's awesome, right? He's my third favorite superhero." Max stutters to Clary, she smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Course! He's my second favorite. If you count Wolverine as a superhero, saying he does do a lot of good stuff, but its debatable saying he doesn't really work for anyone and doesn't really intend on being good, just hates a lot of people and kills them for it. But, thanks for proving my point! Tell me though, are those Captain America glasses?" I cant understand how someone could fit all that info on someone in their brain, seriously, I like the movies and all but other than that, I don't see the point. I glare at them and interrupt before this gets any worse.

"Max plays soccer ya know? And he has pretty crappy grades in school. Also he doesn't know a thing about skateboarding." I ramble, trying to get back on the winning side, if I was ever on it.

"I do too know how to skate! I have two skateboards in my room, well I would if you hadn't broken my last one! Now all I got is that crummy one that grandmommy gave me when I was six!"

"Skateboarding does not mean you're a geek, Jace. It merely gets you closer to my less-eviler side." Clary points out. _Dammit, why!? Why does world suddenly hate me!?_ "Which is why you are currently _not_ on, which is also why you think I'm harder on you than everyone else. But really, I'm a.. witch to everyone. You're just like I said, easy."

"I like your new friend Jace. But I think you should take my advise I said before and 'work on it' cause you obviously suck right now!" Max says to me, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you two…" I mutter, slumping my head in my hands and glaring at the two.

"Thank you, Max. I beat you again, _Jace_!" she says, handing a cookie to Max and flashing a smug smile at me.

"Oh, so _now_ you give him a cookie! And max, she _bit_ you, remember!?" I say, I will not give up in this!

"Yeah, but I would've bit someone too if they tried to take my cookie. I just figured she was like you, boring and easy." Max says, smiling with Clary.

"Oh look! Another debate won, by me! Jeez kid, you're more helpful than I thought!" Clary gloats.

"Whoa wait! Which debate is that one?" _how could she possibly win two in under a minute?_

"The fact that you're easy. Because you are, and I got an eight-year olds words to prove it." She says, just as I here a loud bang from upstairs. Max and I quickly look at each other, horror clear in both our eyes.

"It's awake.." Max mumbles.

"You get the coffee, I get the rope." I order. And he follows them, while I run into the hallway closet to get the bundle of rope.

Clary meanwhile, is laying back into the couch, looking at us like we're insane.

"You guys are afraid of Iz?..._ Woowww_." She says, watching me as I stood near the stairway, ready to catch Izzy.

"You don't know what she's like in the morning.. it's terrifying!" I say, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I do, I spent, oh you know, half my life with her! And she's got nothing on me, you wimp. Watch." She says, standing up. She walks over to me and pushes me away, stands where I was, and waits for her to come down.

"That's not going to work without a rope and her coffee.." I warn her, though its useless.

"JACE, YOU USELESS PIECE OF BROTHER, YOUR STINKY AND DISGUSTING DOG WAS IN MY BED!" Iz screams, _Oh I'm dead. _ I open my mouth to yell back but Clary kicks my leg hard, just barely missing my very personal area. I grunt and hold my leg, falling hard to the ground when I lose my balance.

"JACE! I SAID YOUR DOG WAS IN MY BED THIS MORNING! WAKE UP NOW AND COME GET IT!" she shouts again, and I hear her footsteps from her room to the hallway upstairs.

"JACE!? I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she shouts again, "IF I COME DOWN THERE AND YOU'RE DOIN SOMETHIN THAT WOULD SERIOUSLY GROSS ME OUT, STOP IT NOW AND COME GET YOUR STUPID DOG!" My eyes widen and Clary gags. _Well that's not the usual reaction girls get of that thought.. but then again.. this is Clary we're talking about._

"IZ! You SERIOUSLY think that I'D let HIM!?" Clary yelled, glaring up the stairs.

"AH. Good point. NEVERMIND JACE. She'd kick your ass!" Iz says, coming down the stairs. I'm still laying on the floor with my leg held close to me, when she reaches the bottom and first looks at Clary, than down at me.

"I had a dream this would happen. Huh.. wadda you know? Dreams really do come true." Iz says, shaking her head slowly. Max comes running in with a huge mug of coffee, oven mits covering his hands as the hot drink slashes everywhere.

"I got your coffee, Iz!" he says, holding it out to her. She reaches out for it, but Clary smacks her hand and grabs to mug herself.

"I'll take that." She says, taking a large gulp. Suddenly, Izzy's eyes go from droopy and tired to bulging out of their sockets!

"I am _not_ talking to you for the rest of the day! There is no WAY I will deal with you after you drink that. Jace, good luck, hope you don't die!" she says, Clary has a sly grin on her face.. _What did I just get into..?_

"Um.. I feel that there is some back-story to this.." I say, gesturing to the two of them.

"Yes. Clary and coffee are, and always will be, the most terrifying and terrible mix, of all time! She's like a bipolar, insane, nutcase!" Iz says, staring deeply at me. Clary, on the other hand, continues to sip from Izzy's, now Clary's, coffee.

"Oh come on! Its not _that_ bad…" Clary mutters from behind the mug. Iz scoffs at her, looking at her as she continues;

"Oh really!? Last time, you first decided it was a great idea to hang _upside down_ from that creepy park's swing pole, at six in the morning! Than, you went on a huge rampage around the neighborhood, _screaming_ at the top of your lungs '_The voices are everywhere! Get them out before they find me!_', ya nearly scared everyone with that! Than there was lunchtime, where you freaked out at Simon for not letting you have his ninja turtle shaped ice cream and threatened to kill him with your _spoon_! Than finally, you egged Mr. Thomas's doghouse!" she yells into Clary's face. I still don't know how I don't remember this girl! From all I've heard, she seems kinda hard to forget. But now, I was simply scared. For myself! Clary looks away for a moment, probably thinking of how to argue with that. Then she looks back, and for a second there- nah. Couldn't be.

"I was hyper; that's a whole other story-_and you know it_, he was being a jerk and it was the only weapon I could think of; and Mr. Thomas has always hated me, so I wanted to show him my affection." Clary says, sighing and taking another sip before handing me the drink and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

"Should- Should I even.. ask?" I say to Iz. But she just looks at me strangely and takes the mug from me.

"There's a lot you don't know, buddy. A lot." She says, walking into the kitchen. I follow after her.

"Well I kinda already figured as much out! I know there is something that none of you are telling me and its seriously starting to piss me off! I've been hanging out with her since she got here, and I barely know a thing about her, other than what Jon has told me. And from what I've asked Clary, none of it is the real truth."

"Look, I cant say what happened, or anything about Clary. All I can say is that you either figure it out yourself, or get the hell out of her life. Because you're in deep waters either way, so better pick the right path." Iz says, though it sounds more like a threat, and sighs while looking through the fridge.

"That's not exactly the help I was looking for. Why cant you tell me anything? What, did she make you promise or are you just being a good friend? Either way, I think its kinda unfair that all of you know about something, that you know very well I don't, yet still talk about it right in front of me!" I say through gritted teeth, I _need_ to know what's going on.

"I-I cant tell you that! I cant tell you about anything. I cant tell you why, how, when, what, nothing! I'm sorry that you feel left out, but I cant deal with that. If you want to know what is wrong with her, you'll have to do it alone. I've already been through it, and so has everyone else. We are just trying to help her." Iz says, panicked, and slams the fridge door shut. I pause before I continue, I don't know if I should tell her about last night. She must have noticed the pause and looks closely at me.

"What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth to start, but I still don't think that it was suppose to be known, her nightmares, that is.

"Uh, nothing, its nothing," I say, shaking my head. "But could you at least tell me if what Jon told me was true?" I plead. She looks away for a moment, biting her lip, then looks back at me.

"Its.. partially.. the truth. He doesn't really understand, he says he does, but not really. Just.. don't screw up, Jace. Or you're gonna regret it. That much I can tell you is definitely true." She takes an apple from a basket on the island and walks past me.

I don't even think about what she said, not right now at least. I sit down on the red-leather dining chair in the corner of the kitchen, and just stare at my hand on the table, tapping my fingers on the table every few seconds. Five minutes later, at least I think it was, someone walks in. I don't look up; I could smell her from here, cinnamon and grapefruit. She grabs something from the pantry and sits down in the chair across from me. I had my head rested in my hand and looked up at her, she made a funny face at me and smirks. I laugh halfheartedly and half-smile back; than look back down. We just sit there for awhile before she interrupts the silence.

"Now is the part where we go to the worst part of the day. School." She tells me, throws away whatever she was eating, and stands back infront of me. I hadn't noticed that she changed from the clothes I lent her and into a pair of my old cargo pants, one of Izzy's black tank tops, and an old army jacket that I didn't even know I had. I also noticed the black combat boots, and her black ribbon was wrapped tightly around her hand and sneaking up her sleeve.

"Nice boots." Is all I say, and stand up with her.

I quickly change and clean up a bit, then leave. The silence on the walk there was like a dead-weight on me. I don't know if it was for her or not, but she didn't look like she was going to say anything. I kept glancing at her when I didn't think she was looking, Izzy's words were starting to sink in; '_If you want to know what's wrong with her… Just trying to help her.. Cant tell you..'_ none of it made sense and I didn't think that there was necessarily _wrong_ with her. She seemed normal, I mean, I know she had something really bad happen to her and I knew it involved her dad, but that didn't mean something had to be _wrong with her_. But, she did seem distant most of the time, and she certainly didn't let anyone get too close to her; both physically and mentally; and she was definitely tended to speak her mind. But those aren't… bad qualities, right? She's just protecting herself, at least that's how I see it.

"And now is the part where you tell me what Isabelle said to you, what you want to know, and be disappointed when I don't tell you the truth." Clary says, once again breaking the blanket of silence. I look at her and she's still looking ahead of her, though now I know that she still sees me somehow.

"If its only going to end in disappointment, then I'd rather not." I say, looking back in front of me.

"Ok. But I should just let you know that you still could've gained _something_ that you wanted to know. So now, you're going to spend the rest of the day wondering to yourself 'Just what could I have figured out about Clary?', but its still a useless pursuit." Sadly, she had it spot on.

"Why is it useless?" I'm already pretty sure I know the answer, but I don't care.

"Because. You cant. Try all you want, you're not going to figure me out."

"Then why does everyone else know!?" I stop, and turn to her.

"Nobody knows anything. They know little story about a friend, that was either told by that friend or they simply decided to take all the little bits of rumors and put two and two together and call it my past. Well to tell ya the truth, it all means _nothing_ to me. I don't care what they think they know, half of it is lies or damn good guesses. There are only five people in this _world_ that know the truth. And one of them is me. So good luck getting anything out of me, because incase you haven't noticed, _I don't _want_ you're pity_! And I don't want you to know. So stay out of it!"

There are several things I have perfected; knowing when someone is threatening me and being an ass until I get my way, among a few other small things. And she's definitely threatening me. And there is no way I'm going to take it.

"And if I don't?" I ask, taking a step closer.

"Stubbornness? You really shouldn't use my own defenses against me." She smirks and I find myself smiling too. _Why.. I have no idea.._

"Eh," I shrug, "It's in my nature."

"You should really get a new nature." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Soo.." I start

"No. I'm not going to tell you. But I am seriously going to get into _huge_ trouble today…" she says, "Sweet!" I look at her, concerned for her mental health after that coffee...

"I get the feeling that you're going to crash into me again today… Or crash in general." I mutter.

"Yeah, well half the time its your fault anyway. First ya literally run into me! Than, I believe you pulled me down from my rafters. And you didn't stop me from drinking it, even after Iz warned you, I am; as always; not responsible for you're injuries." She says, "Hmm.."

"What?" I ask

"Nothin.. I just _really_ want some ice cream right now! Maybe you could right me a note or somethin. I'm gonna go get ice cream." She starts to walk off, but I grab her before she can run off. I hold her tightly to me as she thrashes around, trying to kick out at my legs.

"Jaaccee! Let. Me. GO! I promise I'll be back before lunch, swear! That soda shope is right around the block!" she screams. I just laugh and throw her over my shoulder, keeping a tight hold on her legs so she doesn't end up knocking us both out.

"JACE WAYLAND! DOWN. NOW!" she yells at me, hitting my back.

"Its for your own good Clary. Can't have you terrifying the Candy man!" I tell her, though it doesn't stop her constant thrashing about.

"FINE! I wont go get ice cream! Put me down now!"

"I don't believe you." She sighs and stops hitting me

"Smart move.. but then again.. it's just ice cream! Can't I just go down the store then? It'll only take ten minutes!" she just wont give up.

"No Clary. If you want ice cream so bad, you're gonna have to wait to steal Simon's." I tell her in a final tone.

"Fine.. let me guess, you're still not gonna put me down?"

"Nope. Knowing you, you'd run off and skip school for ice cream and go on a life-long search for Wolverine." I say

"Ooo.. I never thought about that.." she says, curiosity flooding her voice.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I tell her

"Did you just call me a cat?"

"Well; you bite, hiss, claw, sleep during the day, _very_ moody, and hate most people… I think you match up pretty good.

"Ugh. Can I get on your back than? I'd rather not be forced through school like you're some caveman who thinks he just won a prize!" I laugh at her comparison

"Yes, a prize that threats to kill things and acts like a cat. Oh joy! But fine. If you strangle me, you're gonna have to explain how I died!" I let her down for a second and let her climb onto my back, her arms and legs around me.

"Sure thing. 'Well he wouldn't let me get ice cream, and we all know how much I like my ice cream, and so he wouldn't let me go. So I used merely self defense and strangled him."' She says. I cant help but laugh at how that would go in court.

"Well, if you killed me, you wouldn't get to watch _all_ the X-men movies…" I say, and her grip around my shoulders and neck tightens.

"Okay! Fine. I wont strangle you."

"Oh, that's good.. now could you stop strangling me!?" I say, shifting her a little as my arms got tired.

"Ugh, wimp, I was barely strangling you." She says as she loosens her grip.

"Still strangling!" I protest, just as we get to the campus. I run through the front doors, start to run, but quickly go back to the front desk,

"Well hello ma'am! Have a very nice day!" I say politely, nudging Clary to same something.

"I want ice cream!" she yells. Both the lady and my eyes triple in size,

"She's on a coffee high.. excuse her ma'am." I say, smile, then continue running. I nearly trip when we pass through a wet floor signed area; Clary screaming "DON'T YOU DARE FALL OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH A BOOK!" which caused my follow up question; "Where and why do you have a book?" I ask, she pulls a copy of _War and Peace_ out of her bag. I decided walking very slowly was the better option..

When we each our first period class, I set her down, and we slowly walk in.

"Clarissa.. and Jace. Late. Now, do enlighten me!" Mr. D is siting on his desk, no literally. _On_ his desk. Clary tries to just walk to the back, but I grab the sleeve of her jacket.

"Well Mr. D, Remember what I was saying about those 'lunch problems'? Yes, well, we we're at a convention outside of town and well, we had to walk half the way back to school! I think I'm going to have a little discussion with my car dealership.."

"Jace, cut the crap. You weren't at a convention, I don't even want to know actually.. And I know for a _ fact_ that you build and repair your own cars and any other mortar vehicle. I do live across from you ya know! Just sit down and please, _try_ to participate?" See, this is what a teacher _should_ be like! Clary and I start to walk to our back seats,

"Ah, not you Clarissa. You have a new seat." _What._ "We have a returning student in our class, Sebastian, so Clarissa, would you please move over there and help him settle into our class." It wasn't a question. _Sebastian. Oh f***ing God… She has to sit next to _that_ piece of scum._

"But, sir, I just started a few days ago... I'd hardly be any help to him." Clary tries, _Does she know him already?_

"And that, Clarissa, is exactly why I want you to sit there. Help him feel more Welcome, yes?" _He sounds like he's talking about a pet.. I for one would never buy that at the pet store._

"Oh, um, okay.." she says. I don't even bother looking over at Sebastian. I know _exactly_ what he's thinking. I slump down into my chair, putting up the hood on my jacket, put my headphones in; turning on my phone I search through my music and play _Knives and Pens_; then rest my head, face down, in my arms on my desk. Soon I just fell into the music and drifted off.


	18. Chapter15: Sebastian&Art Class

**Sorry for the wait :/ I couldn't seem to think this chapter out right for some reason. But it's here :D Oh and you guys get to figure out about the whole 'Sebastian thing' from Clary's side, -.- not Jace… Clary! Jace is a whole different ball park! I'm going back to school in a 6 days so updating is gonna be even more screwy then usual, pleeassseee cut a little slack for the next um.. 2 or 3 weeks, while I get my school stuff situated! **

**Disclaiming all TMI or TID characters, you know, the usual. **

~Clary~

_Ignore him. Just simply, ignore him. _

Sebastian Verlac. In this school, in this class, next to me. Well, why don't you just take a huge chunk of my life and splatter it right down in front of me, again. Let me just sum up this guy, if you can even define him as one. He is one of the many huge thorns sticking into my life. In other words, I 'highly dislike' him. I guess I should explain _why_ and _what_ causes him to join my hate list.

When I was a kid, I wasn't exactly… girly. I mean, I know I'm not one now, but as a kid, I might as well have been a dude. I got in fights, I didn't like 'cleanliness', and I spent my entire time with the boys. Simon, Jon, Alec, Jordan, Magnus- though he wasn't exactly 'guy material' he kicked some serious ass and had anger issues, and sometimes Jon would bring over a few friends. That's where Sebastian comes in. One day, I was in a particular bad mood, and Jon brought over a group of friends. One of them being an extremely snobby pigheaded jerk with gelled back hair, was Seb. Immediately his eyes landed on me. I'm pretty sure I was hanging upside down from the top-bunk in the underground hideout we met at, and I was poking Si in the head. Seb crossed his arms and straightened his posture, his freshly pressed button-up shirt and tie creasing. Now that I look back, I notice that I was just wearing my usual hang out outfit, ripped up jeans and a white tank top that was dirt smudged and sweat stained. Yeah, I was a mess, but I didn't care. In other words, I looked like an ant to him.

"What is _that_?" Sebastian said in disgust. We all turned to him and followed his glare to me. I sat up on the bunk, letting my legs hang above Simon, and smirked at him.

"Uh.. Seb, this is my little sis, Clary. She's cool though, not like Iz or Kaelie." said Jon. Seb's scrutinized me, my look just _dared_ him to say something stupid.

"Doesn't matter. Girls are girls. They should be playing inside with their dolls and girl friends. Your… _sister_ is no exception. My father would highly disapprove of this." Thanks to Simon and Jordan, Sebastion wasn't attacked from a flying Clary that day. I lunged at him, but was already up with Jordan beside him. Jon and one of his other friends stood in front of Seb, who looked appalled.

"You call _that_ a human!? It nearly tried to kill me!"

"I should've tried harder then!" I snarled. Simon's grip on me pushed me farther back on the rickety bed.

"Clary, calm down. Seb, dude, please try and chill out. She has always hanged out with us, so be my guest to tell her to leave." Jon said "Your death wish" he mutter after everyone else in the small dank room chuckled or added in their agreements. There was a pause before Sebastian finally said something;

"Okay, it can stay..-"

"Like you have a _choice_!" I growled at him. He shot a glare at me, which was very weak compared to mine.

"But, if she tries to hurt me, I'll tell Father to call up the lawyers." _What a total snob!_

They all settled on that, making sure I was a good distance from him. We did our usual thing, sit around and talk about random little things while throwing a ball around. Though Seb sat on the edge of the old dusty bed, kept changing the subject towards our family- which everyone knew I wasn't comfortable with, and barely ever caught the ball unless he was using a pristine white handkerchief. Then he said something that really rubbed me the wrong way.

"My father makes tons of money in his business. He has a very important job. What about _your_ Father, Clarissa." Everyone had wide eyes and mouths open, they didn't know what exactly goes on with my _dad_ but they knew it wasn't good. I though, could tell something was up. I had a suspicious glare on my face when I answered him.

"Well, he's a total dick, where do ya think I got my _charming_ personality from?" I said dryly. Another thing about me back then, I was a little... _too_ honest at times.

"Well you have a dirty mouth. _Girls_ shouldn't be talking like that. Especially about their Fathers." he said, irritated. I opened my mouth to give him another earful on what I think about what _girls_ should and shouldn't do- when Magnus butted in first.

"Look, Sherman, nobody gives a frick what you _or_ your Father think. And I'm just about sick of your crap about Lil' Red. She's more important to us than you are, meaning _shut the hell up_ unless you plan on being left on your _daddy's_ doorstep in nothing but a layer of glitter." he snapped. Sebastian growled under his breathe while everyone else just smirked.

"Whatever, Fag." _Uh-oh…_ Here's the part where I expected Mags to beat the little twerp to dust, but surprisingly, Alec- who rarely spoke during these little meets- grabbed Seb by the tie, pulled him to his face, and snarled something in his ear that none of us could hear. Then when he was finished, he threw his back down and went back to his spot in the corner. Needless to say, we were all rather surprised. Seb was white as a sheet and his shirt front was rumpled.

"I'm gonna assume that your finished, yes?" I broke the silence, and we looked at Seb expectantly. He slowly returned to his normal color then nodded slowly.

He didn't talk for the rest of the day, though at school the next day, he tripped me in the hallway- I punched him in the face, the week after that he told everyone I had daddy issues- I pants'd him in front of the school, and so it continued until the day I moved.

So it'd be completely expected if I had the worst school year now that this jack-wagon is back. I kept my head down to my work, sat on the farthest edge of my chair, and ignored his stare on me.

"You know, it's polite to say 'Welcome back' to a returning student." he muttered. I didn't look up at him as I spoke.

"I know. How impolite of you!" I was doodling on the corner of the worksheet we were assigned and kept glancing towards the back.

"Oh yes, I've forgotten that you moved away as well. I actually moved the week after you did, to London. Father had a business situation there but, as you can tell, it's fixed so we came back." _Is it actually being nice?_

"Oh, and what a shame that is." I mumbled, absorbed in the now half covered page doodling. He laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, Clarissa, you definitely haven't lost that charm of yours. But really, I think we should leave our little bickering and childish behavior in the past, I apologize for antagonizing that and I'd like to get to know you better." _What did he just say!? _I glance to the back again, Jace has his head down with his hood up.

"Yeah… think I'll have to pass on that." I answered, irritated at Jace for sleeping in class when all he did was sleep last night! _I should be the one who's tired!_ Though I guess I couldn't blame him, I'm sure my little episode early this morning was kinda difficult for him.

"W-what!? Why not? Have I done something-"

"Oh cut the crap, Seb. You and I both know how this is gonna end up. You on the ground, knocked out. Just mind your own business and we wont have any problems." _What? Think I have a problem? Well, he's a douche, and I'd be listening to music and maybe even catching up on some rest if I weren't for him. Not to mention he kinda helped make my childhood a living hell!_

"You'll come around, Clarissa. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Then your gonna be sittin here for a long time, bud." I said, then the bell rang and I gathered up my things and went to the back, leaving Seb glowering after me. I sat on the desk next to his head and poked the arm he was resting on. He didn't even move. So I said his name and poked his hoodie- he grumpled but still didn't move.

"Okay, you asked for it." I yanked his hood back and yelled in his ear; "JACE!" He shot up out of his seat and fell on the floor, while I laughed and watched him grumble and groan.

"What the hell, Red!?" he said, as he pulled himself up.

"What? I was just trying to tell you the bell rang" I told him innocently. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack, I followed him as we left the classroom.

"It's not fair that you got to sleep in the back while I was stuck up front with a biggest douche in the world." I said as we walked through the halls.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But how do you know him?"

"Oh, just an old playmate." He gave me a look "Who tended to pick on me, and I tended to _slightly_ harm, back."

"Ah, that's better." He nodded.

"And what gave you the pleasure of knowing that sexist pig?" I asked. We were at the door of my next class now and he hesitated before answering me.

"Um.. it's hard to explain. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, okay. See ya later, then." I gave him a half smile and walked into the class behind Iz- who I hadn't noticed walk past us.

~Jace~

"Bye…" I mumbled as the door shut behind her. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her what happened between Sebastian and I, not yet at least.

I made my way to my second period class, though when I got to the door none other then Sebastian Verlac, Jon, and the rest of the doofs who I call friends were in the way. Will waved me over.

"Hey bro, so you still didn't tell us why you blew us off last night?" the guys- excluding Seb and Jon, who had a nasty bruise coloring his jaw, who were scowling at me like I was dirt- all nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. I just had a.. relative over for the night." I said, shifting uncomfortably. Jon and Seb laughed though, so I knew that they didn't fall for it.

"That's bull, Jace! She was gone all night and _you_ don't have any relatives." Jon scoffed.

"I don't know where she was last night, _Jon_. And it was Alec, if you must know, and yes he is a relative."

"I don't believe you. From the way you two entered our previous class, it looked pretty obvious that you two had something going on." Seb came in, I turned my glare to him.

"_You_ have no part in this. And you should really mind your own business when you don't have a clue what's going on."

"But I do, actually. Jon is accusing you of having Clary over last night, while you lamely excuse yourself from that accusation by lying to your friends, saying you had your 'brother' Alex over. Though we all know that he lives in Manhattan, where he is working on his degree to become a science teacher, so its highly improbable that he was home last night and that nobody has yet seen or mentioned him. Therefore, you are definitely lying and you were in fact with Clarrisa last night, which puts you in an even worse situation with Jonathan and now, your friends, as well." He smirked at me when he said Clary's name and my brother's. _Ouch, that was a hard hit… but hey, I'd rather be the man here._

"Fine, I was with Clary last night. Who cares? I'm pretty sure these guys don't care, saying I've done it before. And Jon already knows what's going on, so I don't have a problem. You though… yikes! I'm surprised Jon is even talking to you! And.. Oh. Jon, Im not sure if this makes a difference or not but, Sebastian here, is now sitting next to your sister. So, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't there a bigger problem _there_, then me simply doing what you pretty much asked me to do?" Jon looked at me suspiciously and Seb looked furious, then thankfully, Jon turned to Seb.

"If she says a single _word_ about you, you know damn well _I_ won't even have to lift a finger to deal with you." Jon warned him in a menacing growl, then stormed off down the hall. Seb scowled at me before going off the other way. I looked at the rest of the guys and they just looked at me confused and surprised- with the exception of Jem of course- though none of them looked to be mad at me. I just shrugged and walked into class, they followed in behind me.

Second period went by pretty quick, we just sat in the back and goofed off, tossing crumpled up paper and hitting eachother with spit balls. Yeah, we're a bunch of guys, what do ya want from us? In third period, I didn't have anyone that I actually _liked_ to talk to, so I was overall bored out of my mind. And it just so happened that this teacher's speech was equivalent to the speed of a snail, of course! By the time the bell rang, he hadn't even gone through half of the lesson plan, yes he is seriously that slow. I was the first one out, I didn't have anything out so I didn't have five minutes to stuff crap in my bag. I walked across the courtyard and into the Cafeteria. Nobody was there yet, except a few students and of course the lunch staff. Though in the shortest line, I saw a familiar camo jacket and flaming red. I joined her in the line, grabbing a tray and sliding down the line with her.

"Sup, Mr. Perf." She nudged my arm and grabbed an orange.

"Bored. Stood off your brother and the creep. Bored, and bored." I said, and took one of the sandwiches.

"Nice. Hey, give me one of those ice cream sandwiches over there." She nudged me again and pointed to where they kept all the icecream's and desserts.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a low-dose sugar intake right now?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she frowned.

"Probably, but you owe me an ice cream. So go get me one of those delicious birthday-cake ice cream sandwiches like ya promised." She retorted. I sighed and went over to get one anyway, no use in arguing about it. I stuck my tongue out at her as I came back and gave her the ice cream.

"Here you are, my Queen." I told her sarcastically, she laughed and I soon joined in. Once we got all our lunch, we walked up to the cashier lady. She looked at Clary in dry boredom. "Number, or cash." She scratched out in a voice that reminded me a lot of that creepy desk lady from Monsters Inc..

"Oh, he's buying!" Clary told her brightly back.

"What!?" I yelled. Clary shrugged and walked outside. I turned to the lunch lady and smiled nervously. "Is it girls eat free week?... No?.. Yeeah.. Kay.." I pulled out my wallet, thankful that I had won a bet with one of the guys so now I had extra cash. Once I paid for our lunch, I stormed outside. I marched over to Clary and slammed my tray on the stairway and set next to her in the grass. She was laying on her stomach, quietly eating her ice cream. I scowled at her and she smiled sweetly up at me, usually I would've been ecstatic from that kind of smile, but I just paid twenty bucks.

"Not cool, Red. Not cool at all." I muttered as I bit into an apple.

"Hey, Iz warned you, I gave you plenty of heads up. And now I gotta sit next to Sebdouchetain!" she complained, giving me an innocent pout. I almost bought into it, but no, no way am I falling for this bs. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"But _Siimmoon_! It's not fair that she gets the spot and I don't! You gotta agree with me!" Iz whined, following Simon over here. He was grinning from ear to ear, _very_ unusual.. He sat down next to us, smiling at Clary then glaring at me.

"Why do you look so happy?" Clary asked, I nodded, wondering the same thing. He nodded as well, but then his face turned confused and he scratched his head.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled. Clary and I looked at eachother with confused glances, then back to him.

"What the heck are you yelling, dude?" I asked. His face scrunched up.

"NO THANKS. I'M NOT HUNGRY. I JUST CAME OUT OF THE SCIENCE LAB AND.. WELL IT WAS PRETTY GRUESOME!" he yelled again. We looked at him like a was insane, I'm pretty sure he is. Then I guess Clary figured out what his issue was, I felt pretty stupid for not guessing it. She sat up and reached out to him, then pulled and earplug out of his ear. She gave him that _Are you friggin serious, dude._ look.

"Oh, whoops.. I forgot, I was using those to block out Izzy's gossip crap." he laughed a little nervously as she dropped it in his hand and laid back down.

"So back to the original issue. Little miss Clary here, had coffee and-" before I could even finish, Simon clambered up and ran under the pavilion, behind Iz. I look down and Clary.

"Should I be afraid or is he just overreacting?"

"Eh, little a both I guess. I mean, in my defense, you guys shouldn't let me anywhere near a kitchen or sugary. I think I've warned ya'll enough times by now." She shrugged and started peeling her orange, throwing the peel at a squirrel sitting by the tree.

"Or… you could just be normal and mature little Clary and not have a rage/hyper attack every time you have too much sugar…?" I suggested.

"Did I just hear 'normal, or mature' and 'Clary' in the same sentence?" Magnus yelled/asked as he strutted over.

"_Finally!_ Someone who gets it!" Clary feigned excitement. I rolled my eyes as they greeted each other. He sat down next to Clary and crossed his long legs out in front of him.

"Magnus, is it excusable for someone to be a total lunatic, going from hyper and over excited to pissed and raging the next, _just_ because they had a little extra caffeine or sugar?" I asked

"And by _someone_ you mean Clary, yes?" I nodded, _Obviously!_ "Then in that case, yes. Complete and total, yes." Clary smirked up at me and Magnus shrugged and took a piece of her orange.

"Why the heck does it matter if its her or not!?" I retorted. Clary stared off into space and Magnus gave me a serious look.

"Don't ask questions that ya already know the answer to, Mr. Perfect." he told me. I understood what he was trying to say, but one itty bitty problem… _Nobody has told me a fucking THING about what is going on!_ I glared at him and continued to eat my lunch.

The rest of lunch was pretty much a mix of listening to Izzy complain, Simon promptly ignoring it all, Mags and Maia debating over different skin-toning products or whatever, and Clary and I being bored out of our minds. I decided I would stay over here for lunch for the rest of the year, at least I'd be away from Jon, Seb, and the fakes. Though I guess I would miss the rest of the guys a little, I'd still rather hang out over here. I said later to Clary and walked to my next class, Art. I actually enjoyed this class, not because I'm good at art- in fact, my artist ability is around a zero- but because the teacher was pretty laid back and let us do whatever we wanted, as long as it didn't cause any 'disturbances'.

So, I took the back table, which was next to all the supplies and sinks. While she was welcoming the class, I grabbed a few bottles of paint and a large roll of canvas material, then clumsily tied one of the paint splattered around my waist. Another thing about Ms. L, she didn't care if we made a mess. She believed that if art required it, you could destroy the world, and it would still be beautiful. Yeah, she's a little nuts but, hey, I get to throw paint at a piece of paper and still pass this class! Don't get me wrong, she does actually teach us things, three lessons a week actually, but today she was just letting us have at it. So I grabbed the nearest paintbrush, soaked it in paint, and let loose at the canvas in front of me. In the end, it looked more like a huge wall of mixed up colors, kinda like my head. I cant ever really understand what's goin on in there, and I guess that's… it. Eh, works for me.

I took the canvas down and put it in the drying rack in the back room. Then cleaned off the pallet and everything that I accidentally splattered paint on. Though somehow I had gotten a huge glob of red paint on another canvas. There was a beautiful, yet sorrowful painting on it. A tiny glass doll was sitting in the center of a dark and shadowed room, on her knees and her head down. She had cracks all up and down her limbs and face, the rest covered by a torn up black and red dress, that pooled around her. She had stringy red hair falling over her. In the shadows beside her, were several large figures, their faces smudged into darkness and they were standing over her. The glob of red had landed right under her, making it look like she was slowly bleeding to death.

"I see you have finished the painting." I jumped at the sudden voice of Ms. Lavender. She smiled at me then looked back to the painting.

"Who.. who painted this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have been asked not to tell anyone of the artist. But tell me what you think of it?"

"Its… sad. She's lost, broken. Who are the figures above her, in the shadows?" I thought if I could get her to say who the figures are, maybe I could guess who the artist is.

"Well, I don't believe they are _certain_ people, but just the ones who damaged her. Therefore there could be many people, or just the three. Only the artist would know." _Okaay.. that's not really all that helpful.._

"Could you at least tell me when it was painted? Or if there are anymore? I really like this painting's detail. Maybe I could study the artist's other works and learn from them?" I suggested, hoping that she would give in. She smirked and nodded slowly.

"Okay, Jace. I _suppose_ I could show you the rest. But _if_ you happen to guess who the artist is, I want you to promise me to never tell them that you know. They are very personal works and you have come across this one, by chance! So be thankful that you are _horrible _at art!" we laughed, knowing its completely true. And then she brought me into the back storage room. Inside there were shelves and shelves of supplies and old projects. There was an old canvas, smeared with clay and splattered with paints, hanging as a curtain in the back of the large room. She pulled it back and my eyes widened at the sight behind it.

Dozens of canvases, piles of paper, and hanging drawings were cluttering the space behind the curtain.

"H-how long has this student been here!?" I gasped, my mouth hanging open at all the pieces of work.

"Well, their work was recovered from when they were in elementary school, then on their request, moved here the day school started. They have been working on mostly paintings since school started, you just saw the one they did in third period." She said, admiring one of the sketches. "They also brought in most of their work from home, on _my_ request. Their work is probably the best I have ever seen as an art teacher. It's deep and has so much meaning behind it. Ah, I could just stare at them for hours and still have billions of questions." I walked over to a scattered pile of charcoaled pencil drawings. On top was what looked like a fallen angel, ribbons and shards of dark glass around it and creature's hands reaching at it in the shadows around it. On a canvas behind me, there was a cliff. A girl was standing on it, looking out to the ocean, a beautiful castle behind her, shrouded in a dense forest. She had her arms out beside her with streams of black ribbon flowing off her arms, twisting in the sea breeze.

"Their beautiful…" I said quietly, not noticing I've said it until the words leave my mouth. She walks up next to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Their also someone's mind." I look at her confused.

"Yes. Think about it, Jace. When you paint or draw or.. even play sports, what are you doing? What do you see afterwards?"

"Uh… a bunch of sweaty guys?" she laughs and shakes her head.

"Okay, wrong comparison. I hear you get in trouble for listening to music in class? Okay well, why do you listen to music?" I think about it.

"Because it agrees with me." She smiles softly

"Yes. Its like a therapy, it takes all your frustration or problems and puts them in lyrics, then soon enough, your singing them. Listening to them. Well, that's how this artist _shows_ how they are. This is them." I frown at that. "What is it?"

"Its just that.. they must be really be having a horrible life…" now she frowns.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look at these! Their all lonely and depressing." I say. She studies me for a moment before pulling me around a few easels and tables. She stops me at a large bin and opens it, dust flying everywhere. I cough and swipe the air as she digs through the bin. She then hands be a stack of papers. I look at the first one, it looks like a four year old's drawing. There is a girl and she is standing on a green hill, the sun shining and trees below her. Beside her is a boy and on the other side is a tall man, along with another girl. _Wait.. maybe that's a woman? _ They are all smiling and holding hands. The next one is the man again, the girl in front of him. The next, just the girl, though she isn't smiling. She is crying? The rest get more and more depressing.

"Sooo.. what your trying to say is..?" I mumble, still looking through the child-like, yet sadden crayon drawings.

"I'm not saying anything. All I am _showing_ you is that sometimes people were once happy, yet have been lonely and lost for so long, that they don't remember the happiness. In this case, they were once alive and happy. Then something happened to them that caused them to become dark and most likely blocked out from everyone." She said. I felt as if she was giving on more then she planned to, but she didn't seem to be trying too hard to stop herself. I turned around to face a painting of another sad and broken girl, and held up the happy child-drawing next to it. It was already obvious that they must have had some family issue, and probably a lot of other things along the way.

"Okay.. so if someone was to.. I don't know, try and help them. What would happen?" I asked, I think I was catching on now. I looked over my shoulder at her and she smiling sadly.

"Honestly, I'd feel extremely bad but still proud of someone who could do that. But the artist seems to be deeply locked in their own world, so good luck to whoever decided to help her." _Gotchya.._ I smiled smugly and turned to face her.

"So it's her, huh?" she widened her eyes and tried to look upset that she just gave it all away. But it honestly wasn't that hard to guess. _Red hair, broken and sad, yet obviously defiant, and the family.. you might as well have wrapped it all in a box and have her hand it to ya herself!_ I kept my smug smirk and crossed my arms, careful not to rip any of the old drawings.

"Well took it sure took you long enough." She said

"No, I knew if was her the whole time, I'm not _that_ much of a blonde! I just wanted to get you to confess it." I said, shrugging.

"Well, I assumed that you would know anyway. Saying that she knows you."

"What?" I interrupt. She pauses, then she begins to look like a criminal who just confessed to a crime, by accident.

"Oh, Well I might as well show you- actually no. I think she took it with her.. I'm not sure if I even should. You know her anyway so it shouldn't be too big of a problem if you just asked." She rambled, then looked around nervously, mumbling to herself. _Yeah… I wasn't kidding about the slightly nuts part…_

"Um.. it's okay Ms. L. I think you should probably get back to the class before they decide to cause a 'disturbance'" I told her, just as a long bang came from the other side of the wall. I raised an eyebrow at her, then she nodded quickly and mumbled her way back to the classroom.

I continued to look around the small, poorly lit room. Looking at as many artworks as possible before the shrill ringing of the bell drifted through my deep thoughts. I quickly put everything back into place, except for one drawing of Clary, herself, underwater. She was reaching up to the surface, where the sun was shining and seagulls and other creatures alike were soaring, a determined and defiant look on her face. But there was a rope attached to her legs and a large anchor was pulling her down into the dark depths. There were three small scroll-like banners slowly drifting down with her. Each one had a word on it, put together it spelled out '_Refuse To Sink'_. It was in such great detail and so amazing, I couldn't leave it in this dingy room. I folded it in half and put it in my back pocket with my wallet and picture of Max and I at the fair.

I went back into the classroom, shutting the flickering light off in the storage room before shut the door as well. I looked around and everything seemed in order, then grabbed my bag and strapped it over my shoulder and walked out of the class, thanking Ms. Lavender one last time.

The rest of my classes pretty much went the same- sit there, listen to a little music, pretend to care what the teacher is talking about, do the work, leave first. I waited out in the car lot for someone I know to come out before the huge crowd of the rest of the school came charging through. I spotted Clary coming through the gates and waited for her to see me. But she just kept on walking past me, and when I called her she didn't even seem to hear me! I ran up in front of her and she came to a sudden halt. She slowly looked up at me from under her curls and glasses.

"Hey, you okay? Ya just walked right pass me." I said, she pushed her bangs back, but they fell back in her eyes. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked down again.

"Sorry about that. I think I'm gonna walk home alone today, though. See ya tomorrow, maybe." She mumbled, blowing her hair out of her face. She pushed around me and continued to walk on. I stood there for a moment, facing the school.

"Whoa, wait! What happened? Did _I_ do something? And what do you mean 'maybe'?" I ran up to her and she stopped again, and I noticed she was holding several folders with papers sticking out this way and that.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the folders.

"Nothing. I gotta go, bye Jace." She hurried past me again. I didn't stop her this time. _She probably just wants to be alone. Or maybe that's some of her artwork and she didn't want me to see them._ I watched her as she turned the corner and headed home, then turned to make my way home. But no. Mother Nature decided to be a real bitch today and it started pouring. _Great. _

"Just... Great." I said, trudging my way through the streets, back home.

When I finally got inside, I slammed the door and fell against it. I kicked my soaked shoes off and poured the inch of water out of each of them, I didn't care if I made a huge puddle, I was exhausted and just wanted to pass out. I pulled myself up the stairs, ignoring the bickering I heard from the kitchen, and opened my bedroom door at the end of the hall. I pulled off my shirt, which stuck to me like a second skin, then my drenched jeans, _also_ like a second skin only more of a pain in the ass to get off! I just threw them somewhere in the room, knowing that I'll end up picking them up later. And fell into my fresh and dry cloud of my bed, completely content with staying there for the rest of the year.


End file.
